The Will of the Fighter
by Freesia
Summary: [HieiBotan] In the three months that Hiei has trained Botan to become the new spirit detective, their bond grows. As his apprentice, it's his job to protect her, right? Now she needs his help more than ever as the past and present clash.
1. Three Months

Hi everyone. I made this fanfic because there aren't enough Botan/Hiei around here! So I decided to make one for myself. Now this is my first fanfic also so keep that in mind as you read. This is somewhat AU I guess. Couples in this are: Hiei/Botan, maybe some Yusuke/Keiko and possibly other pairings like Kuwabara/Yukina depending on what you guys want. I already apologize for any mistakes I have. Please read and review! 

Disclaimer: Do any of us ever own Yu Yu Hakusho? I don't own, you don't own, I don't sue, you don't sue.

Ok I re-edited this chapter, so I think the POV are correct now! God, how did you guys read that crap! It was horrible! I'll probably add more to this chapter because it is obvioulsy the worst chapter in this fanfic! I know it was my first time writing, but I was really really bad! So keep looking for updates ok! Thanx!

Freesia

The Will of the Fighter

Chapter 1

After Three Months

**oooooBotanooooo**

It has been a long time since I have convinced Hiei to take me as his apprentice. Three months to be exact. Three hard, yet wonderful months. And now it is over for I have completed my training. Sighing, I laid back on the grass that had been my training area for the last month with Hiei. Hiei. Over the time we had spent together I had come to know him well. Maybe too well for my own good. Today was the last day of training and my last day with him. Sure,I would see him again but it wouldn't be the same. Now thatwe were no longer seeing each other (for training not dating) would he become cold and distant tome again?

He had been kind enough to trainme to be a spirit detective when Koenma, suddenly and unexpectedly, gaveme the job. Not thatI had wanted it. But despite that, he was there forme whenI needed him and for thatI was and always would be in his debt.I tried to repay him but he insisted he had everything he needed.

Ifelt tears forming inmy eyes. Now he is going to leave me. He wouldn't even have trained me had, I not begged. Didn't our friendship go farther than just master and apprentice? Was he just going to throw this all away?

"Botan."

I jumped up to see him in his a tree above me. I cursed myself for not sensing him sooner. I mentally sighed and braced myself. So this is how it is going to end...I was not looking forward to it.

**oooooHieiooooo**

I jumped from tree to tree heading to one of Genkai's many fields. Today was the day I would have to say goodbye to Botan. My thoughts turned to the blue haired ferry girl who had recently befriended me. I had learned a lot about her in the short time we trained. I was not surprised to find myself regretting that our time was over. I had grown more attached to her as each day passed.

Three months ago I would have furious with myself for caring for someone else. My list of people to care for was now growing with Yukina, Kurama, Shiori, (yes Shiori. Hiei spends a lot of his time with Kurama so he got to know his mom very well) and now Botan. It was ironic that I had not wanted to teach her and now I don't want to stop.

Flashback(Warning: Different POV. I forget which one it is but this part is not really Hiei or Botan's point of view)

Hiei had been in his tree sleeping. Or rather trying to sleep that is.

"Oh please, Hiei, you just have to!" pleaded Botan.

Hiei growled and opened his eyes. This was becoming a nuisance to him. The girl had been begging for over a half hour!

"Listen woman I will never train you. You probably don't even have a good reason for wanting to be trained. You already have Yusuke and the others to protect you, so why even bother to learn?"

"I do to have a good reason! Koenma is going to send me on a mission that involves demons! He wants me to be a spirit detective! I don't even know how to fight and here he goes saying that my first mission will be in a month!" exclaimed the horrified girl, "If I don't learn how to fight I'll be killed on my very first case!"

Well that was a shock. Why the hell would Koenma want BOTAN of all people to be the new spirit detective? He could sense that she had tremendous spirit energy but what's the point if she couldn't use it? Even she knew that she couldn't fight. Maybe the stupid prince finally went nuts.

"Now why would Koenma ask you to be a spirit detective? Shouldn't he have someone more skilled in that area?" Hiei asked. He knew he wouldn't do it but that that fool Kuwabara would love the job. Heck, even Kurama might be interested.

"Just ask! He ordered me! He even fired me from my job as the grim reaper! And how should I know? Maybe Makai was just too much for one spirit detective. But that still doesn't explain why he chose me. God, Shizuru could do better than me! At least she can sense demons with that weird spiritual awareness thingy she and Kuwabara have. And she knows more about fighting too! Sometimes I just don't get Koenma. This makes no sense at all! " gushed the now ex-grim reaper, "That's beside the point. I'm the new spirit detective, whether like it or not, and I need to know how to fight to be a good one! So for the millionth time I'm asking, wait no, begging you to train me in martial arts!"

Great, now he had to seem like the bad guy. He and Botan were not exactly friends but he certainly did not want her to die! Damn Koenma! Damn it all!

"Alright, alright I'll do it! I can train you for three months, which should be enough time. After that your on your own!" Hiei shouted, annoyed he gave in so quickly.

Botan smiled happily. He was going to train her? He was going to be her teacher?

"Really, you will? Oh thank you so much! I promise to work my best and always be on time! Is there any way I can repay you?" questioned Botan.

"I might think of something later. Meet me here tomorrow at three," Hiei said. "Botan, are you a human now as well?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm living with Genkai and your sister for now."

"Ok "

He paused to think. If she wasliving at Genkai's temple then thatwas a good hour away from here. Itwas getting late, the sunwas already setting.

"Uh, Hiei. "

"Botan, do you want a ride?"

Now it was Botan's turn to be shocked.Didhe just offer her a ride? Her grin widened if possible.Maybe he's not as cold as he wants me to think.

"Yeah, that would be great! "

With that Botan climbed on Hiei's back for a silent trip to the temple grounds.

End Flashback

I snapped out of my trance in time to see I was just above her. Yep, I was definitely going to miss her. Wait, are those tears in her eyes? She thinks I am just going to leave her doesn't she? He smirked to himself. Well, she's in for a surprise.

"Botan"

She snapped out of it and blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out a bit," she said and put on a fake smile.

"Botan, remember when wanted to know if you could repay me?"

"Umm, yeah", she said not knowing where this was going.

"I know what I want now. I want to keep training you. I'll even help you with some of your missions if you want."

She smiled and hugged me, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. This did not turn out so bad after all.

**oooooBotanooooo**

He's not going to leave me? My emotions took over and I hugged him as hard as I could, smiling widely. A few of my tears leaked out and stained my cheeks.

"I'm so happy. I thought you were going to leave me!"

BAM

"OW!"

"What was that for?" Hiei asked in confusion and anger.

"That was for making me worry. Don't look at me like that, I know it didn't hurt, you big baby," said I in a teasing matter.

"You still hit me!"

"So you and I both know it didn't hurt! " I replied. To end the argument she stuck her tongue out at him.

I guess this did not turn out so bad after all.

So what do you think? Good, bad, winces horrible? Tell me what other couples you would like to see and I will try to fit them in. I do not write boy/boy or girl/girl however. The same goes for ideas, I would be more than happy to take them. I will do my best to get them in but know I cannot use all of them. Please review. Please, please, please! Faster the reviews the faster I'll type. Thank you so much for reading!

Ok I re-edited this chapter, so I think the POV are correct now! God, how did you guys read that crap! It was horrible! I'll probably add more to this chapter because it is obvioulsy the worst chapter in this fanfic! I know it was my first time writing, but I was really really bad! So keep looking for updates ok! Thanx!

Freesia

Freesia


	2. Mysterious Encounter

I'm back and with the second chapter. Sorry, I went on vacation so I was not able to update for two weeks. Because of that I made this chapter especially long for all of you! 3261 words, my biggest chapter yet! Tell me your favorite couple and I'll try to get them in. I do not write boy/boy or girl/girl. I only had two couples so I put some of my own in. Give me your couple so I can put them in. So far I only have two and I think I'm going to try the Shizuru/Koenma, it should be interesting.  
  
Ok some people are a little confused so I will try to explain it a little better. Genkai never died, only seriously injured, or died and was reincarnated, take your pick. All that really matters is she is alive now. As for the POV mess up I have tried to fix that. My dreams in this fanfic will stay written like that, sorry. Yes, I know the constant switching in POVs are kinda confusing but bare with me, I made them like that. By the way, this is the correct spelling for Genkai, right? Oh yeah, Botan had her first mission in a month, but her training continued after for two months to complete the training. It was just too much to learn in one so they had to continue it after her first mission. Sorry for all the confusion.  
  
Remember REVIEW. PLEASE!  
  
To my reviewers (not in order) Misao-chan: Thank you for your review. And your welcome! ^_^  
  
Rina-istorlle: I agree Hiei/Botan is a great couple! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
Dixie Goddess: I didn't even realize that switched point of views, sorry! You want to see a Shizuru/Koenma huh? Well I don't have anything against that couple so I will try it. Keyword being TRY. You like to make things hard don't cha? I do too ^_^ Thanks for your review! And finally, a couple!  
  
Moon Wolf: You're the other person who told me about the mix up in pov! Thanks for telling me! I hope I did better in this chapter! You sure are brave for giving your email address to people after giving your thoughts. I admire that. But don't worry I won't yell at ya! Thankies for your review!  
  
Saelbu: You were my first reviewer! Ever! Thank you so very much! Glad you liked it!  
  
Lemon Ice: So you want a Kurama/Shizuru? Ok, I'll try it! Sorry for making you wait and guess what? Hiei/Botan is my fav. Couple too! ^_^ They rock!  
  
Lupine Shadow: Thank you I really tried my best on the chapter. I will try to answer your questions below.  
  
zac: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the ending.  
  
Jagan: Thankies Jagan!  
  
mstheartre: Wow! I loved your review! Maybe the best so far! Sorry I took so long but I really tried to put this up as fast as I could! You never did tell me what couples you wanted.  
  
Warrior of Chaos: Yay! I'm sure this will be a good story too! Thank ya!  
  
SweetyPunkGurl: Your making a Hiei/Botan site? Good for you! What is it called, I'll visit it. Ummm a picture? Well umm how about one with Hiei and Botan on her oar or one with Hiei protecting Botan with his sword? I've always wanted to see one of those! That would look cute! Thanks for your review.  
  
Jasmin: Yeah, Botan is my favorite girl in Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you for reading and even more for reviewing!  
  
triangle144: Thank you I will (  
  
Anime Lover: Yes, they are cute aren't they? Thank you!  
  
Botan: Love your name ( Thanks, I have been trying to keep the characters in check. Keep one thing in mind, Botan and Hiei rule!  
  
EvenSong: I thought you were known as silverarrow? Oh well, thanks for reviewing. And yes I did want it confusing. Thanks Sara!  
  
************************  
The Will of the Fighter  
Chapter 2  
Mysterious Encounters  
  
************************  
  
Botan sprinted down the corner, careful to avoid any demon. She stopped to rest on the wall, panting slightly. Her newly trained ears picked up a menacing growl behind her. She spun around and gasped as she saw an ugly red horned demon.  
  
No matter how many times Botan had killed them she still couldn't get used to their sickening appearance. With his sharp teeth bared and saliva dripping down his mouth, he charged her, claws first. Botan had just managed to avoid the head-on assault as she rolled out of the way. Thinking quickly, she used one of her moves.  
  
" Blue Crusher," she yelled as blue spirit energy shot out of her palm aiming it at the enemy demon.  
  
Because of her lack of training her aim was off, but still hit the ugly demon in the shoulder. The blast sent the demon into the wall, which crashed upon impact. She cursed herself for using a move that required spirit energy, for now she was totally drained.  
  
Resting just a bit longer, she continues to run down the damaged hallway, praying no demon would see her. She had been here for over an hour and now she was tried. No more than tried, she was exhausted. Her legs were screaming for her to stop, but she ignored them anyway.  
  
Unfortunately, luck was against her as three more demons spotted her and prepared to attack. She punched the first one then kicked him to the side. Turning around she grabbed a discarded metal pole and slammed it into the second demon's head. The third, however, slipped behind her, without her noticing. He raised his claws at her and slashed her good on the arm.  
  
Botan screamed in pain as blood spilled from her arm. She sagged to the floor in agony, unable to hold herself up any longer. The demon raised his arm to give her the final blow. Botan closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the upcoming attack. But it never came.  
  
Botan opened her eyes to see the creature dead on the floor, one clean cut through his chest. A hand wrapped around her waist to help her stand.  
  
" At least you kept yourself alive for your first mission anyway," Hiei told her softly.  
  
************************  
  
*ring *  
  
*ring*  
  
" Ahh," I screamed as I woke up from my dream.  
  
I wobbled sleepily out of bed and took out my brush. Looking at the mirror, I let my eyes wander to my alarm clock. 9:35. 9:35! Shit, I was supposed to meet the gang at 9:30!  
  
Ever since my new job, I have acquired a human body and an apartment. Stupid Koenma, he didn't even give me time to say goodbye to the other ferry girls or George. The only thing he gave me was my oar, which I can summon and control with my spirit energy.  
  
In world record time, I put my hair in its normal pony tail, changed out of my pj's and into jeans and a pink top, sliding my shoes on, I ran out the door heading for the park.  
  
**************************  
  
As I expected, the whole group was already there. Hiei in his tree, Kurama standing beside it, and Yukina talking to both of them happily. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten into another one of their pointless fights, and poor Keiko was left to try and break them up.  
  
" Hey, Botan, you're late, again," said Yusuke and all eyes turned to her.  
  
" Heh, sorry guys, I sorta slept in, again," I said sheepishly.  
  
Trying to change the subject, I asked ", what are we doing today?"  
  
" We're going to Makai, to do a little shopping," Keiko replied.  
  
"Keiko! I never said that!" Yusuke interjected.  
  
" You didn't have to, I want to go, so I will. Besides I went there before"  
  
" That was, different, you were with me the whole time, so I could protect you," Yusuke said desperately.  
  
" Then the girls will just have to pair up with a guy, for protection," I thought it was time I came into the discussion.  
  
" Oh, fine, but only if the others agree," Yusuke said defeatedly.  
  
" Yukina, my love, I'd protect you with my life!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
" Oh, Kazuma, you are so funny," Yukina giggled, thinking he was playing, missing just how serious he was about the matter.  
  
" Yusuke, you're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight after you ditched me for our date last Saturday," Keiko demanded.  
  
" It wasn't my fault! Koenma gave me that mission out of the blue," Yusuke tried to retaliate.  
  
" No buts," Keiko said and grabbed his arm, dragging him all the way. Yusuke didn't really care, he knew that this was how it would end anyway.  
  
I walked to Hiei and looked up at him. He nodded and jumped from his tree, in a silent agreement to be my partner, landing beside me seconds later.  
  
Even though with my new training and all, I didn't really need that much protection, we still stayed together for two reasons. One, Makai was filled with demons, and though unlikely, I may run into one or two stronger than myself. Two, the rest of the group still did not know of my new job as a spirit detective. They would think it weird if I did not go with someone.  
  
The others looked at us quizzically. No dought what was going through their minds, when did those two get so damn close?  
  
It was true, they were really close now. Some might say best friends. At first, they never showed there friendship, but as time passed they grew careless and things started to slip, making the others grow a little more than suspicious.  
  
Kurama and Shizuru (ok I decided to try this couple) had paired up because they were the only ones without a partner.  
  
***********************  
  
I ran into the store excitedly with the other girl, racing to the kimonos. I saw a pink kimono with a red obi. What was weird was it looked extremely identical to my old ferry uniform, except looked more elegant and had woven blue flowers on the silky material.  
  
" Botan, that would look so great on you! You should try it on," Yukina said smiling.  
  
" Why thank you, Yukina, I think I will," I said happily.  
  
We all took turns commenting each other and trying on clothes and accessories. Everyone bought at least a bags worth in the store.  
  
" Hey, girls, I think we should go, the boys are probably getting restless, and I don't know about you, but I am not looking forward to them yelling at us for taking so long.," Shizuru said.  
  
The girls nodded and walked outside the store, to where the guys were *ahem* waiting patiently for them.  
  
***********************  
  
" Oh, c'mon, how long does it take to buy some clothes?" I asked myself aloud.  
  
" They can't just be trying on clothes can they, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
" Keiko already has a full closet, I don't even want to think how she fits everything in there.," Yusuke added.  
  
" Ah, they are women, it is what they do, anyway it has only been twenty minutes, they should be another twenty if they do a repeat of last time," Kurama said.  
  
At this we all groaned.  
  
Like Kurama said, they came out twenty-two minutes later to be exact, all with large shopping bags.  
  
" Finally", Kuwabara snorted.  
  
" Hey, we went as fast as we could, and for being such good boys we decided to reward you", Botan replied.  
  
Kuwabara grinned stupidly.  
  
" We are going on dates?"  
  
" Eww, no we are going for ice cream!" Shizuru said.  
  
That was fine with me for I was rather fond of ice cream now, especially vanilla.  
  
Scouting all the demon, checking for anything out of the ordinary, I walked with Botan in the lead. Most of the demon looked at us hatefully but tried nothing so I saw no need to kill them, just yet anyway. A few looked at our women lustfully, but the girls missed the look and we ignored it. Some demon can just be so pitiful.  
  
***********************  
  
I spooned my precious vanilla ice cream into my mouth, savoring the taste.  
  
" Mmm," Botan said with her own strawberry ice cream. " I just love strawberry! Oh, shoot! I forgot my bag. Hold on a sec. I'll be right back."  
  
She moved to get up but I blocked her.  
  
" You shouldn't go out by yourself, not here," I told her.  
  
" Hiei, don't be ridiculous, I'll be back before you know it," Botan replied pushing past me and out the door.  
  
The others were unaware of the whole thing, too busy chatting to notice. I paused momentarily, and then followed her out the door. Something was amiss and my instincts were seldom wrong.  
  
***********************  
  
Walking quietly, I sped off to the previous store where I had left my bag. I really am an idiot, I'd lose my head if it wasn't connected to me. Thanking the clerk I scampered out with my once forgotten shopping bag.  
  
Feeling a little unnerved I half jogged half ran down the street. I later found that I did not know where I was. There was not much light, the streets all looked the same. Fear seized my heart at that moment. No, I must be calm. Oh, god, how can I be calm? I'm lost in the middle of Makai!  
  
Sure, I could beat a lot of the demon here but what if I bump into someone more powerful and they attack. Anything can happen out here. I still have my Blue Crusher attack, but like Yusuke, when he first started, I can only use it once.  
  
Losing all rational thoughts, I picked a random direction and ran blindly through the night. As I turned another corner a pair of strong arms caught me, midstep, and crushed me to the wall. One hand came to my mouth to stop any attempts of using my voice for help. I could tell he was a man because of his build.  
  
I started to struggle, and he held me tighter, stopping me completely. He whispered something so softly I could hardly hear him.  
  
" So you are Koenma's new spirit detective. A little young though aren't you? And very beautiful, might I add. Too beautiful to be mixed up with Hiei."  
  
Surprise flickered through my across my face. No one knew about that. Well, aside from Koenma, Hiei, and myself. How did he find out? A complete stranger no less. And a powerful one at that. It's bad enough that he knows that I'm an inexperienced spirit detective, but he knows I work with Hiei too?  
  
I turned around, still securely locked in his arms, to try to catch a glimpse of this man. I realized he was wearing a cloak, leaving nothing to be seen.  
  
In a rush of wind, I was snatched out of the stranger's, and into more familiar arms. Relief washed over me. I was safe. Hiei was here now.  
  
" Well, what do you know, the sword master arrives, good to see you again Hiei, it has been a while."  
  
" Who are you? And what do you want?" Hiei's voice was deadly calm and threatening. I shivered, not used to his voice being so cold.  
  
" You already know my name, or at least I should hope so. As for what I want, you will just have to find out."  
  
With that said he dashed off with speed as great as Hiei's.  
  
" Hiei we have a huge problem"  
  
************************  
  
She hates me now. She really, truly, 100% hates me. If she only knew that I did it for her, it was the only thing, I, Koenma, prince of Rekai could do to save her.  
  
I sighed and gave up with the stamping papers. It all happened so fast.  
  
As my assistant, Botan would always come with me to meetings with the other Lords, this one happened with a demon Lord of Makai. He happened to take an instant liking to Botan and that same day, wanted to court her. When I refused, he was furious. He threatened to get his warriors and kidnap her himself. I knew he was not fooling, so right after he left I thought of what I could do to help her. The problem was, in a situation like this, there isn't much anyone can do, prince or not.  
  
I wanted to protect her myself but not being skilled in the area, I thought of something else. I decided in her becoming a new spirit detective for many reasons. A, she would have to get stronger to defend herself, B, she would have to get one of the gang to teach her, C, they would become close and so they could protect her, and D, there was just too much to do for just Yusuke anymore.  
  
I told her my decision, without telling her anything except her job. She of coarse went into a rage, as she should with no explanation. In the end, she ran off crying on her oar, looking for someone to train her in the ways of fighting, breaking my heart in the process.  
  
The last person I thought she'd choose was Hiei. I think she was surprised too, but it all worked out, I guess. Hiei was probably the strongest on our team, the most likely to kill anyway. If anyone could protect her, he could. I just hope it is enough.  
  
Turning back to the papers on my desk I continued to stamp. Honestly, a trained monkey could do this.  
  
***********************  
  
" My lord."  
  
I turned to see my right hand man kneeling before me.  
  
" What is it, Horger?"  
  
" My lord, your troops are almost ready"  
  
" Good, report back to me when it is complete."  
  
" Yes, sire."  
  
Horger bowed in respect and took off down the hall, two men flanking his sides.  
  
I smiled on my throne. It is almost finished, my treasure. Soon we will stand side by side, no matter how that retched prince tries to stop me.  
  
Not only is she beautiful, she has powers that no one, not even she knows of. Soon that power will be mine and mine alone.  
  
***********************  
  
Evil laughter can be heard within the castle.  
  
************************  
  
Ok, now this is why it is partly AU. I don't know much, but I think originally there were only three demon lords. In my story there are many, all controlling a little bit of Makai. If anyone has any information on the three lords please send it to me at evilangel@comcast.net. Thanks! Also, I don't think you can really go shopping in Makai, well in this story you can. I think it would be cool to go to another world and but things, even if it is a demon world.  
  
Now we know why Koenma made Botan a spirit detective, but who are these new lords? And who is the cloak guy who knew about Botan and Hiei? Wait for the next chapter to find out.  
  
Thanks again for reading my story, please REVIEW! Give me couples for me to try, suggestion welcome, and easy on the flames. This is all new to me, remember it is my first fanfic. Sorry for the long wait!  
  
~Freesia~ 


	3. Ice Cream Fantasy

Okay!! Here I am, aren't all you guys and girls happy to see me?! Oh, yeah I brought the new chapter with me. I know that there was a slight problem with the last chapter. I hope it is fixed now. I do not really know what caused it and I hope it goes away! If it does not please do not desert this fic even though it might be a little harder to read. Please? *gives puppy dog face*  
  
To all my very loyal reviewers: (especially after the little problem)  
  
SweetyPunkGurl: Alright, you want some ideas? Let's see, you MUST have a fanfiction part and a fanart section will be cool. Maybe a section about all the characters and the missions if you know them well enough. Look at other sites and you might pick up an idea that you like. Wow, thank you thank you thank you!! You reviewed all three chapters! One of two people who did! May you be blessed ^_^  
  
Toki Mirage: Sorry to end my chapters, but if you look closely my chapters are getting longer and they are improving.(Besides the PROBLEM last time) Thanks for the review!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: Thanks for all your wonderful comments! This chapter shall have a bit of romance. I really am trying to get all the action/adventure stuff done so we can have the romance but this fanfic is taking longer than I thought it would. Now I think it may have up to twelve chapters.  
  
Hiei's Shadow: We even like the same couples! I don't recall any fics with Kurama/Shizuru and someone wanted it so here I am, trying to make it work for all I am worth. Botan has always been my favorite girl and Hiei is my favorite guy, that's how I usually make my couples! Glad I finally found someone who liked both couples! Thanks for the review!  
  
triangle144: I missed you in the second chapter! Oh well, glad to see your back! Thank ya for your review!  
  
Meiko M: Meiko! One of my favorite reviewers! Never fails to review a chapter of mine! You are one of two reviewers who reviewed every chapter! Yay someone else likes ice cream, although I'm not to fond of strawberry, but I LOVE vanilla! Yummy!  
  
DEMONLADY: Thanks for your interest in my little fanfic! I love all you reviewers PLEASE READ: Well, here's the new chapter. I just realized after I had posted the last chapter that I had forgotten the disclaimer! I feel so stupid now! I took my time with this chapter because I did not get as many review as I had hoped. It might have been because of the little problem ff.net went through right after I had posted it (you know where ff.net was down for a few days). Whatever the reason, I was sorta low on reviews so I did not rush. The more reviews, the faster and longer my chapters will be and/or posted. Sorry for all the people below that did review!  
  
Oh yeah, I know some people think it is confusing because of the switching POVs. I write this way because not many other people do and the fact that I like standing out. People remember you more! So to make it easier, would you like it if I said the person's name before I start to make it less confusing? Tell me in the reviews(  
  
My goal for this fic is to get over 10,000 words and 130 reviews. THOSE WEIRD THINGS ON THE END OF SOME WORDS WILL NOT GO AWAY. THEY JUST APPEARED WHEN I LOADDED THE CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO GET RID OF THEM PLEASE TELL ME!  
One more thing, COUPLES PEOPLE, COUPLES! I have received two in the first chapter and zip in the second. I do not write yaoi or yuri (boy/boy or girl/girl for those that do not know). If you want, I could even try to pair some characters with more than one person. Even though this will end as a Hiei/Botan fanfic I'm sure you all know. I am also adding Kurama/Shizuru into the mix as well. I wonder if people even read this part. ( I think I mentioned this before, but just in case, Hiei is not short in this fic! He is taller than Botan!  
  
Disclaimer: (for this chapter and the last one I forgot! Heh heh) None of us authors or authoresses actually own what we write about. Common fact. We just write the disclaimer so we do not get sued.  
  
Dedication: (yeah I decided to do a dedication) The dedication this time goes to all the people that love and support Botan! (You can tell I am doing Hiei in the next chapter)  
  
By the way, do you guys want the reviewer part after the chapter or before the chapter?  
  
To my reviewers: (now why do I feel like I am missing someone?)  
  
Big Rikku Fan: Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I tried to get this up as fast as I could!  
  
Anime Lover: Yeah Koenma actually had a reason. We feel the same way about Koenma, we don't hate him, yet we don't like him either. And we absolutely do not like him with Botan! (Sorry Botan/Koenma fans)  
  
Meiko M.: Thanks. You probably were the best reviewer yet! I also like the part about Kurama saying the girls taking 20 more minutes. As you can see I'm trying to give the story a brighter look with some humor. Glad to know some people are getting it! And you even reviewed both chapters. Now I feel all happy inside. (  
  
Jagan: You are also a great reviewer! It is getting difficult to find any Hiei/Botan fanfics nowadays. That's the main reason I started writing this fic, to get more people to like it and write about it as well. And to (hopefully) please all of their supporters that they already had. Thank you! You too have reviewed both chapters! Thank you thank you!  
  
Steph: Glad you liked it! I must thank you for your review! I'd be lost without my reviewers! Now you're two for two! Let's see if you can keep your record!  
  
SweetyPunkGurl: I noticed that you are one of my few reviewers that did review for both chapters! Your welcome for the ideas and you really must tell me the name of your site once it is finished. If you need any more ideas, tell me and I'll try to give you some! (  
  
Koneko: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I was wondering what you would think of my little ficcie! My goal for this fic is to get over 10,000 words!  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
Chapter 3  
Ice Cream Fantasy  
  
***********************  
  
I stared Hiei down in his eyes, looking for any emotions he might slip across his handsome features.  
  
" Hiei, do you know who that was? He said that you knew him", I asked.  
  
" No, the only way I would know him would be if we were friends when we were kids and the only person I befriended when I was little was Yukina. I'm positive that that MAN was not HER!" Hiei replied.  
  
" Well, duh, I could have told you that!" I exclaimed. " But what do we do now? That guy could be a threat. He knows our secret!"  
  
" I know, Botan, but it will not do us any good to worry like that. It would be a lot easier if we could just tell the others," he murmured more to himself than to me.  
  
" You already know that telling the others is not an option," I said and crossed my arms.  
  
" Come on we need to get back to the others. They are still waiting back at the ice cream parlor," Hiei said looking around once more.  
  
" You mean you know the way back?" I questioned with astonishment.  
  
He nodded, then smirked.  
  
" Unlike some of us, others tend to watch where they're going so they don't get lost."  
  
I glared at him. Does he always expect me to be perfect? I thought he would be easier after I completed my training, now he's even harder.  
  
" No, I don't, that's why I followed you here, woman," Hiei said as if reading my thoughts.  
  
I looked at him, surprised. How did he do that? Oh, right, him and his stupid jagan (is it jagan or jagon?) eye. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
" Did anyone ever tell you not to read someone's mind without permission?" I asked a little peeved at him.  
  
" No, not really," was his response, shrugging it off. ", Now let's go."  
  
I climbed onto his back, wrapped my arms around his neck, and wound my legs around his waist. I might have been embarrassed about this a few months ago but I was so used to riding on his back at this point, that it didn't bother me anymore. I gave him the nod to go. When he did not I was surprised again, for like the fifth time that day. Great, he's the one who insists we go, then he doesn't move? What's wrong with this guy err demon?  
  
" Aren't you forgetting something? Like the reason we are both out here?"  
  
Aw, crap, my shopping bag. I blushed from my stupidity. That's twice I forgot the damned thing. I spotted it near the corner of the wall and ran over to get it. Now that we had everything, I climbed back on Hiei, situated myself again and raced back to the ice cream parlor. Just before we took off, I let my chin rest on his shoulder, too tired to notice what I just did and missing the strange look Hiei gave me.  
  
***********************  
  
We arrived back at the ice cream place and met up with the gang. Answering questions like " Where were you?" and " What took you so long?" with " I had to go back to get my shopping bag" or " I got lost on the way back" we settled down at the table with everyone else.  
  
We had left our unfinished ice cream on the table and started to eat it once again.  
  
Though I didn't show it, that mystery guy really concerned me. I knew exactly who he was, my old buddy Jarren. I was forced to lie to Botan because I knew she would worry and get all excited about it, which would help us none.  
  
Jarren and I had grown up at the ice village ( I do not know what that place was called ). Like me, Jarren was also a fire demon, a rare and forbidden trait in any ice village. He was a master with the sword, he could probably even prove a good fight with me.  
  
We became friends and earned each other's trust rather quickly, due to all of our similarities. I certain he can wield fire and darkness as well as I can. Stupid idiot. Around 14 in human years, we had this fight about- I don't even want to think about it, too many painful memories.  
  
But that wasn't the part that confused me. Why and how did he know about Botan being a spirit detective? The new one, on top of all things? I sure as hell didn't tell me, Botan either. Maybe- no Koenma would have no reason to tell Jarren. I might not be fond of the toddler prince of Rekai but I dough he would do anything to harm Botan. Besides making her a spirit detective, that is, my mind shot back.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, the guy hates my guts. I know he is planning something, most likely revenge. That brought another question. Why now?  
  
I shook my head free of those thoughts. All of that won't help our predicament. I looked up to find Botan starring at me, a slightly worried expression plastered on her face.  
  
" Hiei, are you feeling alright?" she asked with genuine concern.  
  
I looked down at her with a rare smile and she smiled back happily, her concern melting into relief. By now we were all done our ice cream.  
  
" So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I think we should go to the beach!" Botan shouted.  
  
" That's a great idea, Botan. We have not gone there all summer!" Keiko agreed with her friend.  
  
" How about you, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked me.  
  
" It really doesn't matter to me. I guess the beach is ok. And I'm not little!" I said to the carrot-top haired fighter.  
  
" Yeah, you're gonna have to think of a new nickname, he's taller than me now!" Botan smiled at me.  
  
A year ago I had a huge growth spurt out of nowhere. Not that I missed being short. I really like my new height, mostly because no one can taunt me about it anymore, mainly Kuwabara.  
  
" Ok, now we know what we're going to do, where should we meet?" Kurama asked.  
  
" How about we meet at 10?" Yukina spoke for the first time.  
  
No one had any complaints about that so we all split up and headed for home, still with our partners. Botan was talking with Shizuru a little ways ahead of me, where I could keep a good eye on them. Kurama walked beside me a moment later.  
  
Last year, around the time I had the growth spurt, Kurama asked me to come and live with him, his annoying brother, father in law, and his mother, Shiori. I declined at first. I spent a lot of time with Kurama and got to know his family almost as well as Kurama himself did. About a week after Kurama, Shiori also asked. I couldn't say no to her so the next day I moved in the spare room.  
  
Likewise, Botan had Shizuru move in with her because she did not like living alone and Shizuru wanted to get an apartment anyway. Botan said things were going better than planned. I didn't care, as long as she was happy. Actually I liked her living with someone. incase something happened when I wasn't there. Shizuru, like her own oaf of a brother, had special abilities, though she didn't use them.  
  
It was then that Botan decided to turn around, Shizuru following suit.  
  
" Do you and Kurama want to come over for a bit?" She asked with a pinch of hope in her voice.  
  
I turned to look at Kurama. He nodded at me.  
  
" Sure, why not?"  
  
************************  
  
I unlocked the door to my apartment, number 106, on the 6'th and top floor. Good thing there was an elevator. I pushed the door open and stepped inside to the living room. I was glad I left the air conditioner on for it was scorching hot outside. School for the ningens ended a little over two weeks ago, and since summer began the weather was always above 92 degrees.  
  
Leaving my troublesome bag on the couch, I walked into the kitchen, Kurama, Hiei, and Shizuru trailing behind me. We all sat down at the table. I got up again to get the ice cream out of the fridge.( More ice cream! Yay!) I read the label on the container, Vanilla Fudge Twirl. I always got this kind so everyone could have what they wanted, Kurama and I liked chocolate, though I preferred strawberry, and Hiei and Shizuru liked to have vanilla.  
  
I saw Hiei's eyes light up. For some weird reason, ice cream was Hiei's favorite food or sweet, whatever you want to call it. Kurama, Shizuru, and I had become Hiei's best friends, I suppose. We were the only people, well besides Shiori, that he would drop his mask for. Sometimes.  
  
" Cones or cups?" I asked.  
  
" Cones" we all said at the same time and laughed.  
  
Five minutes later, we were all eating ice cream again. Man, if we kept this up we were all going to get fat.  
  
" It's been a while since we did this," Shizuru started.  
  
" Shizuru, it's only been three days," Kurama said.  
  
" Which is a long time for us," I reminded.  
  
" What should we do at the beach tomorrow?" Hiei questioned.  
  
" I don't know, how about we try fishing?" I replied.  
  
Ever since I received my ningen body I always wanted to go fishing, but never had the chance. I looked up eagerly as the others nodded.  
  
" I think they have boats we can rent there and I already have enough fishing rods for all of us." We all stared at him. " It's a family thing."  
  
" Oh."  
  
We all turned back to the conversation.  
  
About an hour later, Kurama and Hiei went back home. Shizuru and I had retired to our room for the night, after we brushed our teeth and finished our nightly routines. Most people would want their own room but we decided to share the big bedroom. It was more than big enough for the two of us, I took the left side, and her the right. I always wanted a big sister and Shizuru fit the part.  
  
" Night Shizuru"  
  
" Night Botan"  
  
I fell asleep quickly that night, worn out by all the excitement the day held, and dreaming of a mountain of strawberry ice cream. (^_^)  
  
************************ Ok, I personally love this chapter. As you can tell, I love ice cream! Now the whole cast (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama) are 17 in human years. Shizuru is 18. I don't know how old she is in the anime, but this is my fic and I want her to be 18.  
  
Now Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, and Hiei have made their own friendship circle in the group because they are my favorite characters and I am trying to make the couples Hiei/Botan and Kurama/Shizuru. They should be the main couples in this fanfiction, though there will be other couples as well. I just haven't been getting any.  
  
Botan and Shizuru share a sister/sister relationship like Hiei/Kurama are like brothers. In the first chappy I forgot to mention that Botan and Shizuru lived together. Sorry about that.  
  
Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! COUPLES, COUPLES, COUPLES!  
  
~Freesia~  
  
!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Some really rich and lucky person does. I am neither.  
  
*********************** 


	4. Water Guns and Cameras

Okay!! Here I am, aren't all you guys and girls happy to see me?! Oh, yeah I brought the new chapter with me. I know that there was a slight problem with the last chapter. I hope it is fixed now. I do not really know what caused it and I hope it goes away! If it does not please do not desert this fic even though it might be a little harder to read. Please? *gives puppy dog face*  
  
To all my very loyal reviewers: (especially after the little problem)  
  
SweetyPunkGurl: Alright, you want some ideas? Let's see, you MUST have a fanfiction part and a fanart section will be cool. Maybe a section about all the characters and the missions if you know them well enough. Look at other sites and you might pick up an idea that you like. Wow, thank you thank you thank you!! You reviewed all three chapters! One of three people who did! May you be blessed ^_^  
  
Toki Mirage: Sorry to end my chapters, but if you look closely my chapters are getting longer and they are improving.(Besides the PROBLEM last time) Thanks for the review!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: Thanks for all your wonderful comments! This chapter shall have a bit of romance. I really am trying to get all the action/adventure stuff done so we can have the romance but this fanfic is taking longer than I thought it would. Now I think it may have up to twelve chapters.  
  
Hiei's Shadow: We even like the same couples! I don't recall any fics with Kurama/Shizuru and someone wanted it so here I am, trying to make it work for all I am worth. Botan has always been my favorite girl and Hiei is my favorite guy, that's how I usually make my couples! Glad I finally found someone who liked both couples! Thanks for the review!  
  
triangle144: I missed you in the second chapter! Oh well, glad to see your back! Thank ya for your review!  
  
Meiko M: Meiko! One of my favorite reviewers! Never fails to review a chapter of mine! You are one of two reviewers who reviewed every chapter! Yay someone else likes ice cream, although I'm not to fond of strawberry, but I LOVE vanilla! Yummy!  
  
DEMONLADY1: Thanks for your interest in my little fanfic! I love all you reviewers!  
  
Jagan: Ok I pretty sure how to spell Hiei's jagan eye now! ^_^ I read your bio and started cracking up! You're so funny! Do you really go to an all girls school? Ha ha ha! Sorry, ok, I'm back. For some strange reason I like Kuwuabara for his honor. But it's just too hard to pass up an opportunity to tease him about something! ^_^ Now I have three reviewers who reviewed every chapter! Thank you!  
  
Bloody Love: Sorry I didn't update as fast as I could, I didn't feel the inspiration to write at the time. Don't really know why. Oh, thank you! At least you commented about the couples. I was really starting to wonder if people actually read the authoresses comments.  
  
Even Song: I'll give miss-I-want-confusion! I like things confusing! Fine, you want labels, I'll give you your stinking labels! Ok, I feel better now. Thanks for reviewing Sara. But you are still a label-loving-girlie-person- that-looks-like-me!  
  
princess-botan: For some reason your review did not come up on my stats, wonder why. But I did get your review through email so I'm happy! It's gonna take a while for this fanfic to be completed, that's for sure. I'm glad you like the couples, both of them. Yay!  
  
lalala: Thanks for all your encouragement!  
  
I want to give special thanks to Jagan, Trigger, Meiko M, Warrior of Chaos for putting my story on their favorite story or favorite author. You guys are the best! Sorry if I missed anybody, which I'm sure I did!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Some really rich and lucky person does. I am neither.  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
  
Chapter Three  
Water Guns and Cameras  
  
*********************** Botan  
  
" Hey, Botan, you up yet?"  
  
I groaned and rolled over, using the pillow to cover my head. Shizuru just sighed and flipped the whole mattress over. I groaned as my body made contact with the floor.  
  
" Sorry Botan, you forget that I am used to waking my brother up, and that boy could sleep through a bomb," Shizuru commented dryly," Now get up, breakfast is on the table."  
  
I perked up a bit upon hearing breakfast. Getting dressed, I remembered about the beach, so I decided to put my blue, two-piece bikini underneath. I walked out of my shared bedroom and to the kitchen. How Shizuru woke up so early was beyond me.  
  
I sat down to a breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon (yummy), buttered toast, and milk.  
  
" So have the boys called yet?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, they called awhile ago. They're going to pick us up at nine. That should give us enough time to get the boat," Shizuru replied as she finished packing our lunches and placing them carefully in a straw basket.  
  
Glancing at the clock briefly, I continued on with breakfast. Still, one question remained in my mind.  
  
" Um, Shiz, how exactly do you fish?"  
  
Shiz, on her part looked at me as if I had grown a horn. Then she started laughing.  
  
" I forgot you never went fishing before. I guess you get a fishing rod, which has a hook, after you put some kind of bait on it, and cast it. It's kind of easy, sometimes boring if you don't catch anything," Shiz explained.  
  
" Oh, that's all?" It seemed a little too easy to me.  
  
" Yeah that's all"  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Beep*  
  
" Crap, they are here! C'mon let's go!" Shizuru half screamed.  
  
I grabbed the bag that held a deflated beach ball, four sets of shades, sunscreen, and a net. Grabbing the keys off the table I followed Shiz out the door.  
  
***************************** Botan  
  
Hiei turned to see us rushing out the door, lost track of time by talking no doubt.  
  
" Sorry we were-," I started.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, we know you were talking and you lost track of time," Hiei finished.  
  
I stared at me for a couple seconds, mouth agape. Then I smiled.  
  
" You know us so well it's a sin"  
  
I decided to change the subject.  
  
" Did you get everything?"  
  
" Uh huh, did you put sunscreen on?" This time Shizuru spoke up.  
  
" Shiz, we are demons, are skin is thicker and tougher than mortals are. We can't get sun burn," Kurama said, starting the car and driving down the road.  
  
" Yeah, we are not weak like you pathetic ningens," Hiei started provoking us.  
  
" Hey! Turn around and say that to my face Mr. I-am-so-high-and-mighty!" Shiz countered.  
  
Kurama was driving, Hiei had shotgun, and Shiz and I were stuck in the back. I sighed listening to them bicker back and forth. To this day, I don't know who fights more, Shizuru and Hiei or Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
" Kurama, can you turn the air on? It's kinda hot back here," I asked him, ignoring the other two. By now we were used to this and learned to tune them out.  
  
" Beautiful day isn't it?" Kurama asked trying to start a conversation. 0 " What!? I'll show you weak!" Shizuru then grabbed Hiei's chair and tried to rock it back and forth.  
  
" Stop that you insane, idiot woman!" Hiei yelled in return.  
  
" Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it?" I replied, admiring the scenery.  
  
All I had wanted was a peaceful, non-chaotic ride to the beach. I looked at the trunk. (it was a jeep, ok. So you can see in the trunk while in the car. Of course it is red, knowing Kurama ^_^) In it were four poles with string on it and a sharp, pointy thing tied to the end of the string. So that's a fishing rod.  
  
I turned my attention back to the others. Hiei had his chair pulled back on Shizuru, making it hard for her to move.  
  
" Hiei, you better move this chair or else!"  
  
" Or what, woman, are you going to yell at me some more?" Hiei challenged.  
  
I looked back in the trunk and so a water gun. I grabbed it and shook it a bit.  
  
*Swish*  
  
Ok, it has water, this could be fun! I looked around and saw that no one had noticed me. Kurama was too busy driving, and the quarrelling duo were busy, umm, quarrelling. Now, time for the fun.  
  
" Hiei, Shizuru, quit it!"  
  
So to say, neither of them gave me any mind.  
  
" Stop!" I tried again  
  
I grinned. If they wouldn't listen, they should be punished. I raised the water gun in their direction, pleased they failed to notice yet again. I looked at Kurama. He nodded, also grinning. He held the wheel with one hand, and a small black cube shaped thing I recognized as a camera in the other. Oh this was going to be good. Wasting no more time, I pulled the trigger.  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Ahhh! What the hell?!"  
  
" Ha ha ha! You deserved that Hie-"  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Ahhh! Botan, just who's side are you on!" Shizuru asked in the tone of a demand. Both had impressions of confusion and fury on their faces. I turned to look at Hiei. With that kind of face he looked kind of cute. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and looked down so the others, mainly Hiei, wouldn't see it.  
  
*Click*  
  
*Flash*  
  
We looked at each other and that did it. We both burst into fits of laughter.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha"  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha"  
  
The two turned to look at Kurama, who now held an expression of fake innocence. It took them a few seconds to figure out what had happened.  
  
" Kitsune, you better give me that camera!" Hiei said in a threatening voice.  
  
" Now, now Hiei, I think those pictures are going to come out good," Kurama said in a babying manner.  
  
" Yeah, Hiei, if you can just picture the look on your faces! It was too perfect!" I said visualizing the scene in my mind. I started laughing and Kurama soon followed.  
  
Hiei was reaching for the camera, intent on sending it into oblivion. I, for one, was not about too let that happen.  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Arrrggh! Will you stop that?!" Hiei reached for the camera yet again.  
  
I smiled. When will he ever learn.  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Alright, that's it!"  
  
He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped in the back. I tried to squirt him, but he had snatched the water gun too. We both started struggling for the water gun. I pulled the trigger, but because of all the struggling, it missed Hiei, and hit Shizuru square in the face.  
  
" Hey! Give me that thing!"  
  
Now with three people fighting for the water gun, it was much harder to shoot with any aim at all, still I pulled the trigger once more. It missed all of us completely, but managed to hit the dry, male driver in the back of the neck.  
  
Kurama turned around, surprise written clearly on his face. Now if only I had the camera.  
  
" Watch out!" Shiz screamed.  
  
Because of the squirt, Kurama was no longer paying any attention to the road. We looked up to see an old lady crossing the street. Somehow, much to our relief, Kurama swerved around the old lady, barely missing a fire hydrant.  
  
We all sighed with relief.  
  
" Crazy kids!"  
  
We turned to see the very lucky, old lady waving her cane threateningly at us and sweatdropped.  
  
" Just be happy you are alive, hag," Hiei muttered to no one in particular.  
  
" Hiei, how can you say that? We almost killed that poor lady," I said softly, still not over the fact that I had almost run an old woman over.  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
" It is all your fault anyway! You and the damn squirt gun!" Hiei said meanly. ( Is that even a word?)  
  
" If you weren't arguing like there was no tomorrow, I wouldn't have had the urge to squirt you!" I replied angrily.  
  
" You could have asked us to stop!" He replied coolly.  
  
" I did!" I retorted.  
  
The only one who loved to have arguments besides Shiz and Kuwabara was me.  
  
" Ugly wench!"  
  
" Stupid jerk!"  
  
And for some reason, I think I always do the best against him. There goes peaceful, not to mention I think this is as chaotic as a car ride can get!  
  
************************ Hiei  
  
Kurama pulled up in the beach parking lot next to Keiko's blue car. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Puu were all ready on the beach making a huge sand castle.  
  
" Hey guys, why are you so late?"  
  
" We got a ticket," I said in my usual monotone voice.  
  
" Really?" Keiko raised an eyebrow. ," And Kurama was driving?"  
  
Botan nodded sheepishly. Because of all the commotion, the old hag, the camera, the squirt gun, and world war three going on, Kurama was having a very had time giving all his attention to the wheel. Eventually, a man in a blue suit pulled us over. I offered to slice him in half, but the others all gave me a horrified look and said it would be better to leave him alone.  
  
" We are only ten minutes late anyway," Shizuru pointed out.  
  
Botan, Kurama and I all agreed.  
  
" True, but normally you guys are ten minutes early," Yukina commented.  
  
Giving up we moved back to the car to get the fishing equipment out of the trunk. I took the fishing rods, Botan the tackle box, Kurama took the bait (worms), and Shiz took the basket that held our lunch.  
  
Walking up to the dock, Shiz went to a shack with a sign that said, boat renting beside it. She came out a minute later with a set of keys. Our group followed her to a small white, blue-striped, motor boat. This time I took the wheel. Botan sat beside me and Shiz and Kurama took the back. To free our hands, we put everything in the back of the boat.  
  
Taking the keys from Shizuru, I turned the engine on and we sped off in the ocean. I decided the best thing about boating is that there is no traffic and no speed limit. (at least I don't think there is) Stopping a ways from the dock, I parked the boat and Kurama took the fishing rods out of the back. Botan was looking at them curiously, as was I for both of us had never been fishing.  
  
" They are all set up so the only thing you must do now, is to put on the bait," Kurama explained.  
  
" Bait?" Botan questioned.  
  
" Yes, worms," Kurama replied.  
  
I almost laughed as her eyes bugged out.  
  
" What are you afraid of touching a worm?" I teased.  
  
She glared at me and lifted her nose in a snooty manner.  
  
" No, I just don't want to hurt the worm by putting the hook through its middle," she said.  
  
I sighed. Typical Botan.  
  
Kurama and Shiz had already hooked their worms. I took this time and hooked my own worm. Botan saw this and looked back in the Styrofoam box and the worms. She then looked at me pleadingly.  
  
" Please," she asked with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Oh, no not the puppy dog face. No! Make it go away!  
  
" Fine"  
  
I took her rod and hooked her worm, then gave it back to her.  
  
" Thanks, Hiei!" Botan said cheerily and happily took her rod.  
  
She looked at the others for more instructions. Kurama and Shiz saw us looking at them with a confused look.  
  
" Sorry, sorry! Now you have to cast the line and wait for a fish," Shiz demonstrated a cast.  
  
" And how do we know when we have a fish and how do we catch it," I asked.  
  
" Oh! See the red thing on the end of the line? That's called a bobber. It will bob up and down and you will feel a tug on the end of the line. When it does this, just give your rod a tug to hook the fish, and reel it in," Shiz explained again but this time Kurama demonstrated.  
  
" But if we hook the fish won't that hurt?" Botan questioned eyeing the hook.( I said the same thing the first time I went fishing)  
  
" I suppose it will, but how did you think we would catch them, with our hands?" Kurama asked jokingly.  
  
" I could've done it", I muttered.  
  
We all cast our lines in the water and started to wait patiently for a fish. And waiting and waiting and waiting. Did I mention we were waiting for a stupid fish to bite?  
  
" This is boring, where's the action, the challenge in this?" I asked annoyed.  
  
" The challenge is to be patient and the action is trying to hook a fish. Now shut up and be still before you scare the fish away," Shizuru replied.  
  
I looked around past the boat, to the environment. The water was semi- clear so you could almost see the stones and sand at the bottom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement in the water. Upon further investigation, I noticed Botan's bobber was moving.  
  
" I got a fish!" Botan exclaimed, at the same time trying to reel the fish in.  
  
" Kurama, how big are the fish supposed to be?" Botan asked, still struggling with the line.  
  
" Not to big, this is a small lake," the fox demon replied.  
  
" Well it feels, big! Come on you stupid fish, stop struggling already and let me reel you in! Nice fishy", Botan said and started leaning over the boat as she was slowly being pulled in by the fish.  
  
*Snap*  
  
Botan's line suddenly broke, sending her back into the boat with much force. That's it. I took my shirt off and dove in the water after the fish. Because the fish took the line with it, the bobber allowed me the pinpoint where the fish was. No more of this ningen crap, I'm goin' to do this my way! That's it. I took my shirt off and dove in the water after the fish, surprising the others.  
  
" Hiei! Get back here!" Botan screamed at me.  
  
I swam under the water, thankful the sun had warmed it up a bit. I saw the fish swimming away, hook embedded in it's mouth. I did a quick double take of the fish. Kurama says small fish. Well then, this fish must have been the king fish of the lake for it was half the size of the boat itself. No wonder Botan couldn't reel this big boy in. I grabbed the fish's back, careful to avoid the spines.  
  
It thrashed in my grasp, and I found myself holding on for dear life. The fish swerved into the boat, taking me with him. I pulled the fish up so I could breathe in the air, before Mr. God fish took off once again. Botan saw my foot being pulled away in the water and quickly grabbed it, trying to pull me back in.  
  
The force was to much for her, so she half her body was over the boat, luckily for her, Kurama saw and grabbed her feet, saving her from the water. Shizuru grabbed him to keep him from falling into the water. The fish began pulling the whole boat, with everyone else besides me, aboard, and trying desperately to stay that way.  
  
We must have been quite a sight, four people, two ningens, two demons, being pulled by what they can only assume a giant fish, holding on to each other, one halfway out of the boat, and one immersed in water. The gang had seen us and Keiko had a camera, Yusuke grinning from ear to ear as he watched, Kuwabara rolling about in the sand, laughing his heart out, and Yukina was giggling madly. Oh no is this 'make fun of Hiei and take his picture to torture him for all time day'?  
  
The fish was now heading for land, much to my relief for I was getting fed up of being dragged by a fish and making a hilarious scene. As the water began to shallow, Botan released her grip on my feet, as I tightened my own grip upon the retarded fish and stood up, bringing the fish with me, out of the water, squirming helplessly in my tight grasp.  
  
Kurama pulled the boat on land, so it would not float away, while the girls gathered around me to inspect the troublesome fish.  
  
" I have never seen fish before," Shizuru said admitted.  
  
I turned to glare at Kurama.  
  
" Only small fish you say, do you think a small fish could drag a boat around for fifteen minutes?" I questioned irritably, only to notice that Kurama didn't hear me. Instead he had his attention focused on the damn fish.  
  
It has a pale silver, with a green diamond shaped gem on the center of his forehead. Large spines lay threateningly on his back, and looked to have razor sharp teeth. He had a long pointy nose(think sword fish) that could probably do some damage if use as a sword.  
  
" I've seen that fish before. It is from Makai," We all gasped and gave him our full attention, " I believe it to be called the God fish or king fish as some people like to call it. It was given the name for it's super strength for a fish, and it's size."  
  
Go figure.  
  
" Yup that's right," I turned to the voice to find that the God fish had spoken.  
  
" Y- you can talk?" Botan stuttered eyes widening.  
  
" Very well actually," the God fish replied, loving the amazement on her face.  
  
" The name's Axel, by the way. Brought here a few centuries ago from Makai. Now would you mind if you removed this hook? My lip is getting sore"  
  
We were brought out of our stupor and Shiz got rid of the hook.  
  
" You're not going to eat me are you?" Axel asked.  
  
" No, why would we eat you when we could get so much money for a talking King fish at the zoo?" Shizuru answered with another question.  
  
" Shizuru!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
" Tell you what, I'll give you something if you set me free," Axel said thoughtfully.  
  
" What could you possibly do for us? You're a fish!" Hiei replied.  
  
" I can give you this shell.", A shell materialized in front of Axel, " When you throw it in the water it will emit a special noise that, I or my friends can hear and will assist you however possible."  
  
Botan took the shell in her hands.  
  
" Look, Axel you don't have to do this just for your freedom," Botan said truthfully, " We can just put you back"  
  
" That's ok. You can have the shell as a reminder that you caught the king of the lake. Besides it might be fun to help you. You seem to be the adventurous type of people." Axel replied, " You even know of Makai"  
  
" Well I guess you could say that," Kurama said.  
  
I picked Axel up again and stepped into the water. I lowered him into the water as the others bid their farewells. Maybe he wasn't so bad. For a fish that dragged you around in a lake.  
  
************************  
  
Well there's the fourth chapter and my longest yet. I hope to get 55 reviews before continuing, which shouldn't be long considering I know exactly what is going to happen. Actually they were supposed to be in this chapter but it was already too long. Over 4000 words. I made it over 10,000 words! Aren't you proud of me? There might be that little problem again, but I hope there isn't. If anyone knows how to get rid of it please tell me. It's killing me seeing problems in my fanfic and not being able to fix them. Please do not flame me or be gentle. Open to couples that you want. Oh yeah I saw a bloopers section in one fanfic and decided to try it!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloopers^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(the pov is going to be different here)  
  
Botan groaned and rolled over, using the pillow to cover her head. Shizuru just sighed and flipped the whole mattress over. Botan groaned as my body made contact with the floor.  
  
" And there goes my knee."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Arrrggh! Will you stop that?!" Hiei reached for the camera yet again.  
  
Botan smiled. When will he ever learn.  
  
*Squirt*  
  
" Alright, that's it!"  
  
Hiei unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped into the back seat. He snatched the water pistol and began squirting her mercilessly. Botan shrieked and used her hands to try to shield her face from the water. Shizuru reached in the back and pulled out three more water guns. She squirted a surprised Hiei and gave a water pistol to Kurama and Botan.  
  
" Water war!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The force was too much for Botan, so she half her body was over the boat, luckily for her, Kurama saw and grabbed her feet, saving her from the water, unfortunately, her feet slipped from from his grasp.  
  
*Splash*  
  
"Kurama!", a soaked Botan exclaimed.  
  
" Woopsies"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiei struggled to get a grip on Axel and held on for dear life.  
  
" Help! I'm going to die at the fins of a King fish! Ahhhh!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Freesia~ 


	5. The Note

I'm here I'm here! I decided to update early this time for two reasons, a. I got over 50 reviews and b. I got a lot of reviews so I tried to update early. I'm going to laugh at myself if this does not come out early. I guess this came out a little late. ( Yes, I know the characters are getting a little OCish but I am trying my best to keep them as much in character as possible. And, yes, I also have been aiming on comedy, most of you are probably wondering where all the action/adventure is right? Well it is coming, just be patient. Luv you all (especially if you review) and enjoy!  
  
To my reviewers:(bless you all)  
  
Sarah: Kurama/Botan fan huh? They used to be my favorite couple, and Yusuke/Botan before that actually. I still support both but Hiei/Botan is my current favorite. Read Teach Me! By Goten0040, you'll get hooked! Do you want me to email you when I update chapters?  
  
Jagan: Yay! One of my favorite reviewers! Actually your whole bio is pretty funny! I never knew anyone that went to an all girls' school so I was kinds curios^^ I'm glad you delt with the person who said Hiei was stupid! *sticks tongue out at person* ^^  
  
DemonLady1: I'm trying to update as fast as I can, promise. Jeez, you reviewers are so hard to please! ^^  
  
EvenSong: Oh look! It's evil-label-girl! Hi Sara how ya doin'? Hope you've been getting more reviews!  
  
Hiei's shadow: Yay! Someone liked the comedy! I tried to put some in to give the fic a lighter look, before the devastating stuff came in.fortunately or unfortunately it should be coming up soon. You even adore both of my couples! How wonderful!  
  
Eclipse: Thank you very much! I appreciate it!  
  
Anime Lover: Glad you liked the bloopers. I read a fic somewhere that had them and I just had to try for myself. (  
  
Kya: Wow you really wanted this chapter! But please don't kill me!( Just keep reviewing and you'll get all the chapters you want! (  
  
Colleen: Another comedy lover! Too bad it might end soon.I'm not sure. I think I will have at least 15 chapters before I finish, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
Songtress Lenne of Zarnarkand: Thanks for reading my story, especially if you had to go through burning eyes while reading it. Don't you just hate when that happens? And don't worry about it I love being weird too. ( Isn't it just grand? Make sure you review or the stuffed marshmallow aliens will come after you! Yeppers, I did sign your gb. There are not enough of anything with Hiei/Botan, may it be fanfics, websites, pictures, songs, or even the supporters. Never stop loving Hiei/Botan or the world will be doomed! From now on, would it be ok if I just called you Kasumi? It's a lot shorter!  
  
Bloody Love: Thank ya! You liked my bloopers! I was wondering what you people would think of them! Since you insist, I will continue writing the bloopers. They are a bunch of fun to write. I encourage all of you to do them. You won't be disappointed!  
  
LadySappire4: Thankies! Yeah I guess I am focusing more on non-central characters in this ficcy. They just happen to be my favorites! Glad you like it too!  
  
Meiko M: Don't worry Meiko, I have no intention of stopping the fic. Vanilla is actually my third favorite too, only beaten by coffee, and chocolate chip cookie dough. Yummy! Love your reviews, even every chapter! One of my most loyal reviewers!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: I love writing bloopers! They are fun, in my opinion anyway! And they add humor! ^_^  
  
Hiei4711: My pairings are a little odd, huh? At least I think they are.  
  
Disclaimer: Check the last chapter, I'm tired of writing this. Aren't we all?  
  
Chapter Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all Hiei fans and/or supporters!  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
Chapter Five  
The Note  
  
******************************Botan  
  
I smiled, relishing the feel of the warm sun on my skin. I closed my eyes in content, lying back on the beach towel. Shizuru lay beside me, both of us clad in our new bathing suits. The boys went off somewhere after lunch, which was about an hour ago.  
  
" Hey Botan?" I heard Shizuru speak next to me.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Do you think we should start looking for the guys now? We have to leave in an hour or so."  
  
No! I was feeling lazy from the sun, and right now I wasn't too keen on searching for Hiei and Kurama when I could be basking in the warmth of the sun. Besides, they could take care of themselves right? And if the couldn't too bad!  
  
" I guess." I heard myself mumble contrast to my inner thoughts.  
  
I rolled over and stood up, picking my things up and placing them in a cotton bag, Shizuru doing the same.  
  
" Do you know where they went?" I questioned her.  
  
" Yeah, they said they were going into the forest. Probably to train", Shiz answered.  
  
Turning in the direction of the forest, we headed to find the boys. (I know what most of you are thinking, a forest right next to a beach? Well, it could happen.) It took us a good fifteen minutes to get there. When we entered the forest I almost lost my flip-flop, and had already tripped multiple times. Those boys are dead! I don't care how much they want to train!  
  
I stopped dead as I heard growling straight ahead of us. There were five, weak, third class demons, snarling like their lives depended on it. Normally, this would not be a problem, but seeing as I am not dressed for the occasion, it would be hard to move. Not to mention I have Shizuru with me. And no Hiei in sight. However it is my job as spirit detective to be rid of these despicable creatures.  
  
I took I fighting stance, and Shizuru followed. I knew that Kuwabara learned all his street fighting from Shizuru.  
  
" Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The largest of them asked, giving us an evil grinned. I am guessing he is the leader because of his size.  
  
" Two mortal girls, can we play with them?" His second in command asked.  
  
" If you don't leave now, I can't promise you will stay alive much longer," I said in a cold voice that had Shizuru surprised. Gone were all my bubbly cheer and happy nonsense, left with only a cold warrior ready for battle.  
  
" Like you could do anything to us," the leader replied in the all too familiar I-am-a-superior-demon-and-you-are-dirt voice.  
  
" I can do more than you imagine," I said smirking. I could tell they were disturbed by my behavior, including Shizuru.  
  
" She's bluffing!" The leader cried out. In his fury he began an all out run and tried to pummel me with his claws. Mistake number one.  
  
I easily pushed Shizuru out of harms way and pointed my index finger at the foolish demon, a blue glow surrounding it. I decided to use my spirit energy so I didn't have to more less I slip and fall because of my shoes. Just before he reached me, I sent the blast forward, cutting through his middle.  
  
" Spirit Gun!"  
  
************************ Hiei  
  
I suddenly tensed up in my tree, and saw Kurama doing the same below me. I sensed Botan's spirit energy rise before I saw a bright blue light, then a loud bang, and then smoke. I used my jagan to tap into her mind to find their whereabouts.  
  
" What the heck was that? It felt like Botan," Kurama asked looking at me, as if asking for an explanation.  
  
" Let's just say that Botan has more skills than you thought. Now hurry, Botan and Shizuru are this way!" I yelled, not giving him a chance to reply before my figure blurred from sight.  
  
*************************** Botan  
  
Shizuru gasped a meter away from me. I winced. She was going to want one hell of an explanation after this one! The demon fell to the floor, dead as a doorknob. His friends' eyes widened in surprise. I could tell they were not expecting that.  
  
" This is what will happen if you do not leave-" I was cut off as the enemy demons rushed forward giving me no head. I sighed mentally. Mistake number two. At least they were loyal. Stupid. Foolish. But loyal just the same.  
  
I glanced at Shizuru.  
  
" You up for a fight?"  
  
" I was waiting for you to ask," She replied, cracking her knuckles.  
  
" Blue Crusher!" I yelled, aiming at the second in command. The swirling blue beam (if you want to know what this looks like just picture Biyomon's spiral twister except blue) erupted from my finger. This time not even a body was left from the blast.  
  
I curled my fingers into a fist, punching a demon square in the face, knocking him into unconsciousness. I turned in time to see Shizuru plant a rather hard kick in the center of one of the two demons that were upon her. She then grabbed a discarded tree branch and whacked him on the head.  
  
I rubbed my hands together, as if brushing them off. I froze once more to feel two more, much more powerful kids. I relaxed when I recognized it to be Hiei and Kurama. Hiei and I shared a look. Shizuru had a first hand glimpse of my power, and Hiei's look proved that Kurama had felt it also. I looked up into their faces somewhat timidly and saw them glaring at me that said one word. Spill.  
  
I somehow found myself at a loss for words. Luckily, Hiei, not for the first time, came to my rescue.  
  
" I know you are confused and have a lot of questions right now, but can it wait until we get back to the apartment? We promise to answer all of your questions as best as we can when we get back"  
  
They nodded, giving us a skeptic glance.  
  
*******************************Hiei  
  
The four of us piled onto the comfortable sofas and couches in the living room. Botan was looking around nervously, Kurama and Shizuru went to make hot chocolate, and I stared at the fire.  
  
Shiz and Kurama came out with steaming cups of hot chocolate, handing us one each, and marshmallows on the center table.  
  
" Where should we begin?" I asked, trying to think back to the previous months.  
  
" How about we start where Botan got those powers, and why you know all this and we don't," Shiz said glaring at both of us. We visibly winced under her stare. Great, this was going well.  
  
" Three months ago, Koenma suddenly found the need to get another spirit detective, and forced the job on me. He told me I would get my first mission in a month, and to be ready. To this day, I have no clue as to why he made me of all people a spirit detective. It didn't make any sense. All I knew then was I had to get stronger or I would die. So I went to Hiei and somehow I convinced him to train me", she managed a small smile at me, " that was the start of our friendship. The next day I knew why Yusuke was always cursing Genkai, they are unmerciful in training. I wonder who trains harder, Hiei or Genkai, they can't be that far apart."  
  
I 'hn'ed in the corner and glared at her.  
  
" Well, it's true!" Botan glared right back.  
  
" Anyway, Hiei trained me and he accompanied me on my first mission. Come to think of it, he went on all my missions with me. We thought it best not to tell anyone because they might get the wrong idea and we would never hear the end of it. I'm not working on a mission right now so don't ask. Besides that, any questions?"  
  
" So let me get this straight, you are a spirit detective," Botan nodded ," and you trained her," I nodded," so I am the only not trained person for fighting here?!"  
  
" That explains the sudden closeness and the human body. What attacks do you have?" Kurama asked.  
  
I spoke up.  
  
" I can answer that. Botan can use the spirit gun and blue crusher, which she used today. We are still working on others."  
  
" And what missions have you been on?"  
  
" Well, I guess there was about four of them, basically just taking down certain demon teams that were causing trouble, or blowing secret bases up. Makes us sound like terrorists if you ask me," Botan replied with a giggle.  
  
Shizuru raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You do know that you will have to train me now too? I will not be the only one on our team that cannot help fight!" Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
" That's not true! Keiko and Yukina don't fight either!" Botan quickly disagreed.  
  
" They don't want to fight! And I was born a fighter, like my brother! I should have the same power he has right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Kurama and I can train you tomorrow, if you wish."  
  
" No! Not Hiei! Not again! He's a killer when it comes to this stuff!" Botan screamed with dismay.  
  
" Botan, if you think I'm bad, try Kurama! He's much worse than me! I have my pride to stop me but that doesn't work for Kurama!"  
  
Botan and Shizuru shrunk in their seats. Tomorrow was going to be hell.  
  
************************* Botan  
  
I was in the bathroom, getting dressed in my nightshirt and brushing my teeth. God, Hiei is going to kill me tomorrow in training, I know it! At least I'll get stronger and I'll learn more attacks. I tried to look at the bright side. And you won't be able to walk for a week! At least Shizuru would be there. Kurama was supposedly worse than Hiei, which had to be terrifying. Hiei sometimes would talk about the training Kuwabara went through before the dark tournament to make me feel better. What he had to say about Kurama's training was one hundred times worse than Hiei, plush some. While Hiei only used a sturdy branch as his weapon, Kurama went all out with the rose whip, thorns and all. If we were getting trained, I was sticking with Hiei!  
  
I heard Shizuru scream and glass brake. I spit into the sink and ran out the door. Shizuru was lying on the bed, pillow raised, prepared to hit any intruder who dare enter. The curtains blew freely in the wind, the shattered remains of the window on the floor. I noticed I brick lying on the glass. I picked it up and found a not attached to the other side. It read: I am coming for you, spirit detective. How creepy. Who could have wrote this? Anyone who might have seen us on our missions were killed. Um maybe one of the gang was trying to play a prank? I immediately shook my head. This is not their idea of a prank. They would never go as far as to break a window and not take a picture of our surprised faces.  
  
Until an hour ago, only Hiei knew I was a spirit detective, Shiz and Kurama promised not to tell anyone. Maybe someone from one of my missions were following orders from someone else and taped it, like Sakyo. I tried hard but couldn't think of anything else. Wait, what about that guy I met in the streets. He knew I was a spirit detective and he seemed really strong. What if he had friends? Oh no, not good. Calm down Botan, nothing is going to happen.  
  
I grabbed a dustpan and broom to clean the broken glass shards that remained on the floor. Shizuru had the phone and was calling a glass company to fix the window.  
  
" Okay I called and they said the earliest they could be here is ten in the morning. That's good because training starts at twelve thirty so that should give them enough time." Shizuru said, plopping on her bed once more.  
  
I dumped the glass into the trash the lay down on my own bed, thinking.  
  
" Shizuru I don't think we should tell Hiei and Kurama about the window or note. They would just worry, make us train harder, never leave us, and act as a thorn in our butts!" I exclaimed even though part of me wanted very much to tell Hiei. I knew he would protect me and that made me happy to think that no matter what he would always be there to help me. But he would make both of us train harder, in hopes that we can defeat this new foe or never leave us to ourselves. It didn't appeal to me of being followed constantly around by anyone, even if it was Hiei of Kurama.  
  
" You're right, it would serve no purpose to get them involved, when this could be someone's idea as a trick or something. It could be a lucky guess that they said spirit detective, or maybe they heard one of us say it. It is Yusuke's nickname. It wouldn't be right to make them worry over nothing. So far we have no proof that this isn't just some work of a jokester. It could be someone from school for all we know!" Shizuru agreed.  
  
" However it would do us good to be constantly aware until we get to the bottom of this."  
  
Neither of us was quick to fall asleep that night. Something we both knew we would pay for in the morning. Whenever we almost drifted into sleep we would remember the letter. The blowing wind was a constant reminder of what had happened. Somewhere in the night both of us passed out of exhaustion.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ok there was the fifth chapter! I hope you all liked it. The truth is out, well at least to two more people, anyway. It's a start! So we finally start to see part of the major plot of the story. Was it that guy way back in chapter two or that weird guy Koenma was talking about? I'm so happy! I met my goal of fifty reviewers. Before I continue I hope to get seventy-five reviews! Please? Make me happy?! Free to all couples, not yaoi or yuri(boy/boy or girl/girl). Also free to suggestions!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloopers^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(different pov here)  
  
Hiei suddenly tensed up in his tree, and saw Kurama doing the same below him. He sensed Botan's spirit energy rise before he saw a bright blue light, then a loud bang, and then smoke. Hiei used his jagan to tap into her mind to find their whereabouts. He wasn't paying attention to anything else but Botan, so he started to slip off the tree.  
  
" What the heck was that? It felt like-Hiei!," Kurama asked looking at Hiei who had just fell from the tree and started laughing.  
  
"C-cu-cut!" He managed to say before he lost it completely.  
  
" OW!" Hiei said,"That's it! From now on I need a tree free contract!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shizuru was lying on the bed with swirly eyes from where the brick had hit her.  
  
" Shiz! Are you alright?"  
  
" Botan, call the doctor!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It read: Pick you up at 7:00, Sunday. xoxoxo~Kurama  
  
" Shizuru! What's this!" Botan exclaimed after reading the note.  
  
" Oh that's just the not Kurama gave me for our date-" Shizuru started but then realized what she was about to say and blushed.  
  
Hiei walked in seeing that the two were not saying the right lines.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" We got the wrong note. Instead we got Kurama's letter to Shizuru about their date," Botan said, grinning at Shizuru, while her blush darkens.  
  
Kurama then walks in.  
  
" What's going-" Hiei handed him the note. Kurama blushed and ran out of the room followed closely by Shizuru.  
  
Botan and Hiei follow.  
  
" Hey I want details!" Botan yelled as she ran after them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Freesia~ 


	6. A Day of Training

Well I made it to chapter six, the training chapter, dun dun dun. This chapter should have the long awaited romance, or a little anyway. If anyone has questions or just wants to talk feel free to email me at evilangel@comcast.net.  
  
Disclaimer: You don't have to be psychic to know I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter Dedication: To all Hiei/Botan supporters!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
DemonLady1: Another blooper fan, don't cha just luv em'? Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Jagan: Never missed a chapter yet. Keep that record going and thanks for liking my bloopers!  
  
Natsumi: I didn't get in to the mushy stuff yet, but I'm glad you still like it. You haven't seen much of the real plot, actually. This fanfic should develop into something most of you won't expect. At least I think you won't^^.  
  
smile33happy6: Nope, I'm stubborn, I was gonna wait till I got 75 reviews. Most of the time I don't even start until I reach my goal of reviews. My real goal is to reach over 130 reviews. Until them I'm going to be persistent.^^  
  
Sarah: Yeah remember when Kurama and Hiei trained Kuwabara for the DT? They said Kurama was harder because he didn't let his pride stop him or something like that. Though Hiei is kinds tough too...Here I'll give you something better. At the top of ff.net there is that blue toolbar. On it you will see the word find. Click on it, it should be available to all people, members or not. You can look the story up by title or by pen name(Goten0040). Other stories you might want to check out Dorm Room and The Darkness Within. Both are really good.  
  
Botan Fan: I'm trying believe me. I have other fanfics I want to write but I have a problem that I can only write one story at once. So far it seems that there will be like 20 chapters in all.  
  
Hiei4711: Thank you!!! You are far too kind!! I know there hasn't been much yet, but starting now there will be more and more so don't stop reading.^^  
  
Meiko M: Hiya! Yeah Hiei really does need a tree free contract doesn't he? I can't tell how many times I've read about him falling off them! I'm just glad I could help and you now have your fics posted!  
  
EvenSong: I know, I know need to respond faster but things have been hectic lately! And you write too fast! You took Hidden Star off?! How could you?! Shame, shame, shame on you too! I'm glad everyone are liking the bloopers, I can't believe they were such a big hit. Almost everyone mentioned them. Yep this is going to be one long fic...  
  
Anime Lover: Did I ever tell you reviewers how hard it was to please you guys? At least it shows me you like my fic, so I'll throw more effort into updating faster, ok?^^  
  
Muerte89: Thanks and trying!  
  
Hiei's Shadow: Yeah I love the bloopers too! I still laugh at them even if I did write them^^ For me, it's a tie between the first and last. I usually update after I get my goal of reviews, about one or two days later, incase you were wondering.  
  
Kasumi: Don't worry, I love it when Shizuru kicks butt! It may be the reason she is my second favorite girl in the series. That's the reason for this chapter basically, with a little romance and the scary people thing. This chapter everyone gonna have their fair share of butt kicking! Hee hee, on my things-to-do list, destroy the world, save ice cream, eat ice cream, eat more ice cream, get fat^^  
  
Bloody Love: Jeez, these bloopers really were a big hit! Wow, they've become really popular. You like the same bloopers I do! I ran out of ideas after the first one, which is pretty sad, I'm surprised the last one came out so good. I wanted to at least have three^^  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: I have no clue who threw the brick through the window, use your imagination^^ Reviewer #75, thank you very much! You made continuing possible. Everyone, should thank you!  
  
***********************  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Day of Training  
  
*********************** Botan  
  
" Botan, where are we?"  
  
" Uh.somewhere near Genkai's temple?" It came out more like a question then an answer.  
  
" So in other words, you have no clue?"  
  
" Nope!" I said in my normal cheery voice. I never was good at directions anyway. Shizuru just sighed.  
  
" I knew I should have taken the map with me! I thought Hiei said that we were training where you used to!" Shizuru said.  
  
" He did."  
  
" Then why don't you know where we are?"  
  
" Because the first day I met Hiei on the way. He said I was walking too slow so he offered me a ride. I was so tired I accepted at once. I climbed on his back and I kinda fell asleep. After that it became some kind of routine. I would never really wake up until we reached the training area," I said sheepishly. I knew I was blushing at the end.  
  
It was the truth. Eventually Hiei would meet outside of my apartment to wait for me, I would be half asleep, fall back asleep on his shoulder, and wake up for training. It didn't seem like we were doing something special. Only know do I realize how people could take this the wrong way. And it was a pretty open thing for Hiei to do, even if he had another reason.  
  
" He offered you a ride the first day?!" Shizuru asked somewhat amazed at my confession and I felt my face gain a few more layers of red.  
  
" He already knew me for awhile at that point and only did it at first to get it over with!" I tried to defend myself for some unknown reason.  
  
" Sure, sure, whatever you say Botan," Shizuru smiled, " but that doesn't help our situation. Got any ideas?"  
  
I thought for a minute. What could I do to get us at the training place. Let's see before I would always use Hiei so now how do I get Hiei? Got it!  
  
" Ok I have an idea!"  
  
" Really, let's hear it!"  
  
" HIEI!"  
  
**************************Hiei  
  
" They're late"  
  
Figures. Botan probably said she knew where to go and Shizuru forgot the map and now they're lost somewhere.(He's good) She never was much of a navigator. I looked around at our normal training ground. I wide field, bordered with trees and a like a little less than a mile south. In the field were a few large rocks that could be used for numerous things.  
  
" So when are we going to go search for them?" Kurama asked.  
  
He was obviously new to this.  
  
" We wait for a signal," I said as if that was the dumbest question in the world. Botan always found some way to get into trouble, whether she liked it or not. It was like it was drawn to her somehow. And trouble is easily noticed.  
  
Kurama still looked confused.  
  
" What kind of signal?"  
  
" HIEI!" The ear-piercing voice swept through Genkai's land and probably the closest town too.  
  
" That kind of signal"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
" You've done this before haven't you?"  
  
" More than once"  
  
I turned to the direction the voice came from. I sighed. The complete opposite of where we were supposed to meet.  
  
" Come on, I think she's that way"  
  
I pointed and ran in my demon speed to the girls' location, with Kurama following.  
  
*************************** Botan  
  
" That's your bright idea?" Shizuru asked once again.  
  
" Hey they're demons aren't they? And I know for a fact that Hiei heard that!" I said.  
  
" This has happened before?"  
  
" Hey! You know directions was never my strong suit!" I exclaimed. Everyone was bad at something, right?  
  
" Of course I know! After your 'short cut' at the dark tournament everyone knew!" Shizuru replied.  
  
" It wasn't that bad!"  
  
" Ha! My brother saved us! It was that bad!" Ouch. That hurt. Even Kuwabara was better at directions.maybe I was hopeless.  
  
I heard a rustle in a nearby bush and Hiei's head popped out. Thank god! He saved me again.  
  
" You see! I told you he would hear!" I smiled at him.  
  
" Yeah we heard it, along with Koenma back in Rekai!" Kurama had come out beside Hiei.  
  
I blushed a little from embarrassment. Ok, so I was a little loud, so what!  
  
" Can we just move on to the training?" Hiei asked. I saw my escape.  
  
" Yeah! But only if I get a ride!" I smiled at Hiei again. He eyed me.  
  
" You are becoming lazy," Hiei said, but nonetheless crouched down for me to get on, which I did happily.  
  
Shizuru looked at Kurama and began pouting. Kurama saw where this was going.  
  
" No, no and no!"  
  
" Please?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" This is your first day of training, I think it would be wise if you worked a little."  
  
Shizuru pointed at me.  
  
" But she graduated and she still gets a ride! I want one too!  
  
" Umm.no!"  
  
" What, you so out of shape that you can't even carry me? I'm not that heavy Kurama."  
  
If all else fails we can still hit them in the ego.  
  
Kurama looked at us, then back at Shizuru and sighed.  
  
" Fine, but this is the last time." ***************************Hiei  
  
" Hiei!" Botan yelled as she fell, once again, on her bottom.  
  
" If you don't loosen up, you'll never hit me! We've been over this!" I yelled back.  
  
She grumbled and stood up taking a fighting stance once again, still as tense as ever. She was going to have to learn this the hard way. Botan ran at me, fist outstretched to connect with my face. I hope Kurama was having better luck than I was. I grabbed her fist, placed my foot behind hers, catching her off balance, holding onto my hand for dear life. I let myself be pulled down by her weight, and landed on top of her. She gasped on the contact.  
  
" You're never going to hit anything like this, relax", I ordered. Botan controlled her breathing to a slower pace and relaxed a little. Not enough. I leaned my head closer to hers, she tensed further in response.  
  
" Relax", I ordered softly as I pressed my lips gently but firmly against hers. My mind was screaming a millions things at me, but I ignored them all. It felt right, and that's all I cared about at that moment.  
  
She relaxed immediately, but I pulled away before this could go any further.  
  
" Like that", I said and got up leaving, her stunned. I still had things to sort out. She had recently stirred something inside me. It scared me for I didn't know what it was. Lately, I was wondering what exactly I thought of her. It scared me that she didn't return the feelings, but even more if she did. Later, I told myself, I'll think about this later.  
  
I stretched my hand out to her to help her up, after a few seconds she took it and turned to watch Kurama and Shizuru spar, both of us acting like it never happened.  
  
*************************** Botan  
  
*Slash*  
  
*Whoop*  
  
A sword and spikey, green whip clashed over and over again. So fast were they, that to the normal ningen eye they would only be brief flashes of red and black. They clashed weapons once more before stopping completely, revealing to be both men, of teen age. Sweat poured down their faces, ragged gasps coming from their mouths. The red head spoke first.  
  
" You're going down"  
  
" Never", Hiei said through gritted teeth.  
  
" How long has this been going on?" Shiz asked more to herself than me.  
  
" A good half hour I'd say," I said.  
  
My lord, I thought we were supposed to be learning something today. Now both Hiei and Kurama were in the battle of the ego's and Shiz and I are left to sit and watch. I yawned. We only trained the rest of the morning and then had lunch. And then this started, don't ask me how, I don't really know. Anyway, good exercise for them and good rest for me.  
  
I watched through one eye as they charged each other again. Man, they were really getting into this fight. But it had to end soon. I looked back at Shizuru.  
  
" You want to do the honors?" I questioned her.  
  
" Sure", Shizuru smiled.  
  
We had been practicing all morning and Shizuru was really coming along. Much faster than I was. Then again she was always the no-shit-let-me- kick-your-ass type of girl, where I had to learn that as well. As far as I could tell, Shiz had just as much talent for fighting as her brother, and definitely more brains. She could use the spirit gun just as well as I, which is good for one no two hours.  
  
Shiz picked herself off the floor and extended her index finger. In a blast of red light she sent it towards the boys. Her aim was right on, is passed through the small area between them, diverting their attention to us. I stood up also.  
  
" Finally, I thought you two would never stop!" I exclaimed and stuck my finger at him for emphasis.  
  
" That was cheap," Hiei said.  
  
" Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" Shiz said.  
  
Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes.  
  
" Now that we're warmed up, I think we can teach them a thing or two", Kurama said smiling devilishly.  
  
Oh crap, why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
" Kurama, I have always loved how you think. I'll take Botan," Hiei said, a smirk forming on his face. Kurama nodded.  
  
Shiz and I turned to each other in unison.  
  
" Oh shit!" I screamed as Hiei charged me. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Not that it did me any good. Hiei was in front of me in a flash, literally.  
  
" What did I tell you about turning your back on your opponent?" He asked mockingly.  
  
" Guess I forgot, it's been a long time," I replied.  
  
" Maybe I should refresh your memory!"  
  
He didn't bother using his sword, he didn't need it. I tried to think, but nothing would come to me. So I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
" Blue Crusher!"  
  
Ok, that was stupid. Yeah, like it would actually hit him. Words could not describe how I felt when he stepped into the same spot my energy blast hit seconds later. He fell landing roughly on his butt, a surprised look plastered on his face. Who says Yusuke is the only lucky one. Or maybe somewhere in my mind I knew he was going to move there? Did I know him that well? Was that just luck? Ah never mind this whole thing is two damn confusing.  
  
Using the time I had I looked around for Shizuru, only to find her holding her own against Kurama, in hand-to-hand combat. Clearly Kurama was holding back, but who cares? Before Hiei had a chance to react, I shot a spirit gun at the unsuspecting target and hit him in full.  
  
Kurama glared at me as I started to laugh. Shiz soon joined in.  
  
" Oh, we got you that time!" I said trying to suppress the giggles.  
  
" Pure luck", Hiei grunted.  
  
" You should know, it's the second time you've been beaten by it!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama just glared, as we laughed harder.  
  
I returned to my backpack and sipped my water, watching as the others did the same. Hiei and Kurama were obviously not over losing, as they were moping around like babies. I smiled at their behavior. Suddenly I felt another presence behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with Koenma.  
  
" Botan" His voice was so cold, and to think I haven't seen the jerk in months! How could I ever have had a crush on him?!  
  
" Koenma", I said voice equally cold.  
  
**************************Koenma  
  
I was surprised, though I hid it well. Since when did Botan become so cold? I guess Botan learned more off Hiei than just fighting. This angered me to no end, but I suppressed it. It was better this way, I kept chanting to myself.  
  
" I have a new case for you," I said handing her an envelope. She took it, waiting till later to open it and read its contents.  
  
" You should take your friends with you, this should prove as a challenge for you. There is no due date so don't rush, but don't get lazy either."  
  
With that I turned around and my body became transparent and started to fade away, leaving Botan to glare at my back.  
  
************************  
  
Whew! That took a long time to write. I even went back to add that romance scene, hope you're all satisfied. It's not so deep yet, because all of them are not sure that the feeling is love. So you're gonna hafta hold on and wait longer. Sorry, I just don't want to rush it, it would not be true love if I did. I've given up mostly on the couples for I hardly got any requests so I guess you are happy with the couples so far. I think I'm going to add more of the rest of the gang, Yusuke, Yukina, Keiko, yeah you remember them? I want 90 reviews before continuing, and I will wait! If you leave your email address I will email you when I update my fanfic, unless you say otherwise. Just thought I'd tell you.  
  
Recommendation Fic: While you wait for me to wait, check out Dorm Room by Bandana. The cast is in colledge and don't know each other at first. Botan waits until the last minute to get a dorm room, and there are no rooms left for girls. So she gets permission to stay in with the boys.but this has happened before and messed up a lot of things.I won't say anymore. Just read it, it's really good.  
  
************************  
  
Bloopers( the pov will be different here)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"HIEI! *cough cough*  
  
" Botan you alright? Your voice sounds horrible!" Shizuru said, concerned for her friend.  
  
" Yeah well you try yelling all morning and see where it gets you!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" You want to do the honors?" Botan asked.  
  
" Sure"  
  
Shizuru pointed her index finger at the boys and fired her spirit gun. She misjudged the timing for it hit both Hiei and Kurama, smoke surrounding them. They emerged covered head to toe in soot, and glaring.  
  
" Hey, I think my aim was good for two hours of practice, don't you?" Shizuru asked a little unnerved at the glares.  
  
" Here, I'll give you more practice in running!" Kurama said as he and Hiei ran at her with their weapons.  
  
" Oh shit!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry guys, I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try to get more in the next chapter.  
  
~Freesia~ 


	7. The Mission Part 1

Yes, I know I am late, and I cannot express how sorry I am. I got the reviews faster than I thought it would, which helped putting me off schedule. It takes me awhile to figure out exactly how I want to write the chapter, or the best way anyway. For me, there are several ways each chapter could go. After that, it takes me a day or so to type it up, make sure it sounds alright, correct any errors(even though I know I miss most of them anyway) and have at least 3,000 words, which is very hard to do. If you happen to be a fellow author, you know what I'm talking about. But I'm sure you don't want my excuses, just the chapter so here it is. And sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I never will own, I hope to never get sued.  
  
Chapter Dedication: Umm, how about to all my wonderful reviewers, and all the people I pissed of, due to my lateness.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Denice: Thanks for taking care of Hiei for me^^ don't want him to kill me. He just doesn't know that he and Botan were ment to be together. Come to think of it, the creator of the anime version didn't either.hmm.  
  
Jagan: In my own words thankie thankie. Hope you liked the recommendation!  
  
Hiei4711: Thanks and it doesn't take that long to get all the reviews, me getting off my lazy butt and writing it is a different story.  
  
DigiQueen-Sinceramon: I like your pen name! Very creative^^ Nice to see someone new reviewing. Hiei and Botan are starting to get to the romance.  
  
Hiei's Shadow: Glad you liked the Botan/Hiei scene, I know not everyone had the same opinion. oh well I can't always please everyone.but I can please at least some of them!  
  
Botan fan: Your welcome. I think you're the first person to actually thank me for updating instead of badgering me to write more.oh well, I expected as much anyway.  
  
Anime Lover: Oh good! Two people like the little romance I had going on! That might have been the toughest part to write and I was wondering if anyone liked it! I know it is going a little slow, but that's the only way I can see it happening.like I said it has to take some time or it wouldn't be love.  
  
sparrow_spike: Thank you! I just adore compliments!  
  
Zoutou: Thanks and you're welcome. If you like, I'll keep recommending fics, you might just find one you like!  
  
Sarah: Welcome! I liked it so I figured you might too.I wasn't sure if this chapter was going to be that funny.a little more serious like the first chapter.glad my attempt of humor wasn't a total failure! Thank you!  
  
DemonLady1: Thank you.I didn't think that was my best chapter so the compliments are really making me feel better!  
  
Ashley: Thank you thank you and thank you and I will or at least try to!  
  
EvenSong: yes, I know I need more bloopers! You should add bloopers, they're loads of fun to write! I'm still mad at you for taking Hidden Star off! Even if you are going to continue writing it I'm never going to read it unless you post it! Even though I kinda know how it is going to end and all.that's still no excuse! I'm sure if you took a little more time to type up all of the chapters you wrote lots of people would read it! *cries* I'm not talking to you anymore.um where was I? Oh yes, glad you feel special! I put all my reviewers into the next chapter so they feel special and to thank them! So thank you even though I'm still mad at you *growls* All that time on the bus.I will make an effort to review the other stories! You just type too damn fast! And you say it took too long to type up the chapters.  
  
Haze Zeikechitan: No no no! I love that you love my bloopers! And we are having emotional chaos here in the writing/typing stage!  
  
Meiko M: I got over 90 reviews in two days! I was not prepared for that! And to top it all off, I'm making you people wait even longer! Shame on me! I don't really like Koenma, yet I don't hate him either. Sometimes I think he is the coolest guy, then he turns back into a baby(literally) and becomes all selfish. And he eats too much! Oh, very happy that you liked my brief little scene. Lots of people said they wanted some, so I threw in some romance. I was worried no one was going to like it because I sorta rushed to do it after the chapter was made.  
  
Kitty: Hiya! I'm not sure I'm worthy of such a compliment!*blushes* This is my first fanfic so I'm really glad you like it! I think you were my 90'th reviewer if I'm not mistaken. I think I will add Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina too, though they will be mostly minor characters, until the end at least. I'll keep emailing if you want!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: NO! That's not what I was saying at all! What I meant was the person could be anyone you wanted them to be. Many people wanted a romance scene so I put one in. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but it was the only way that I could see to put it in. They are still too confused of their feelings to go too far. So a lot of the stuff may happen somewhat out of the blue. Sorry again. As for Hiei and Kurama, they didn't really lose because they weren't hurt. Just surprised. So was everyone for that matter.  
  
************************  
  
The Will of the Fighter Chapter Six The Mission Part 1  
  
***********************Botan  
  
Later, we went back to Shiz and my apartment to read the letter containing the new mission. We were sitting in the dining room, quiet as a mouse. My hands moved over the tan paper in my nervousness. I sighed and finally opened it. It read:  
  
Your mission is to kill a certain family of demons. They are powerful and rich, not a very good combination. They are scientists and test experiments on abducted humans and demons alike. You have already killed one member of their family, Ichigaki, the crazy lunatic at the dark tournament. We are unsure of what they are creating now, but from the past, we know it can't be good.  
  
They live in a mansion in Makai, the location is below. Because of their wealth, they have hired many demon bodyguards, security cameras are set up everywhere, the likes. I recommend you not get caught, for it may be difficult to bust you out. Who knows, Ichigaki may even experiment on you. Take everyone you can, Yusuke and the others are currently on their own mission, why I have been forced to give this to you. There is no information on the Ichigaki family, only on the fighters. Here is all the information we do have.  
  
Name: Arenthis Sex: Female Class: B+( I use + and - on levels to give you a better idea of their level. A + means that not quite the next level but not below it either. A - means they passed the level they were on but not exactly the next level. The letter exactly is in the middle. For example: C+, too strong for just C, but not strong enough to be a C either. Does this make any sense at all?) Age: unkown Hair: Green Eyes: Purple Summary: Arenthis uses throwing stars that use spirit energy. They will lock onto your energy and follow you to death.  
  
Name: Endusa Sex: Male Class: A Age: unknown Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Summary: Endusa will most likely fight alone, for he believes the others are hardly worthy enough to be in his presence. He is a fire demon. We do not know much about his fighting abilites, because every recorded fight only lasted 5 minutes tops. All we know is that he uses fire as his main attacks.  
  
There will be many lower class demons but they should not cause a problem.  
  
End Note  
  
I sighed. This one would probably take a few days to complete. At least the others would come too.  
  
" This is definatley different from our other missions", Hiei said nonchantly.  
  
" What kind of missions have you had?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
" Usually finding a demon that has been causing trouble in Ningenkai, and once we had to destroy a base in Makai," I replied.  
  
" So you guys comin'?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Guess so. Nothing better to do anyway. Besides we can see how much our skills have improved since training," Shizuru said and smiled.  
  
" We should probably leave in the morning, before sunrise. Koenma said no hurry, but if we're not out by noon tomorrow he would be pestering us the whole mission," Botan rubbed her temples," and believe me you don't want that to happen."  
  
" Agreed," said Kurama.  
  
" You guys can sleep here tonight, if you want," Shizuru offered and Botan nodded.  
  
Hiei and Kurama shook their heads.  
  
" Nah, we got to get home to pack anyway. Something tells me it will take a few days. And we have to make an excuse for Shiori. You know how she worries if we don't visit her every other day," Hiei said smiling, remembering the first time he didn't visit his somewhat adoptive mother and she blew at him. (go Shiori)  
  
" We'll drop by tomorrow, around sunrise. Be ready," Kurama said and they walked out the door.  
  
****************Botan  
  
I zippened my large, jansport backpack. I think I have everything. Food, lots of water, first aid kit, sleeping bag, a few extra blankets, a flashlight, tent, shirts, shorts, pants, and a sweater. (wow, she has a really big backpack!) Yep, that should be it.  
  
"Ready Botan?" Shizuru asked as she finished her own backpack.  
  
" Uh huh", I said and slipped into bed.  
  
Shizuru came over to my side of the room and sat on the foot of my bed.  
  
" So you and Hiei finally got together today huh?" Shiz asked, smiling impishly.  
  
" Wha-what!?" I knew I was blushing. Where would she get an idea like that? Oh my god! The kiss! I had forgotten all about it. Did she see it? Did Kurama?  
  
" Yeah, I saw the kiss, somehow Kurama missed it though. By the look on your face, you didn't hook up?" Shiz asked again, this time somewhat dissapointed.  
  
" I know you like him."  
  
" Well what about you and Kurama? I know you like him too! Maybe even love," I retaliated.  
  
Now Shizuru was blushing.  
  
" I don't know it might be. I know I like him, but love? It could be, this feeling is stronger that a crush. Lord knows, Shiori thinks we are dating, and starts talking about grandkids all the time."  
  
" Yeah, she thinks I've been going out with Hiei for awhile now. She's already planning the wedding when we've never been on a real date!" I exclaimed.  
  
" A real date?" Shiz raised her eyebrow.  
  
" Well, we were alone in training and on missions, so some people might call that a date," I said thoughtfully," But how romantic can that kind of date be when your splattering demon guts everywhere! Not to mention the terrific view. I just love seeing Hiei covered in despicable demon blood. It stinks too!"  
  
" Can you imagine him taking you on a date?" Shiz giggled.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean does he even know what a date is? Besides something he does not want Yukina to go on with Kuwabara? At least Kurama grew up in Ningenkai so he knows these things, does Hiei even know how to be romantic?" Shizuru started laughing and I soon joined. It was a funny mental image.  
  
" Well Kurama is almost too romantic! I mean, he fights with a rose alright!" I countered back.  
  
" Almost all animal spirits use the rose whip!"  
  
" So! He's a guy! That's just wrong!" Roses were not supposed to be weapons! Their only purpose was for a guy to give to a girl on a romantic evening! Not as a slaughtering tool, even if it is for good!(sorry if you guys think I am making fun of Kurama! I love his weapon, I'm just saying what others might think)  
  
We glared at each other for a few minutes, then decided to drop the subject altogether.  
  
" So what are your thoughts on the mission?" Shizuru asked. Though she hid it well, I think she might have been the slightest bit nervous. It was her first mission after all. But she had nothing to worry about, ass kicking was in her blood.  
  
" If Koenma, took it out of his personal time to give us this mission, it has to be big," I said. I was still pissed at Koenma, but a little surprised that he gave the mission personally. The only one who normally received missions by him was Yusuke, because he was the best," But don't worry, all we have to do is kill all the stupid demons, defeat the skilled demons, and torture the hell out of the bastard scientists, then hand them over to Koenma to further their punishment."  
  
" That sounds easy," Shizuru commented.  
  
" Yeah, most of it is. Hiei does most of the work anyway. He gets this pretty weird, crazed eye thingy, and goes on a killing spree. Most of the time I just sit back and watch. Unless I'm in a bad mood, then I go into major butt kicking mode," I grinned at the end of the sentence.  
  
***********************Hiei  
  
" You did a nice job with Botan."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that so I remained silent. It was true, she had come along way. The first time, she could hardly stand the sight of demons, now she only cringed when their blood spilt on her. Even then, it was more of knowing it was their pathetic blood that covered her than the blood itself. I got comfortable on the couch and took a sip of my cherry coke.  
  
" So when you two going to hook up?"  
  
The question came out of nowhere. Taken by surprise I spit my drink out and fell off the couch.  
  
" What makes you think I have anything to do with the weak mortal besides being her friend?" I asked more like a statement.  
  
" Well she would only be weak if you did a bad job training her, which you didn't, and I know you too well," Kurama said simply.  
  
That could be true. If he had said that it was obvious, I would have laughed at him. I worked too long and hard on my perfect mask, the one I only take down for certain people, to give that much away. But Kurama had known me for a long time.it was possible.  
  
" What of you and Shizuru?" (Does this seem like de ja vu to anyone?"  
  
Kurama frowned.  
  
" Don't change the subject."  
  
" We were never on the subject and if your going to tease me, you can bet you're going down with me!"  
  
No sense in denying what he already knew. Besides I had the same thing over him, except with a different girl. We both knew this was coming anyway, so why act like a cowardly fool and try to hide under the covers?  
  
" Fine, if you are going to be like that, I'm going to say what we both figured out a long time ago. I like Shizuru and you like Botan."  
  
He made it sound so simple to say it out loud, for all to hear.  
  
" Hn.." For some reason I was not in the mood for chit chat any longer.  
  
Kurama sighed and smiled sadly at me.  
  
" It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. Not everyone is fortunate enough to fall in love."  
  
" Now wait just a minute! We haven't already agreed on the 'crush' as you call it, and now you dive right in on love?! Your becoming just as bad as Shiori!" My eyes lost the fiery emotion they once held and dwindled(I love that word) down to almost nothing," I'm not even supposed to feel emotions anymore. Not after my lifetime goal of perfection. First you manage to get in, then Yusuke, Botan, Shiori.with every person my shield crumbled further. Hell, now I hardly have a shield!"  
  
" That's not such a bad thing. You've opened up tremendously to all of us, Yusuke, Kuwabara.ok maybe just certain people, but it's an improvement. You know Hiei, emotions are what truly make you strong. Emotionless people are cowards, really. Scared to death of being hurt by allowing themselves to care about others. While emotion can hurt, their greatest power is to give you strength for what you believe in. Think about it, you will see."  
  
I said nothing, and closed my eyes for sleep, or so it would seem. In reality I knew Kurama would think I was tired and would not bother me while I was sleeping. Now I just had another problem in needed to think about. I rolled over to peek at the clock on my bedside table. 11:20. About five hours left, little time, a lot to think about.  
  
************************Botan  
  
By five-thirty Shizuru and I were ready and waiting outside on the porch, backpacks heaved up on our shoulders, the envelope clutched tightly in my hand. All we needed now was for Hiei and Kurama to show up and we could get this over with. My sensitive eyes heard a slight rustle in a tree to the right of our lawn.  
  
I saw Hiei leaning against the rough bark, somewhat lazily, on the lowest branch of the tree. Kurama appeared behind it. Hiei then decided to jump down. He looked straight at me.  
  
" You've gotten sloppy, despite all the training yesterday. I was up there for five minutes until you sensed me."  
  
I glared at him and hmmffed.  
  
" Are you ready to go?" I asked, peeved.  
  
" Yes, quite", Kurama replied.  
  
I smiled briefly, before turning to follow Hiei, who had already started. He always handled the directions.god knows what would happen if I lead. Probably somewhere near Antartica.oh well. At least my friends would be with me. I would go anywhere or do anything for my friends. I was always so happy when they proved they would do the same for me. And what better way to prove your friendship than to sick by her, on a mission to destroy evil demons? Oh yeah, friendship was the best!  
  
********************  
  
Ok, so how did you like the new chapter? I am late, but if I get my goal of reviews soon, it should not take more than a few days to get the next chapter out. That sound good? My goal of reviews for this chapter is 108. So hurry up and review! This was originally supposed to be up on Saturday but because of the soccer tournament I had(yes we did win the gold! Thank you, thank you!) I was unable to finish. Actually it was done but I wanted to read it over and fix all the mistakes I could. Tell me your comments in them as well, they make my day. Farewell for now! Oh and here are your beloved bloopers. After the recommedation fic of course.  
  
Recommendation Fic: Sarasaki High's Gaffe: This fic centers on a love triangle on Hiei, Botan and Kurama. Unfortuneatly it ends up a Botan and Kurama fic, but there are much goodness of Hiei and Botan. Basically, Botan gets a human body and attends school with the others. Many things happen along the way.contains romance(obviously) humor, and a little action. It really is much better than I make it sound so go read it! It is pretty long too, so it will give you something to do while you wait for me to post the next chapter.  
  
*********************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloppers^^^^^^^^^^^(the pov will be different here)  
  
Your mission is to kill a certain family of demons. They are powerful and rich, not a very good combination. They are scientists and test experiments on abducted humans and demons alike. You have already killed one member of their family, Ichigata, the crazy lunatic at the dark tournament. We are unsure of what they are creating now, but from the past, we know it can't be good.  
  
" What there of more of these evil, psycho scientist demon people?!" Botan screamed.  
  
" Botan didn't you read the script?" Shizuru said with a sigh. This was the third time this week.  
  
" But-but they were evil! They used people against their will, and even tricked them into it! He tried to get Yusuke! This is as bad as bad can get!"  
  
Shizuru sighed again. She would continue babbling like this for another hour or so. She gave the signal to the others, in one hand motion, saying take a break, this would take awhile.  
  
The crew smiled tiredly and nodded. Botan really had a bad habit of doing this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" You've gotten sloppy, despite all the training yesterday. I was up there for five minutes until you sensed me."  
  
" And why did you wait five minutes?", Botan asked.  
  
" Had to drop by Dunkin Donuts, they had a sale today", Hiei said taking a bite out of a chocolate donut with sprinkles," Want one?"  
  
" Sure! Do you have vanilla?", Botan asked with a large smile on her face.  
  
" Cut! Hiei would you quit going to stores and eating them on set!"  
  
" Your just jealous because he didn't give you one!", Botan said matter-o- factly.  
  
".."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I smiled briefly, before turning to follow Hiei, who had already started. He always handled the directions.god knows what would happen if I lead.  
  
" So, uh, Botan do you have the map?" Shizuru questioned.  
  
" Map?", Botan repeated sheepishly.  
  
" Yeah it was your turn to bring it, don't tell me you forgot." Shizuru said exasperated.  
  
" It's ok, I brought an extra one. Just incase something like this happened", Kurama said, currently reading it intently.  
  
" Kurama I could kiss you right now!", Botan said happily.  
  
" Over my dead body", Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
" Say again?", Botan asked.  
  
Kurama only smirked, for with his demon hearing he could hear what his friend had said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~Freesia~ 


	8. The Mission Part 2

I'm back! And thank god! This chapter has been tormenting me since I posted the last chapter. But in the end I did hold out, I waited for all my beloved reviewers, without all of you(you just made the cut) no one would see the chapter for at least another month. But it did not. I apologize for a part of the lateness was my fault(as always) for there was this problem with my computer. A piece of advice, never fiddle with your printer when you think you know what you are doing. Nothing good will ever come out of it! Eventually, I got my dad to fix the mess I made, make sure you thank my dad in your head or who knows when this would be out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own.my hamster. I love him very much, my little baby! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, which I also love.  
  
Dedication: To every fanfictionist that has written a Hiei/Botan fanfic and has made it over 10,000 words. Trust me, very hard to accomplish. I think I am probably going to dedicate my fanfic to those people in the end. so if you want this fic to be dedicated to you then please write it! It does have to be a Hiei/Botan fanfic though! We are falling behind!  
  
To my wonderful reviewers that are the reason behind this chapter(and my dad):( (That was not meant to be a sad face, it just turned out that way.  
  
Hiei4711: Thanks, I truly love soccer with a passion. Writing is one of the few things that can compete with it. Oh, and I read your bio and you have me as one of your favorite authoresses. Thank you very much! It means a lot to me!  
  
DemonLady1: Ok, I feel like whacking myself on the head right about now, making you poor people wait for the stupid computer. But you probably all like the computer better than me because I only write the story, it does everything else. So excuse me, I need to go kill myself. Don't worry, I'll revive to write the next chapter and eat breakfast^^  
  
Digi-Queen Sinceramon:*smiles back* When I read I love it when it makes me smile. So when I write I try my hardest to make other great people smile in return. This fanfiction is becoming humorous to write and read, even though I had not intended so.  
  
EvenSong: NO! I like it when you take a lot of room, it makes me feel very happy. Thanks, you're the second person that congratulated me on the tournament. Guess what? Next weekend the Warminster Wildfire are going to some place(I don't really pay attention to those things, only the important stuff) and we are going white water rafting! Like when we went with our group except now with my soccer team! I'm going to push my mom and maybe my dad but he did, after all fix my computer and save it from hell. Yes, you did tell me that you are going to see horses at a show! Did you see Juli? I think she went too. Was it fun? What was your favorite part? Did you get me a souvenir? Just kidding. Ooooooooooookay, I am getting soooo off track here! This is supposed to be my fanfc! Ah, who cares! *deep breath* I'm going in! (to review your fanfic that is, well once I'm don't with these responses)  
  
Shadowprincess: True, there are not many fanfics out there staring Hiei and Botan, much less as a couple. Sorry but this fic is going to be more of a let's say darker fic, really. My next fanfic should be much lighter! Unless, I do a sequel, that will probably come before.  
  
Smile66happy3: Yay! You liked it! This is not turning out to be a very fluffy fic, deeper into the feelings of Hiei and Botan. Sorry if this upsets you, don't stop reading, unless you really want to, because they will have a few moments and I tend to make things funny.  
  
Fire Youkai1: Sorry, I Koenma is assumed asshole in the plot of this story, until the end where everything is explained. Jeez! It gets me confused just thinking about it! Please, do read the rest of this story and tell me your thoughts.  
  
Stephanie: Heidi and Botany rock! *starts singing about how great they are* Oops, did I say all that out loud?  
  
Hiei's Shadow: Wow, I find you are one of my best blooper fans! Yay! People seem to like the last one the best, but I can't remember what they where! Only the one where Hiei goes and buys doughnuts! I wish I could get food in like two seconds! *reads the other bloopers* OH! That one! Guess because it actually has some romance in it! Unlike my poor excuse of a fanfic! Bad lama! Sorry I was watching the Emperors New Groove and bad lama has been stuck in my head ever since!  
  
Madoriko: Well, I can let you borrow Hiei, but I will need him to finish the fanfic and Botan will get lonely. Ah she can have Kurama until he comes back! Now be good and have him back my 11 okay? That's his bedtime^^  
  
Meiko M: Well, I guess I was annoyed at the time, but now I just feel bad that I took so long to post! I'm getting all freaked out that some of my favorite authors are not updating, when I'm not either! I guess what comes around goes around. Don't be sorry, I was just being a bitch. I'm sorry! Forgive me?  
  
sweetfiregurl: Thankies! If you leave your email I can tell you when I update.  
  
Jagan: That's ok. I read one of your fics, the one with Yukina more like Hiei and vice versa. The only complaint I have is that there is not much going on between Botan and Hiei. *makes weird sound* Like mine is much better, but I think I'm trying to say is that there is not much evidence right now of them being a couple. Other than that I loved it! I updated, now you do too!  
  
Bloody Love: People seem to love the last one and the middle one. I guess that the first one is my warm-up blooper.  
  
Callicat: HI! Yeppers, you were late and I was late, whatever are we going to do? Sound the alarms! Call Scotland yard! Sorry I was watching Peter Pan with my friends. That has got to be the funniest Disney move since ever! Hai! I'd like to email you and be friends. My email is evilangel@comcast.net, but you can get more information by checking out my bio. Can you believe all this stuff adds up to over 1000 words and I didn't even start the fic yet! I could have a fanfic of just reviews!  
  
Amnesia Neona Cutback: Don't worry I will complete this fanfiction if it is the last thing I do! But cool, a captive!  
  
Cyanide Lemons: Yeah. Have you noticed we are falling behind to Hiei/Keiko? I hate that couple! Die die die! My reason for writing this fic is to inspire more people to like H/B and maybe write about it! Thank you for supporting! Making my dreams come true!  
  
deity of death1: Thanx! Geez I really did take my time with this chapter didn't I?  
  
Sara: From now on I'm just writing Sara. You have the longest name! No I never read that book. Is it good? Stupid question, what is it about? I know I really took a long time! I used up all of Sunday and I'm still not happy with it. Is it good? My fic is so frustrating. Sara! My Kami you update like twice a day! What the hell motivates you????!!!!!  
  
*************************** Botan  
  
At first glance, Makai would never seem to be a place in which demons live and thrive. Lush, green vegetation grew as far as the eye can see. The morning dew made the grass sparkle with life and twinkle with joy. Flowers grew year round here and danced with the winds as they passed.  
  
I smiled at my thoughts. Who knew Makai would turn out to be the monstrous place it is. There was one thing that one would deem odd. There were no animals to be seen or heard, mostly for they were a main food source. The animals here had learned to be quiet and as hidden as possible. They had adapted well, I could not hear them nor sense them, try as I might. Unfortunately, I hadn't the hearing of a demon yet.  
  
Currently, we were on the path that would lead us straight to the castle. Thanks to the others, thought most of it was done by Kurama, we had found our way rather easily. I would not have wanted to take the direct route to the castle, if not Hiei or Kurama were with me, because it would seem careless to walk on the path, it would be a dead giveaway to acknowledge us. But things change, I have two of the most powerful demons at my side, Shizuru can kick some major ass for being a human and little training, and I have my spirit energy.  
  
So there we were, the four of us, calmly walking over the dirt path, with no worries whatsoever. Shizuru looked over our surroundings, her face giving nothing away, but I could see her interest. As for me, I had been working here for months, but I never tired of the land. I didn't bother to put on a mask that many people didn't know I was capable of making, to hide my thoughts. Hiei strode slightly ahead of us, not caring for the scenery, after all, it was there his whole life. Kurama wore an expressionless face, one so good it made it challenging to wonder what he was thinking of. Only my knowledge of him in the past would be of any help now.  
  
None of us had talked for a while now. It seemed weird that there were other people here. I was so used to having only Hiei with me that I was used to the silence. No matter how good of friends we became, it seemed he would prefer the silence than chatter. It irked me that when we set out to do the thing that eventually made us friends he would become cold and distant again. In my personal opinion demons have the worst mood swings, not girls.  
  
I stopped abruptly, I sensed something was coming. It was weak, we could take it out easily, but it felt different from the regular demon in their futile attempt to foil our plans. Out of a nearby bush, a humanoid figure lunged out and made a grab for me. Unluckily for him, Hiei was faster. Hiei phased in front of me and hit my would be attacker with the hilt of his katana.  
  
Two blue eyes stared back at me, as I took a better look at the demon. He was male maybe twenty or so, or looked like it at least, I know the demons don't age until every five years or so. He had light brown hair and beautiful violet eyes that shone with a certain innocence. He had a white bandage on his forehead, so much like Hiei's, only its purpose was to keep the annoying bangs from his eyes to perfect his vision.  
  
" Tai!" Two more of his comrades rushed to his aid, stepping in front with battle positions. However he waved his hands and shook his head.  
  
" They are two strong we can't win this fight," Tai said solemnly.  
  
" We can't allow Itchigaki to have anymore fighters! We can hardly hold out as it is!"  
  
Itchigaki? What the-oh!  
  
" We don't work for Itchigaki," I spoke out.  
  
" Really? Then why are you here?" The warrior to "Tai's" right, a woman with red hair, brown eyes, and a nice scowl on her face.  
  
" We are here to stop him, for your information," Shizuru said. Leave it to Shiz to get pissed and piss an already pissed person off.  
  
" Is this true?" Tai asked and looked to me for an answer. I nodded. Reddie snorted.  
  
" I don't trust them. We could take 'em!" Now I was getting aggravated. Just because she's a demon does not mean she's Mrs. Queen-of-the-universe-I- can-kick-your-ass-just-by-looking-at-you.  
  
" Look we are here to stop him, not join him." Kurama said in a calm emotionless voice.  
  
" But if you prefer, we can kick your ass for a warm-up.," Hiei said and smirked.  
  
The red headed girl, or Reddie as I called her, scowled.  
  
" Bring it, I'm not scared of you!" She prepared to lunge and would have probably gotten the worst beating of his life from Hiei, but again Tai stopped her.  
  
" Brennis stop, I believe them," Tai said.  
  
" You always were too trusting Tai," Reddie whose real name appeared to be Brennis.  
  
" That may be so, but have I ever led you wrong yet?" Tai replied.  
  
Brennis 'hmphed' crossing her arms and looked away.  
  
Tai looked back at us and smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Sorry about that."  
  
" Why? You are the one who got hit," Hiei replied.  
  
I glared at him. Remind me to work on his people skills.  
  
I held out my hand to him.  
  
" Hi, my name's Botan. That's Shizuru, Kurama, and the smirking baka is Hiei."  
  
He shook my hand.  
  
" Tai, Brennis and that's Tork."  
  
" Do you attack everyone who walks by here?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Or where we just lucky?" Hiei questioned sarcastically.  
  
" Uhhh no. I'm the leader of a village not far from here. Lately, some of the villagers have been mysteriously disappearing. We believe it to be the work of the Itchigaki's. We've been having an on-off war for years now, but it's getting worse. They have been paying fighters to defend them. Any more and we might not be able to hold them off. Which is why we attacked you."  
  
" I get it, you wanted to stop us before we even got to the Itchigaki's," mused Shizuru.  
  
" Yes, by the way who sent you?"  
  
" Koenma."  
  
" Really? I thought a boy did Koenma's work," Tork said for the first time.  
  
" That was Yusuke. I'm another spirit detective that works for Koenma.", I replied, " You said recently things have been getting worse. Aside from missing villagers, has anything else happened?"  
  
" Well, we sabotage each other mostly. Most of our fighters have died and now their attacks are effecting the whole village."  
  
" May we go with you to the village?" I asked.  
  
As part of my job I was supposed to protect innocents. This seems to be worse than I feared. No wonder Koenma wanted this finished right away.  
  
************************ Hiei  
  
Botan gasped as we entered the village. I, too was deeply surprised. Indeed, these attacks have been far worse than Tai had said.  
  
The house's were crumpled heaps on the floor, some still aflame. The people were outside sitting on blankets with smudge marks on their faces. They were crying, yelling, and hugging their children. We were not even ten feet away when they finally noticed us.  
  
" My lord, you have returned!" They cried, overcome with joy as they recognized their leader.  
  
Botan set right out, kneeling before some family, trying to heal their injuries. I looked around. Tai and his crew were surveying the damage, and Kurama was not far away, mixing herbs to create some mending potion. I almost grimaced, healing the wounded was never a hobby of mine. Shizuru also seemed confused, for she didn't have a healing power either.  
  
" It seems we have been hit with another attack in our absence," Tai stated miserably.  
  
" It's not so bad," Botan came back looking drained, " At least most of the people here are alright."  
  
Tai smiled at her. I just glared.  
  
" And we can thank you for that. Now do you trust them Brennis?"  
  
" Hmph. They're ok I guess."  
  
Tai turned back to us.  
  
" Would you like to stay for the night?" he asked.  
  
" Well we are supposed to get this over with as soon as possible," Botan said silently condsidering the options.  
  
" Yes, but as we both want the same thing. Wouldn't it make more sense to attack together? Besides, it will be dark soon, not much will be accomplished then."  
  
" I guess, it's only a day."  
  
" Wonderful! We can go over the plans tonight at the campfire."  
  
***************************  
  
I love my job. I steal, get caught, sentenced to become part of Yusuke's team, help Botan through her crisis, and now I'm here doing goody goody stuff by saving a pathetic demon village. Just great.  
  
Botan came around the corner and sat down beside me, leaning her back against the wall. It was obvious she was tired, by the look on her face distressed too. I turned back to the fire.  
  
" So what's going on?" She asked.  
  
I gave her a look that said 'What do you think?'.  
  
" Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" You don't think we are going to have a hard time tomorrow do you?"  
  
" You're getting all worked up over that? They might have three demons that can say they actually fought us, instead of saying 'I saw them and then everything went black' type of speech."  
  
" That's what I thought too, but today after I saw all the damage they caused to this poor village.I really started to wonder. And they must be creating something in there!"  
  
Hmm. She did have a point.  
  
" I still don't think we have anything to worry about. We have the villagers' warriors or what's left of them anyway, to cover us. If worse comes to worse I can contact Yusuke with telepathy."  
  
I could've said Black Dragon but I'm pretty sure Botan wasn't fond of my most powerful attack.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
" Thanks Hiei you always know what to say to cheer me up." With that she unconsciously leaned on my shoulder for support.  
  
I heard distant chatter and noticed Tai and his two followers finally appearing at the fire. It was then I saw that Kurama and Shizuru were on the other side of the huge fire. We waited another five minutes for the rest of the demons to show up. Tai stood up and began his speech, looking around to everyone. At the sound of his voice Botan abruptly woke up and snapped awake, in full alert, in the process removing her head from my shoulder.  
  
" My people, tomorrow we attack the Itchigaki's family to finally end this war!" Tai declared.  
  
At this, the crowd cheered excitedly. Tai definatley knew how to spark up attention, I could give him that. He waited for the crowd to calm down then continued.  
  
" With the help of Koenma's spirit detectives, we shall crush our enemy!"  
  
Now the crowd rose and cheered again. Now it was just getting annoying. Did this guy even have a plan?  
  
" Now we will discuss a plan to lead us to glory!"  
  
Guess I was right about the plan thing.  
  
We gathered in a little group as Tai spread a map over the floor. The map showed a small picture of the village but a large picture of the Itchigaki mansion. It was detailed on the inside and out, down to the last tree in the courtyard.  
  
" This map was made years ago, but most things have stayed the same," Tork said.  
  
" Just how many fighters do you have?" asked Shizuru.  
  
" About thirty. The rest where either killed or taken captive. Hell knows what has happened to them," Brennis said crossly.( Not a very bright character is she? That's ok, I didn't want her to be)  
  
Botan was reading Koenma's report, skimming over the contents.  
  
" According to this, there are over one-fifty lower class demons surrounding the castle. Then there's a river type thing we need to cross, and then the actual castle.( I keep switching from castle to mansion, I just don't know what to call it!) There are less, but the better fighters are inside," Botan said.  
  
" Tai you and your fighters should be able to take care of the outside of the perimeter. We can take the inside," Kurama stated.  
  
" Are you sure? I'm sure I can spare a few fighters to go in with you," Tai said.  
  
" We're sure. No offense, but you would probably just distract us or get in our way," Shizuru said simply.  
  
" Oh. Alright then," Tai replied a bit shaken at the forwardness of the response, " Well then it's settled. We shall cover the outside while you take the inside. Is there anyway to contact us if you need our assistance?"  
  
More like you need our help!  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
" This is a communicator we can use."  
  
" Ok, what time should we meet then?" Tork asked.  
  
" How about 5?"  
  
" Sounds good," he said as if he was talking more about a picnic than initiating the finale in a war.  
  
So that was it, in less than five hours this blasted mission would finally start.  
  
*******************************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloopers^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(the pov will be different here)  
  
Out of a nearby bush, a humanoid figure lunged out and made a grab for Botan. Tai burst out of the bushes as planned but fell down in the dirt.  
  
" Who put that stick there?" Tai asked.  
  
" Wait! That's not a stick, it's a sword!" Botan exclaimed looking a Hiei.  
  
" Can you blame me if I knew it was coming?" Hiei said shrugging innocently.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"..end this war!"  
  
" Uhh..Botan, you're supposed to wake up now," Hiei whispered, poking her side. Botan snuggled closer and mumbled in her sleep.  
  
".teddy."  
  
" What? Did she just call me her teddy?" Hiei said aloud, making the others turn to look at him.  
  
Botan, still in her sleep, mumbled " Teddy!" and nodded her head vigorously.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
Botan opened her eyes and pulled out that water gun and squirted Hiei in the face.  
  
" Teddy get wet!" She screamed and ran for the exit. Hiei grabbed her, catching up with his super speed and took the water gun, squirting her multiple times.  
  
" Teddy and Botan both get wet!" From above Kurama and Shizuru pelted them with water balloons.  
  
" Guys not on set! This is coming out of your pay!" The crew exclaimed but their complaints fell on deaf ears. They sighed.  
  
" Here we go again!"  
  
" He that was a cheap shot Hiei!"  
  
" Cry about it!"  
  
" Oh I'll give you something to cry about! Hey! Get back here teddy!"  
  
" Ahh! Woman put the hose down!"  
  
" Make me!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ************************************  
Wow this chapter took me over two months to complete! If you need to blame something blame this, school, homework, soccer, and CONTACTS! Those damn things are impossible to get it! Anyway the next chapter should conclude the Mission series.I think. Brennis is actually for my friend Brenna. She always gets on my case about watching anime or my 'shows' as she calls it. She drives me nuts! I'm so happy there are people out there who understand me. Thank you all! I feel so loved! So anyway, don't be surprised if she dies. Heh, heh, revenge is sweet.  
  
Oh by the way, if anyone wants to be a character in this fic tell me. State what side you are on, what your name is, what you look like, age, abilities, personality, romance, ect. I will not put you with Hiei, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, Kurama, or Yusuke as a couple but possibly as friends or maybe you can hit on them or something. Please limit your character to one person for I would like to get as many people as I can in. Thank you!  
  
I would also like to thank these five people for listing me under their favorite authors and authoresses: Meiko M, Hiei4711, MystiKoorime, Roselilac, deity of death1. You people have made me feel very special. I will try to take your characters first, if you choose you want one. I'm sorry but ff.net does not keep track of how many people have place The Will of the Fighter under their favorite stories. It would take me too long to track all of you down and some of them might not have even submitted a review giving me no leads to track you down. I want 121 reviews until the next chapter. Thanx.  
  
Any questions or just feel like talking email me at evilangel@comcast.net . Until the next time! Now I need to do my homework!  
  
One more thing, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! My friend is going to be salt and I'm dressing up as pepper! Different eh? And it's also my BIRTHDAY ON OCTOBER 24'TH SO REVIEW ME FOR A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
~Freesia~ 


	9. The Mission Part 3

I'm back! (and alive!) Wow this is like world record timing for me, even though it is only the author's notes. Hey, can I help if I like to talk? Anyway, I actually got time to write in school! Wow, that's a first! I'm a little disappointed with the number of reviews, most of the authors that review somehow failed to notice I updated. My friend told me the author alert didn't go through for some odd reason. It has happened to me before so don't worry I forgive all of you. Actually I got the same review over a hundred times. That's why my stats are so high now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna do this no more. I do not own YYH. I am not smart enough to think up something like this. Do I look smart to you? Didn't think so.  
  
Dedication: Did I even do this in the last chappy? Oh well. This chapter's dedication goes to Lashka the White Rose for somehow getting me over 100 reviews! Thank you! If you noticed I got past my goal. Way past!  
  
To my reviewers: (Note to reviewers, usually the longer the review, the longer my response)  
  
Lashka the White Rose: Yes I am evil, aren't I? Heh, heh. Did you have a problem reviewing though? Because if you saw, you alone gave me over 100 reviews! Man, you really must've wanted that chapter! No, just kidding. I thought it was cool, I never heard of an authoress getting over 100 reviews from the same person for their birthday! I feel so special! Thanx for reviewing! ( I guess the saying is true, a little bit goes a long way!)  
  
Bright Burning Alya: Ha ha! *sings along with Alya* Happy birthday to you- me! My big present to all of you! My chapter wasn't that early ( though it was compared to the two months thing, but that wasn't a normal thing for me) but this one is one of the longest I've written! Over 4,000 words! Hee, hee!  
  
Shards of EvenSong: Sara! Don't feel alone Sara, I got a bottom locker this year. I have ta friggin crouch down on my knees, drop all my books on the floor, just to get my locker open. The number's easy to remember though, 450. I like blankets! I was going to buy I soccer blanket decorated with soccer balls but I forgot to buy one. They came in all pretty colors too blue, green, red, purple.now who's getting off track? Didn't see Juli huh? Too bad. It rained? That must have sucked. White water rafting was fun, except the water was colder than Antarctica! I would have been ok, the rapids surprisingly were not that bad, it was the people! We had buckets to bail out water but we used them to hit people instead, like when we went rafting. The people in charge were mean though! They said not to splash with paddles! Not that we listened but still. We had a lot more rafts than before, only six people to a raft, and the in charge people were in kayaks. Did I spell that right? Anyway, by complete accident we hit one guy and he tipped over! We couldn't get him up. He wasn't mad, just said we were the first people to do that this year, though he did stay away from us the rest of the way.at the end, our whole soccer team was in the water! The raft my coach was in had a civil war and he and Kelly were the only ones left in the boat and not in the water. Though they jumped in to try to pull us in! I hit my coach really good with water, I wanted to get him back for all of the evil things he did to me! Then he jumped in and tried to push me in! But then me and my mom teamed up against him and I stayed in the raft. Oh yeah before that we stole their bucket so they couldn't hit us anymore! Earlier before that, Tim was the bucket thrower in his raft and when he was trying to hit us he fell in bucket and all! We rescued him of coarse. He said " Sure save the bucket!" to his teammates and they just laughed. We were laughing too. Hn. I am like doing this review all out of order. Oh well. Now off the track of rafting.my friend, he's above me in lockers too, he plays the tuba, and one time he tried to push it in, but it fell on my head! You played soccer? I love soccer. I suck at goal though! In track we had a distance run, half a mile, and I came fifth, and earned points for my team, only me and my friend Megan tripped over each other across the finish line! We were both bleeding and were sent to the nurse! We missed the rest of gym class. My class won first place by the way in the track meet! I have so much to type but I already wrote so much! This is the longest response I have ever written! And I still have to finish the others! Let me see.yep this is over 500 words.must move on.bye!  
  
MystiKoorime: Thankies! Thank you for making a Hiei/Botan fanfic! We are falling so far behind! Sure! I'll try to read it when I'm done this stupid chapter. Thanks again! Tell me when your birthday is and I can email you on your birthday!  
  
hieiandbotanlover4ever: Thank you! I'm on a favorites list! Keiko and Hiei fics must die! Ooh, and a character.didn't get many of those! Sorry I couldn't get you in this chapter, but I will! I promise! Actually I have big plans for you, Mandy, *evil laugh* don't worry I'm back. And sane.I think!  
  
deity of death1: Another character! I have big plans for you too! Read the response above and you'll get some sort of idea. Oh wait I didn't put any up there. Never mind, you will have to read her review. Thank you for thanking me so you can thank me so I can thank you! Ok, umm that sounded weird. I like the feeling when people take the time to review me, so I'm gonna do the same for them! Another Hiei/Botan authoress. We don't have that many supporters, actually the whole reason for this fic, to gain supporters, and even less who write them. Most people only review a lot when there are over 10,000 and that takes a lot of time, trust me! And we have about three fanfics in total that are about Botan and Hiei over 10,000 words! So thank you for being one of the few(ohh I rhymed) who want to make a difference. I kind of sound like president Bush don't I? Oh, one more thing, this makes me feel really stupid, but what is crossfire? I know it means between but how does that relate to attacks? God, I'm stupid.  
  
darkgirl2: umm I didn't really set up ages in this fic(I don't think) so you can make them any age you like. Probably later in the story I will tell the ages in the authors notes and I will make Shizuru younger than Kurama. Ok? That takes us to the thing where we wonder who is older Hiei or Botan? Hiei is a demon, they can live for a very long time.but Botan was a ferry girl for only Koenma knows long so I'm just going to say that Hiei is older than Botan.  
  
Wolf blaze fire: Yes sir! This chapter is especially long! Probably about 5,000 words!  
  
Meiko: Meiko! Ah, all wet. Oh well probably deserved it. Two months, people probably thought I'd died or something.this one author didn't update for over a year! And I'm still waiting *cries* * gets happy * I did an awesome chapter I did an awesome chapter! Ahem, back to reality. Yes, Hiei teddy! I want one of those! Let me go find him! I need to make him into and teddy again. * yells* Hiei! Where are you? Don't you want to be turned into a teddy?!  
  
Haze Ziekechitan: Thank you! Someone thinks my fic is cool and would like to be in it. So what if you didn't give me a character it still makes me happy! Oh, grounded from the computer? That's harsh, my family did that once to me when I over flowed the bathtub because I was too busy on the computer to remember about the water( What's your excuse? Nah just kidding, you don't have to tell me. I know it's kinda.personal. There are many twists in this story! I'm glad your looking forward to it! **********************************************  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
The Mission Part 3( the finale)  
  
**********************************************Botan  
  
" Is everyone ready?" Tai asked, even though it was too late to turn back now.  
  
Soon, in a matter of minutes we would leave for the Itchigaki Mansion. The villager's fighters were lined up for battle, wearing light armor, carrying either a spear or axe, some of the most skilled chose bows and arrows. Funny, it seems weird to wear armor to protect you, Yusuke never did, neither did the others. They really didn't carry weapons, aside from Hiei's beloved katana, but usually he hid it so it could not be seen.  
  
This mission seemed like a scene from a war movie, not like our ok-I- got-a-mission-let's-get-this-over-with-and-kick-ass attitude. This time, I don't know, it seems odd. To know that some people on your side were going to die and there was nothing you could do about it. If we were in the castle and they were fighting outside it's not like we could just teleport and save them from a deathblow then teleport back like it never happened. It just wasn't possible. Well actually Hiei could probably could if he wanted too.but I know he wouldn't. He's seen too much to care if one soldier died if the outcome would be in our favor.  
  
" Alright let's move out!"  
  
*********************************************Hiei  
  
Pitiful, not even halfway there and the village's so called warriors are slouching like there's not tomorrow. Believe me, for most of them it is. The only thing that can save them are numbers. Maybe Tai and his two bodyguards might be worth something on the battlefield. I rubbed my temples. Thank god I was fighting inside the castle. Botan was looking worriedly at the sad excuse for soldiers. She knew not all of them would make it back. No way in hell.  
  
" Oh Botan, stop moping about. We know it, they know it, some are going to die. Such is the way of life. The weak live the strong survive( Shishio anyone?). As long as we do what we have set out to do the village will be saved and our mission will be complete. Their deaths will not be in vain," Shizuru growled in a tight stoic voice. Only an expert would see she was also slightly troubled. Shizuru may have a hard exterior but on the inside she wasn't ready to see someone die either.  
  
" This isn't like the other missions. This is like a freaking war zone!" Botan cried. Leave it to her to get upset about the inevitable.  
  
" We will do what we can, these soldiers knew what they would be up against when they volunteered. After all, they have been fighting for awhile now," Kurama's wise voice rang out.  
  
Botan huffed and was about to reply when I cut her off.  
  
" Botan no one expects you to save everyone. You don't do miracles and they know that. The question is, do you?"  
  
" Of course I do! I-I'm just not ready to let good people die. It's not right!" She protested. After all this time she was still so naive about death. Even after being a grim reaper for god knows how long. I was about to-wait, something is coming. I concentrated on the energy. It was coming towards us, in the air, not too large, aw crap!  
  
" Get down!" I yelled running straight through the center to where to energy was coming, not caring how many startled, unsuspecting people I knocked over in the process. I grabbed the arrow just in time, a millimeter away from a soldier's heart. He looked fearfully at me, then at his comrades. All of them looked at each other, not knowing what to do. What was wrong with these people!  
  
" What! Do you need a big flashing sign reading "Alert!" to know we are under attack!"  
  
They finally got the message and took out there weapons, only they did not know where to turn. Honestly, where do you find these people. Botan was on the floor, one of the poor people knocked over in my rush to thwart the arrows direction. Even Shiz was looking mildly surprised. Kurama had his rose, facing the hill the Ichigaki's scouts had shot from. At least I had the always-dependable Kurama.  
  
************************ Botan  
  
The nerve of him! Knocking me over like that. What the hell was he- oh. Arrow catching. Well, I guess I can let him slide for now, he'll get it later. I picked myself off the floor and readied my spirit gun. Kurama had transformed his rosewhip, he and Hiei where running up the slope. I sprinted off to follow them, Shizuru catching on.  
  
" Spirit Gun!" Bang! One point for me. I looked at the guys. Ouch. Hiei had three people/demons down, I didn't care enough to find which race they were, they were dead now that's all that mattered and Hiei got the points. Damn.( I got this part from Lord of the Rings: The Twin Towers. They were only fighting the biggest battle of the century, or one of them anyway, and they were counting how many people they killed as if it were a game! Even though they could die! So this part is dedicated to them! I was laughing my butt off the whole time!)  
  
Oh, no and there goes Kurama with his rosewheel thornwhip, five down and counting. At times like these I really wish I had a weapon and not just an attack!  
  
Running up the hill I intercepted the human/demons trying to go down the hill. Punch. Kick. Slap. There, that's twelve. I looked for Shiz and found her surrounded by some dead, some bruised bodies. A good sixteen there. Slash. An inhuman screech filled the air as they were cut in half by Hiei's katana. That has got to be Hiei's thirtieth. Maybe we should make a rule no weapons until I get one.  
  
We didn't have to stop the scouts from heading down the hill anymore, their dead comrades made such a fuss that now their concentration was defeating us, then go down to our confused warriors. Almost as soon as it started it was over. The scouts had about seventy fighters come at us, which I will point out, Shiz and I killed about thirty-five.  
  
The once peaceful hill now had dead bodies, or parts of them anyway, dry patches of blood splattered on the grass. Our *ahem* troops looked confusedly at the battlefield. It didn't look like they have moved at all since the battled started. Just stared in wonder the whole time. Great, lot of help they were.  
  
" Shall we continue?" Kurama asked as if nothing had just occurred. Tai only managed a nod in response.  
  
The four of us decided to lead this time incase of a repeat like a few minutes ago. ********************************Hiei  
  
There it is, the Chugiak Mansion. Soldiers were lined up around the castle, and archers were ready above too. They hadn't noticed us yet, much to our relief, it would completely destroy our plan of an ambush.  
  
" So all we need to do is stall the fighters outside long enough for the spirit detectives to take out the inside. Everything clear?" Tai asked, making it sound as if it were a walk in the park.  
  
The soldiers/fighters were pale with worry. Their arms and legs were trembling and eyes showed the fear and horror as if they had just realized that they were going to invade a powerful madman's home. Most of them gazed at the floor, while some fiddled with their weapons as if they were trying to remember how they functioned. None of this seemed to be helping Botany in the least. I tried to use my telepathy to calm her. She looked at me startled, not expecting my voice in her head. She smiled weakly.  
  
She replied.  
  
Somehow I was faced in the front to storm the castle, Botan, Kurama, and Shizuru flanking my sides. " Ready?" We drew our weapons.  
  
" Attack!"  
  
And then we were off. I used my super speed to slash at all the guards in reach, making a clear path to the castle for the others to follow in. My group continued forward in this way until we reached the bog.  
  
It was wide, at least six meters, and didn't smell all that great either. Come to think of it, we really hadn't planned for this part.  
  
" So, um, do we cross? Or just stand here all day while the idiots back there get killed?" Shizuru asked sarcastically.  
  
I threw a stick in the mote. Just as I thought. The water bubbled briefly, and the stick melted. Wait, water! The big stupid drowning fish thing!  
  
" Botan! Do you still have that shell the stupid fish told us he could hear if we ever needed him? I think all we had to do was throw it in the water," I asked.  
  
" Yeah, I think I do," She replied. Botan bent down and grabbed her sock and pulled the little shell out. I just looked at her.  
  
" I thought it might bring me good luck so I kept it with me." she trailed off sheepishly. Typical Botan.  
  
She threw it into the mote. We just stood there for what seemed like an hour. Then the water began to bubble again, a fish emerged to the surface.  
  
" Hey, old chaps, it's been awhile ain't it? Well how might I be of service?" the happy fish questioned.  
  
" Axel! Do you think you could give us a ride over to the Ichigaki Mansion? It's got some acid, or poison or something but we can't touch it," Botan told him. ( Remember I said you would be seeing him again? Also I just figured out that Ichigaki is spelled this way not Ichigaki, like I had been spelling it. From now on I'll use the correct spelling but I won't fix my previous spelling. It just takes too much time and I want to get this chapter out as soon as possible. If anyone has serious problems tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do)  
  
" Sure thing! Hop on!" the king fish replied.  
  
Well at least we got into the mansion.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
" We're under attack!"  
Seriously, I don't know whose worse our comrades or these buffoons. We barge in, kill the closest people to us, and now there's havoc. I blurred above a guard and sliced him in half, extended my arm and summoned fire to wipe out the remainder of resistance.  
  
Continuing down the hall, and killing guards as we went trying to find the torture chamber. Yes. The torture chamber. The Ichigaki's experiments were held in a torture chamber, or at least that's what a weak guard said when we interior gated him. But then again he's in no position to do any damage now. Even if he did lie, he paid for it. Dearly. And if he did was telling the truth, uh, whoops?  
  
Ah who cares? It was just one lousy person anyway.  
  
This was crazy, it would take five minutes to go down one blasted hall. The twisted family's henchmen were going down like flies. It was almost too easy. And took too long. Ah just die all of you!  
  
" So the rebellion has finally arrived."  
  
***************************** Botan  
  
We opened a door that led to another hall. My lord, how many rooms does a mad family need? It's not like they have many guests.  
  
" So the rebellion has finally arrived."  
  
This man, or male demon whatever, was probably that loner Endusa guy. What was he again? The fire demon?  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Does Hiei even know how to act shy? That'd be a miracle.  
  
" I am Endusa." Bingo. " And your next opponent. Let's see if you can take on a real challenge."  
  
" I sure hope you are stronger than your little friends out there. The only thing they seem to be good at is screaming and creating hell. Not to mention getting killed," Shizuru interjected. Did someone give them mean pills? At least it's him, not me.  
  
Endusa scowled.  
  
" I do not consider anyone in here my friend. I merely do this for the pay, and the chance to find someone who can last more than five minutes with me in battle." It did say that in the bio didn't it?  
  
" Enough talk. Are you going to fight or not?" Kurama asked, readying his rose.  
  
" I thought you'd never ask!" Endusa replied.  
  
He powered up for a second then unleashed a blast of fire I wasn't suspecting. How can people go from talk to fighting in a second? Maybe I spent too much time as a deity or maybe I just missed something.  
  
I ducked as the blast went past my ear, only leaving a trace of warmth on it. Ouch that burned. He was going to pay for that!  
  
" Blue crusher!" I screamed my best attack at him. He crossed his arms and blocked it. Blocked it!  
  
" Nice try little girl, but you have to do better than that to hurt me!" Endusa screamed as he lunged with his fist. I ducked out of the way just before he hit the wall, making a rather large dent in the once spotless wall. That would have hurt. I hope this guy doesn't have to pay for damages to the house.  
  
Endusa sent a fireball hurling in my direction. I had no more room to run for I was face to face with the wall.  
  
" Spirit Gun!"  
  
Shizuru tried to alter the attack by hitting Endusa, but it was too late, the fireball had been sent. And it was getting closer.  
  
Another fireball sailed centimeters from my face and hit the approaching one, canceling it out. Hiei's form blurred in front of me. I glared at him.  
  
" What are you trying to do?! Scare the crap out of me?!" I screeched lowly in his ear.  
  
" No, just trying to your ass from getting killed," Hiei replied, a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
" Well could you do that in a less terrifying way?" I asked, irritated.  
  
" Now that's no fun, is it?"  
  
I was about to reply with another nasty statement but Hiei grabbed me and jumped away before Endusa's fist would have connected with us.  
  
" Rose whip!" Kurama cried and his beloved rose changed into his favorite weapon. He thrust his whip around the fire demons foot, effectively tripping him, and allowing us to get away to the other side of the room.  
  
" Endusa! Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
A girl demon. Green hair. Purple eyes. Arenthis.  
  
" Trying to kill them what do you think?!" Came his angered reply.  
  
" Without leaving any for me? That's just selfish Endusa and you know it!" Her response was equally angry.  
  
Our team just froze. Literally. Just stopped, looking at the two like they were crazy.  
  
" Damn it! I just want to find someone I can use my full power on! It's been too long since I had a real fight!"  
  
" Well what about me! I want a good fight too! Hardly anyone can beat me these days!"  
  
" If you want to get your ass kicked you should have just come to me. I would have set you straight."  
  
" Why you! I'm supposed to be on your team!" Arenthis screamed.  
  
" What have I told you? I have no team," Endusa replied evenly.  
  
" Ahem. Can we fight already? You two can fight after, if you are still able to, that is," I cut in. I had my disputes with Hiei and I knew how long they could go.  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
" I doubt you will leave now. Just don't get in my way," Endusa said coldly.  
  
He turned right, Arenthis turned left. The teams were now set. It would be Hiei and I vs. Endusa, Kurama and Shizuru vs. Arenthis. Let the games begin!  
  
Endusa made the first move again, but this time he attacked Hiei. Hiei back flipped over the attack and lunged with his katana. Endusa caught the sword in his hands, trying to push it off him as Hiei tried the opposite. Thin cuts appeared on his hands from where the sword had pieced him, blood seeping out of the wound.  
  
I ran around to the back and shot my spirit gun, aiming at his open back. I nailed him and he turned around, his eyes full of rage and fury. He charged for me and his fists curled into balls, ready to pound my face into the stone floor as I simply stared at him. As I expected, Hiei phased in the air space right above Endusa and slashed his shoulder, blood squirting out of the gushing wound.  
  
" Ahhh! You'll pay for that!"  
  
" I'm sure we will," Hiei said coldly.  
  
Well this guy was pretty much beat, with one arm practically severed off, both his hands had gruesome cuts on them, not big but very deep, and his back had been nailed by my spirit gun. I don't care how tough the guy is, that's got to hurt. Currently, he and Hiei were engaged in a verbal fight of wits.  
  
I took this opportunity to see how our other half of the team was fairing. Arenthis had Shizuru pinned to the wall, though Kurama's whip was curled around her neck, choking her, little lines of red blood trailed down her neck. Kurama pulled on his whip but Arenthis would not give up on her hold against Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru for her part wriggled one hand free and landed a solid punch on her captor's nose, starting a whole new blood flow. Arenthis screeched at the contact, but her hold only tightened with determination. Shizuru closed her eyes as rage poured through her.  
  
" That's it bitch, let me go!" she screamed.  
  
As she ended her sentence, all her energy flowed into one of her palms, and took on the form of a energy sword much like that of Kuwabara's. ( Hey if he can do it, why can't Shizuru?)  
  
**************************** Shizuru  
  
Upon starting this battle launched two of her energy throwing stars aiming for our centers, making me jump left and Kurama right, dividing us. The odd part was both of her stars followed Kurama, not me. I didn't have any more time to ponder for Arenthis had snuck behind me and her hands covered my mouth.  
  
" Hey-mmmmm!" I tried to speak but her wretched hands muffled my voice.  
  
" Not so fast human. I am going to enjoy killing you and your occupied friend over there. But I think I'll kill you first. That'll show that bighead Endusa he's not the only one that can inflict damage around here! I'm just as good as him!" Arenthis dragged on, her voice like nails on a chalkboard to my ears. Enough of this!  
  
" One day he'll see that-oow! Why you little bitch!" She cried, throwing me off her and cradled her hand, which I had so nicely bitten seconds prior. I stumble and in that second she pinned me to the closest wall, her arms on my shoulders pressing me to the wall.  
  
I struggled in her grasp and managed to free one hand loosed and punched her hard in the nose. I smirked at seeing the blood pour out of her new wound. Oops. I think I might have broken it. Whatever shall I do?  
  
" Ahhh! My beautiful nose! You ruined it!" Her voice was brimming with rage.  
  
I winced and held back a groan as her nails dug into my shoulders. I felt my own rage well up inside me, it seemed the more pain I felt the more power I created. Finally, I channeled all my energy into my palm. I don't really know why, I just did, like an unconscious feeling just came over me. I soon found out what my natural instinct was.  
  
" That's it, let go of me bitch!"  
  
Almost immediately my palm glowed where my energy had gathered. It grew out in the shape of a sword. An energy sword that is. I guess me and my brother have more things in common than I would like to think. Mine looks a little different though. My sword actually had a point and a solid form, like that of a rapier. Instead or orange, it took the color of red, which suited me fine. ( Just imagine in Star Wars a red lightsaber, I think Darth used that kind. That's how I picture it anyway)  
  
It grew larger as more of my energy poured into it. Eventually it grew long enough that it went straight through Arenthis's stomach. All this happened in a matter of seconds. Arenthis had her mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water. I had almost forgotten my sword was embedded in her stomach right now. Her hands had loosened considerably, now more like resting on my shoulders. I pushed her off and pulled my sword out.  
  
She dropped to the floor, and I assumed her dead. I heard a whizzing sound and I noticed Kurama was still dodging her blasted energy stars, with a very noticeable startled look on his face. From the corner of my eye I saw that Botan also had adopted a startled look too. Hiei was too occupied at the moment to notice anything besides killing the Endusa guy. Actually, he wasn't doing that bad of a job either.  
  
I ran in from of Kurama once he had gained a good distance from the stars, placing me in between them. I crouched down lower to the ground and took on a batter's stance (batter up!) and prepared to strike both of them. Five. Four. Three. Two. And- ha! Bye bye Mr. Star! One of the stars hit the ceiling and lost all of its energy. The other one, however, almost hit Hiei. Luckily for me, it just missed his leg and hit Endusa's knee. Add that to the list of injuries.  
  
************************************** Hiei  
  
What the hell was that?! A .throwing star? Endusa howled in pain, yet again at the new object stuck in his knee. ( Man this guy is really getting tortured, isn't he?) Since when did Shizuru have an energy sword anyway? By god, I wish I had one of those what do they call them? Camera things? The look on Kurama's face is priceless! What-oh yeah, back to business.  
  
" Well it seems-" I started but was cut off by a blast from outside. It shook the entire mansion, and by the amount of time it took us to not be lost, I knew it was very big. Just what was that anyway. Endusa started laughing.  
  
Not let me tell you, something must be big-and very bad for us if a man that has been blasted in the back, has a pointy object in his knee, a slashed shoulder, and slit palms to laugh. I could only wonder what it was.  
  
" Well it seems our backup has arrived!"  
  
Backup?  
  
" You all must already know, for the lack of a better word, both of our fighters outside suck. Probably about half from both sides are already dead. But when you first arrived we alerted the boss and he sent for backup. Now they brought bombs. And I'm sure that bad fighter vs. bad fighters with bombs are going to have a much harder time winning the battle now!" he exclaimed.  
  
I heard Botan gasp. Great. Now she is worried again about the stupid fighter's outside. Just when she forgot about them too.  
  
" Botan, go. We can hold him off from here. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes from what it looks like," I said, and motioned her to the door with my hand.  
  
" This is the last of their inside fighters. The sooner you leave, the sooner we have the Ichigaki's under arrest, the more lives we save outside," I reminded her as I saw the confusion in her eyes.  
  
She nodded and ran out the door.  
  
Now to finish this..  
  
No one noticed that Arenthis was no longer lying in the dry puddle of her own blood.  
  
( I was going to leave this here but I did promise this would be the last chapter of the Ichigaki Mission and you have been such good reviewers so I'll give you the rest.)  
  
********************************* Botan  
  
I fled out the door and down a dark hall. The lights must have shorted out from the explosion on the.those poor soldiers, they weren't prepared for bombs of all things! I was filled with new determination to bring the Ichigaki's to justice and free the village, not to mention the fighters outside.  
  
My footsteps echoed in the hall, as I ran. I found that this hall was very long, I was running and it still took me a few minutes to reach the door at the end. We have a problem. The knob on the door had a curved slit inscribed in it. Must be the keyhole. Except I have no key. Normally I would just blast it open but this door happened to be made of a kind of metal. I very strong kind of metal.  
  
Two metal objects came flying at me, and snatched the cloth on my shoulders, taking me with it, and pinning me to a wall. I tried to move but I found two throwing stars are very hard to remove. And the fact that they had my hands at a disadvantage seeing as I could only move from my elbows down. The rest was held down by the star.  
  
" So the spirit detective has come to a dead end, has she?" I recognized the voice as that of Arenthis. Apparently she was not as dead as I would like to think. ( Bet the throwing stars gave her away.she really does like pinning people to walls, doesn't she?)  
  
" Your little friend thought she had beat me! Like she could! Now that they have ganged up on Endusa he has surely met his end. Oh well, good riddance to bad rubbish as they always say. The bitch did hurt me though," she said holding her stomach and continued," but I will recover in time. But as for you, I can use you for my revenge. I would like to do this as slowly and painfully as I can but your friends will be here soon, Endusa couldn't have bought me that much time, as bad as the old fool was wounded. Just enough time to kill you and make my getaway, I would think." ( She does like to talk too)  
  
Arenthis took out another of her throwing stars, tilting one of the points toward me, so that it would stab my midsection and started walking towards me, slowly. I visibly shivered and started thinking rapidly. Is this the end? I'm going to die on my first real mission? Images started flooding my head, words forming with them. What about the soldiers? Will Kurama and Shizuru be all right. Hiei? My mind seemed to stop at Hiei. What was Hiei to me anyway? A friend? I knew in my heart it was more. But how much more? Did I love him?  
  
Arenthis was only a few steps away from me now.a few more steps and- Arenthis's eyes widened briefly, then collapsed. From what I could see a deep cut went from her right shoulder to her left hip. I strained to see the dark figure behind Arenthis's dead, I was positive she was dead now, body. Black hair and a sword? Hiei?  
  
" No, I'm not Hiei, detective." That voice! It was the voice of my captor in the alley! ( I think it was chapter 3?)  
  
It sure seemed like him. He had black hair, looked about the same height, used a sword, and had possibly the fastest speed I had ever seen. And he could read minds! How many people can do that? The figure raised his sword. I held my breath. A second later the stars were cut in half, but it didn't look like the sword had ever moved! Yep, this guy definitely had Hiei's speed.  
  
" You better take care of yourself, Botan. I will see you again," he whispered. In a flash he was gone again, leaving me standing there, I was sure my eyes looked like saucers. Then the door fell down, cut right down the middle in one long, perfect slash.  
  
I still stood there. So this guy saves me and helps me? What could this mean? I shook my head free of all thoughts. I had a mission to do and people were dying. With that, I ran through the door to confront the Ichigaki's once and for all.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I think I'll end it there. So what do you think? I know I promised that this would be the last part of the Ichigaki series and it will. The next chapter will tell what happened in the end and how the village is and all. Thought it would be Hiei didn't you? Remember I said there will be a lot of twists? You might want to read earlier chapter to remember some important things you might have looked over. Remember the ice cream alleyway thing? The brick? The note? Why Koenma made Botan a spirit detective? (That's not fully explained but gives you hints) The Lord part in one of the early chapters? All this will be important in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Speaking of chapters this one was pretty long. Over 7,000 words, unless ff.net screws it up somehow. Don't expect an update soon because I have run out of ideas. I know how I want this to end, I just don't know how to get it there. Honestly I don't know how good this chapter was. I had parts I thought were great but parts I thought were complete crap. I guess I'll know in your reviews huh?  
  
Anyone watching the Simpsons? The episode about the Grim Reaper coming to get Bart I think(?) is on tonight in a few minutes. It looks really funny so I'm going to watch it. I think last time I forgot to give a recommendation so I'll try to give two. I'm running out of fics to recommend that star Botan and Hiei!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Recommendation Love Me When I'm Gone is a Botan/Hiei fanfic. I haven't read it personally, I didn't have the time, but the summary seemed good. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ YYH: Twist of Fate by my friend Jagan is really good. She hasn't updated in awhile, she wants more reviews so please give them to her! It's really good. What would happen if Yukina and Hiei switched places? What if Yukina was the cold fire demon? What if Hiei didn't know he had a sister? What would have changed in the series? It starts in the beginning like the series and takes you all the way through. Is really good! Read Michelle's bio too, it's really funny! Made me laugh. There's not much Hiei/Botan right now, but there will be in later chapters! So please review for her! You hear that Michelle? Update now! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here comes your favorite part of the chapter, the bloopers, enjoy! There's a lot of them because I could really work with this chapter!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloopers^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(the pov will be different here) The nerve of him! Knocking me over like that. What the hell was he-oh. Arrow catching,' Botan thought.  
  
" Hey! That one was a little close, wasn't it!" Botan cried.  
  
" Damn! I missed! I almost got her to shut up!," came a reply of the person who shot the arrow.  
  
" Hey! What was that?" Botan asked threateningly.  
  
" Gulp."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Spirit gun!" Botan screamed.  
  
" Hah! That's what three for you? I have over twenty!" Hiei said proudly and smirked.  
  
" So you have demon speed and I got stuck with a lousy spirit gun. You think that's fair?" Botan growled.  
  
" I think it's perfectly fair. It's not the technique it's the wielder that makes the difference," Hiei teased.  
  
" Oh, you!"  
  
" Hey how come I can't have my energy sword? That would make such a big difference! I can't stand their bragging anymore!"  
  
" Hiei how many do you have?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Twenty."  
  
" Good that gives us thirty-five," Kurama stated.  
  
" What!?" the girls shrieked.  
  
The bickering continued.  
  
" How many times do we need to shoot this scene? The same thing happens over and over again!" exclaimed the director.  
  
" I don't know. Why does it matter who kills more? They are on the same team!" a worker replied.  
  
" It matters because these two brag like there's no tomorrow! And we didn't get all our powers yet! It's not fair! If we had the powers we are getting later on in the fanfic we could wipe that smirk off their faces!" Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
" Shizuru! The readers aren't supposed to know that yet-!" the director exclaimed.  
  
" What do you mean? Your powers wouldn't make a difference. You are just weak women, that's all," Hiei stated.  
  
" Uh, Hiei you probably shouldn't have made that last remark," Kurama said as the girls in the building glared at them, their faces becoming red with anger.  
  
" Uh would this be a good time to run?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Yep," Kurama replied already running down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Ahhhh..splash!"  
  
" Axel how many times do I have to tell you not to throw Hiei into the water?" Botan demanded.  
  
" It's not my fault, the man is impossible," Axel replied.  
  
" It wasn't me who dragged you around when we were fishing!" Hiei exclaimed, emerging by the water.  
  
" Hey it was in the script buddy!"  
  
" So! You enjoyed it!"  
  
" It's called the pleasures of work!"  
  
" I'll give you work! Come here and give my katana some work!"  
  
" Wait no! Hiei come back! Axel stop that! Oh god- Axel run! Run for your life! Hiei but the sword down! What are you babbling about? No, I don't want fish for dinner! Come back! Are you listening to me? Hiei!" Botan screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ There are too many things I can do with the bloopers here, and too little time. Because I want to get this chapter out now, I will do the rest of the bloopers in the next chapter. Just remind me ok?  
  
~Freesia~ 


	10. Games and Swimming

I didn't expect this chapter to be out so soon but I got an idea that I liked and the chapter got started. So lucky you guys OH YEAH THE AUTHOR ALERT SUDDENLY WENT DOWN, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT DID. SO NOW I'M GOING TO SEND THEM OUT MYSELF AS SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW. IF YOU REVIEWED AND ARE A USER WITH FF.NET THEN I WIL AUTOMATICLY READ YOUR BIO TO FIND YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT TELL ME NOT TO SEND AN AUTHOR ALERT AND I WILL STOP. IF YOU ARE NOT A USER THEN LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN A REVIEW AND I CAN SEND THE ALERT THAT WAY. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: Ok how many of you ate turkey for Thanksgiving? I did. So here's to all the poor little guys who died for our feast! There, now I can feel better about eating it^^. By the way happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
sunshine and rainbows: Thank you I try.  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever: Lolz. Weird. Anyway I wasn't really going to have a main weapon just yet. I like the bow and arrow idea though. I've actually thought about that before but I never went through with it. Don't worry though she will have a weapon eventually.but it might turn out to be more like Yusuke's powers instead. I'm having a crisis with this fanfic. I've planned so far ahead that I've got the sequel figured out and everything. It sounds so good too! Just one problem.I don't know how to end this one!  
  
Shards of EvenSong: You got a tire swing! My friend, well Juli actually had a tire swing but it broke. Come to thing of it she had two of them.one was great for playing mad dog. I put my contacts in! I have them on right now! Aren't you proud of me? Do you have contacts? Let me tell you these things are hell to put in! I'm currently mad with my parents because they've been bugging me for about a month to put them in so I do, thinking it would surprise them, and they don't even notice! Then when I try to hint it to them they don't even listen! Oooh there is going to be some major blood in this chapter. I need to work this off! 0.0 You won a tree? Well that's.interesting. I won a stuffed soccer ball! I love it! But now it's all silver and sticky from paint.you know Halloween? Jeez it's been so long since I've updated but my chapters are so very long. I wanted to get this over 100,000 words but god that seems so hard! Especially because I've almost reached the end. The sequel probably will though. I'm already starting the ideas for that! It's going to be sooo good!  
  
Lashka the WhiteRose: Yes that was a rather good cliffy wasn't it. I can only think of a couple that beat it! You guys probably all hate me right now! ^.^ Oh well.....happy (belated) Thanksgiving to you too! And Xmas, and Easter, and Valentines day.  
  
Lady Water2010: Thank you! I took my time but the chappy is long! My longest one yet!  
  
Narani the Demoness: Wait you said Haze? I had a reviewer a few chapters ago that had that name. At least part of it. Are you that person? Did you change pen names? If this is not you I apologize! *blushes* Sorry! Good review! That's one of the longest I've had in awhile! Thank you! I didn't really think much of my bloopers for last chapter. There were a lot I could have done but I was too tired. Now I have to go back and make more for this chapter and the last. Groan.hope you enjoy them!(lord knows I'll be up all night writing them!) And you got grounded? Ohhh, harsh. I got grounded once for overflowing the bathtub.but that's another story? Playing hooky huh? I wish I could do that..but I'm not smart enough to get away with it and my parents would personally see that my life is a living hell. School is boring! Especially science with Mrs. Lawrence. Even the class sucks! Three months huh? Loooooooooong time! Well at least you understand how hard it is to update. Especially when you have 5000+ words in every chap. Takes very much time so thanks for being patient with me though you still probably joined the many people you want to murder me for taking so long^^ I did get a scene in I did! I loved the water scene. So go read it and tell me what you think! Ideas would be helpful also^^ You'll get it when you finish.  
  
Bloody Love: Thank you^^ I know I take much longer than I should to update. When I first started this fic, hard as it was to believe I could update in like two weeks. But now my chapters are just too long! My goal is to reach 100,000 words! Wish me luck! Also if you have any ideas please tell me! You'll understand at the end.  
  
Crazy X 5000: Whoa! That's a lot of 'pleases'! How long did it take you to write all that? You are my second one who has reviewed fifteen times the same message. I don't mind, I actually like it, but I'm starting to wonder if this happens for everyone of if it is my computer.oh well who cares^^ Hope this is long enough!  
  
The Will of the Fighter  
Chapter 10  
Games and Swimming ********************************Botan  
  
" That's it for you, Ichigaki. May your family be damned to hell," I stated icily but truthfully. Considering what these demons have done in their lifetime their penalty should be much worse than a lifetime in prison.  
  
Surprisingly the Ichigaki's had given up without a fight. Well, you could hardly call the attempts of pulling my hair, or a few measly punches a fight. The torture chamber had been empty besides a few dead bodies, freezing temperature, the agony tools, and of coarse the hellish family themselves.  
  
It hadn't taken long for the others to dispose of Endusa with his multiple injuries from before. I don't even know what they did to him, but who cares? As long as he doesn't get in the way.  
  
Koenma's ogres had arrived to arrest the family as they always did (when the team defeats an opponent Koenma sends a team of ogres to take them to prison or hell.whichever you prefer) but this time they looked a bit more wary for this was a well known family for lies, death, and destruction.  
  
Sadly, I'm a bit miffed that there wasn't a trace of a big weapon or plan. In fact, the only thing illegal in the room was the dead bodies that we can only assume were killed. Who knows? The Ichigaki's might have just found it one day, already dead, and decided to experiment with it.or use it as a decoration. I wouldn't put either passed them. Or maybe they paid the demon for their live in exchange for something? It remains a mystery.  
  
Aside from all that, nothing illegal to speak of. Kurama suspects they knew we were coming and sent a messenger to take the plans out of here, or hid them in the mansion somewhere.  
  
Well, at least that's over with. Now if you don't mind I think I'll just pass out on the floor. No, I forced myself to stay awake. Only an idiot would fall asleep in a torture chamber.  
  
" Do you think it would be best if we checked up on the rest of the fighters outside?" Kurama asked.  
  
Crap, I had completely forgotten about them. Immediately I straightened and nodded. Who knows how many were out there, injured, lying helplessly on the floor? And the bombs might have turned the tables in the wrong direction. Suppose word did not get out that we won and the battle is still raging on? Technically the mission is not officially over until that village is safe again.  
  
Shiz and Kurama filled the ogres in on what happened before they prepared to leave with their prisoners. Where was Hiei? I squinted, hoping to find him that way. The chamber was, after all, only lit by some torches. Then I spotted him in the hallway. Looking at the entrance door seeming in deep thought. Then he moved to the wall to inspect the damage followed by the battered body of Arenthis.  
  
Then it all came back to me. How could I have forgotten the events that had happened a little under a half hour? Just who was that guy? What did he want? I stopped as a new thought dawned on me. What if Hiei asks about him? I can't just tell him a guy that seemed remarkably like him saved me before I was going to die! I don't want to seem weak to him! Oh yeah by the way he's the stalker dude who I met in the alley remember? I can see that turning into a wonderful ending. Besides I haven't much more information than he, anyway.  
  
Still, Hiei's not stupid. He knows I don't know the first thing about swords, much less make a perfect swing to bring a very, heavy, metal door with I sword I don't even possess.  
  
I need to get him out of there before he finds out more than I want him to. I will tell him, but now I'm looking for answers that I can't find. Until then I'm keeping to myself. It could turn out to be nothing. Unlikely, but possible. By now I know anything is possible.  
  
" Lets go. We still have to check on those morons that are fighting outside."  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He didn't seem suspicious at least. Hopefully he will forget about it. Now we have more important matters to deal with.  
  
*********************************Hiei  
  
I had Botan on my back,( think Inuyasha and Kagome) looking like she was going to fall asleep any second now. Her eyes were fighting a battle against staying awake, she would force them wide, for a time determined not to blink, afraid she wouldn't be able to open them again. But slowly, they would lower and close for a minute or two, head leaning on my shoulder, then she would jerk back up again to start the process over. Now the sleeping part was taking over.  
  
That wasn't her. It couldn't have been. I kept thinking about earlier in the mansion. While we were busy with Endusa something happened. For one thing, Arenthis was not killed by Shizuru. Apparently she was not killed by Botan either. The clues pointed that Arenthis probably caught Botan by surprise, and used her stars to pin her to the wall. The evidence being the star, or the half that remained in the wall had a piece of her shirt in each one. Second, it had a bit of her blood on each end. I knew it was her blood, he knew the scent. I could smell it. I looked down at her. But, even if I couldn't Botan's shoulders were slightly bleeding with the material of her shirt tattered in the spot the star should have hit.  
  
Now that parts done with. This part had yet to be clear. The only logical explanation was that someone had stepped in to save her. While Botan was trapped to a wall, someone killed Arenthis and set her free. This someone also used a sword, quite well I might add. I'm sure she was pinned to the wall. She must not have been able to get free because she didn't kill Arenthis. The demon had been sliced in half. Botan didn't even have a sword, much less make a perfect cut. Then the sword cut the stars in half with a straight line. It would be impossible to make a cut like that in her angle.  
  
So now she was free and with a stranger. Or did she know who it was? I shook my head. Think now, ask later. The door was locked. Whoever this person was cut the door down, with a precise, diagonal slash. Botan wouldn't have the strength to do that. That's as far as the clues went. Their was no damage to see so the person didn't harm her either. If he had wanted to, she would surely be dead.( Man, he's good)  
  
One last thing puzzled me. I sensed a presence familiar to me in that hall. I don't know where, but I know this person somehow. Just where? Who do I know that is powerful and uses a sword? My mind didn't want to cooperate with me for it reached a blank wall. I'll just ask her later.  
  
I looked up to see that we were just on the edge over the battlefield.  
  
" Hey, wake up. We're here," I whispered into her ear.  
  
She moaned and mumbled about not wanting pancakes for breakfast then her eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was.  
  
" Great. Ok how long was I out this time? Why is it so hard for me to always stay awake when you carry me?" She asked more to herself than me.  
  
Maybe it's because whenever I give you a lift it is normally after a mission therefore you are tired. I wondered if I should say that out loud but decided against it. I let her down and we looked at the combatants.  
  
The bomb we heard must have been the only major one they had. Many little craters were made in the ground from some small ones, but hardly any damage had been done by them. The big bomb was probably intended to scare them away. Probably almost worked too.  
  
The soldiers on our side wore silver, the other green, but there was so much blood, dirt, rock and gravel that you could hardly make out anything. Many of them were sprawled across the ground, laying in puddles of blood, presumably their own. Some were moving, but most were not.  
  
The battle stopped, but again no one was doing much of anything. Just stood there nervously and looked about. Is it possible to be that dumb?  
  
" You guys made it back! Did we win?" Tai appeared from behind a tree, bloodied and looking a mess. He seemed ok though.  
  
" Yeah we won. What happened here? No, wait, I don't want to know," I said. My head already hurts I don't want to add to it by listening how they fought.  
  
" How did you do? Never mind. Get as many of ours as you can to walk and carry those who are too weak. I suppose we must leave those who are dead behind," Botan directed.  
  
Tai looked appalled by the idea.  
  
" We can't just leave the dead here! They died honorably for our village! They should be honored and prais-"  
  
" Look around you. You might notice that most of your fighters can hardly stand. It will take enough effort just to get them back. You might as well forget the dead. Or if you must, come back every day after this and take them to the village then bury them. As of now there is nothing you can do about them so give it up and get to work!" I said none too gently.  
  
Hey if that's what it takes to get it through their thick heads then so be it.  
  
******************************Botan  
  
That's a nice way to put things, Hiei. We really need to work on his people skills.  
  
Our other half of the team glared at us then decided cleaning up the place would be a better use of energy.  
  
'Cleaning up' was easier for us because we could sense spirit energy, even if it was low. I knelt down next to one fighter. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned in the other direction. I tried slapping his cheeks lightly. He stirred but did not wake. Then I tried shaking his shoulders. No success. Maybe if I..I looked around to see who was watching. The soldiers wouldn't be smart enough to know what I was doing so I didn't have to worry about them. Shiz wouldn't care, Kurama probably wouldn't either. I don't think Hiei would be happy though. He hated the idea of giving anything to the weak. But it was faster than to shake this guy for an hour.  
  
Good. No ones looking.  
  
I placed my hands on either side of the soldier's shoulders. I eased some of my spirit energy to wake him up. It didn't take much. Only a minute or so, but he snapped awake with a yell of surprise. Spirit energy. How's that for an alarm clock? I had healed his wounds too. I can't help it I hate seeing people in pain.  
  
" What happened?" the fighter asked, cringing as he stood to his feet. He took a few more wobbly steps then fell on me for support.  
  
" You got knocked out and I woke you," I replied, " Go find others so we can get moving." He nodded and walked shakily away.  
  
" You never will change will you?"  
  
I must have jumped ten feet in the air. I whirled around to come face to face with Hiei.  
  
" Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed. I was trying to control my heartbeat back to its steady pace.  
  
" You would have noticed me if you didn't give your energy to that moron," he replied emotionlessly.  
  
Oh shit. He knew. Crap. Crap. Crap.  
  
" I didn't give him all of it. It was hardly anything!" I grit my response through my teeth.  
  
" It was enough to make you slip up," he said.  
  
" Well if you didn't have to check up on me every two seconds you wouldn't notice!" I countered  
  
" If I didn't what kind of master would I be? You can't give your energy to all the fallen people you see. If your trying to get killed you are doing a very good job."  
  
I paused. He was my teacher. But sheesh, he didn't have to be so rude about it!  
  
" If I didn't heal him it would only be one more to the long line of people to carry. Most everyone here is injured enough that they outnumber those who can carry. I thought you wanted to get out of here today, not a week."  
  
" Botan, what you are doing is foolish. I have told you this before. Tai said he was ready so lets go," Hiei said and phased out of sight.  
  
Didn't he think I knew that giving my power away could kill me? Not a small amount like healing but a huge one like resurrection. Sometimes even sending your power into them to save their life, like what Kuwabara did to help Yusuke on the mission of the four saint beasts. As long as I am careful it can't hurt me. Not like I would give up my life anytime soon.  
  
I sighed and ran in Hiei's direction to meet with Tai and end the damned mission for good.  
  
**********************  
  
Warm. The bathwater felt so good after a long fight. I felt as if I could just soak all my problems away. It was a nice little dream but I needed to come back to reality. The main thing on my mind right now. That mystery guy.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I turned another corner as a pair of strong arms caught me, midstep, and crushed me to the wall. One hand came to my mouth to stop any attempts of using my voice for help. I could tell he was a man because of his build.  
  
I started to struggle, and he held me tighter, stopping me completely. He whispered something so softly I could hardly hear him.  
  
" So you are Koenma's new spirit detective. A little young though aren't you? And very beautiful, might I add. Too beautiful to be mixed up with Hiei."  
  
Surprise flickered through my across my face. No one knew about that. Well, aside from Koenma, Hiei, and myself. How did he find out? A complete stranger no less. And a powerful one at that. It's bad enough that he knows that I'm an inexperienced spirit detective, but he knows I work with Hiei too?  
  
I turned around, still securely locked in his arms, to try to catch a glimpse of this man. I realized he was wearing a cloak, leaving nothing to be seen.  
  
In a rush of wind, I was snatched out of the stranger's, and into more familiar arms. Relief washed over me. I was safe. Hiei had come.  
  
" Well, what do you know, the sword master arrives, good to see you again Hiei, it has been a while."  
  
" Who are you? And what do you want?" Hiei's voice was deadly calm and threatening. I shivered, not used to his voice being so cold.  
  
" You already know my name, or at least I should hope so. As for what I want, you will just have to find out."  
  
With that said he dashed off with speed as great as Hiei's. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This was the first time I had met him. From this I found out he knows Hiei. This person is unbelievably fast, liked cloaks, and knew information he shouldn't. I still can't figure out how he knew that. It was top-secret information!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Arenthis was only a few steps away from me now.a few more steps and- Arenthis' eyes widened briefly, then collapsed. From what I could see a deep cut went from her right shoulder to her left hip. I strained to see the dark figure behind Arenthis's dead, I was positive she was dead now, body. Black hair and a sword? Hiei?  
  
" No, I'm not Hiei, detective." That voice! It was the voice of my captor in the alley!  
  
It sure seemed like him. He had black hair, looked about the same height, used a sword, and had possibly the fastest speed I had ever seen. And he could read minds! How many people can do that? The figure raised his sword. I held my breath. A second later the stars were cut in half, but it didn't look like the sword had ever moved! Yep, this guy definitely had Hiei's speed.  
  
" You better take care of yourself, Botan. I will see you again," he whispered. In a flash he was gone again, leaving me standing there, I was sure my eyes looked like saucers. Then the door fell down, cut right down the middle in one long, perfect slash.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now he saves me. So does that mean he's a friend? Maybe Koenma told him? Is he a friend of his? Now I am almost positive this guy once had a close connection with Hiei. They wear the same cloaks, swords, and have speeds that put the roadrunner to shame. Not to mention the physical resemblance. This guy had black hair and the same height or close to it!(Hiei is taller now! Taller than Botan!) Could it be possible they were related? Maybe grew up together.  
  
Hiei once told me he worked with a group of thieves when he was a kid. Was this guy another one of his old gang? Did that mean he was dangerous? Of course he was dangerous! He killed Arenthis!.And saved me. God this is so confusing! I still need to tell Hiei too! What if he worries? Ha! Botan you are giving yourself too much credit! Why the hell would a guy like Hiei worry for a girl like you?  
  
That was a lie. I knew he would worry. We were too close to each other now to not care about each other. Which brought another famous question. What do I feel towards him? He's my best friend. Anything more?  
  
I'm driving myself crazy! Am I in love with him? I could be. What is love? Is Shizuru going through the same thing with Kurama? Maybe I should talk to her. Times like these are too confusing to handle on your own.  
  
I feel so bad about not telling Hiei. I wanted to fell the protection he could give me. All these things were creeping me out. The dude, Koenma sudden desire to change my job, I already refused to tell Yusuke and the others a very big secret. I lost sleep on that too. Then there was that note.(chap 5)  
  
When I was in the bathroom someone had thrown a brick through the window. Geez, I had forgotten about that. The words came rushing back at me. It had read ~ I am coming for you, spirit detective~ Who the hell would write that? No one I knew. Well maybe Yusuke would..or Kuwabara, but for god's sake they didn't know!  
  
So now there were at least 7 many people who new I was a spirit detective, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Shiz, and mystery guy, and possibly now someone else. Oh and of coarse I knew.  
  
The clock rang, signaling it was 5:00. I need to hurry, I'll think more tonight. Now I needed to get done bathing to go to Genkai's, where they were having a party. Finally to relax and be with the others. It had been about two weeks since we had all been together. It was a sleepover too!  
  
Everyone would be there, even Hiei from much of my coaxing. The first time I had ever talked him into something without having to do extra training to form a deal. I frowned. Sometimes we went swimming in a lake near Genkai's temple. I decided then and there to bring my bathing suit, just incase.  
  
Wrapping the towel around me, I opened the door, shivering when the brisk air touched my skin, the hot steam disappearing into the room.  
  
**************************  
  
I was running late, my feet continuously pounding on the steps that led to Genkai's temple. I swear half of her training could have been for Yusuke to run up and down the stairs all day long! My duffel bag bumped into my side in rhythm with my running. At least I was on time for once. Well, I was anyway when I reached the temple, but no, they had to have 15 minutes of stairs involved, and that's if you were running!  
  
Finally, I saw the door a few feet in front of me as I finished the last set of stairs. I burst through the door, my eyes lying upon the forms of our group. The whole group. It seems I was, once again, last. The females of our group, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru occupied the couch, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were lying on the floor next to it. Kurama and Hiei were seated at a table a little ways back. They all had their eyes on the T.V.  
  
I turned my head to see what they were watching. Men, heavily weighed down with equipment, skated elegantly on ice, 'L' shaped sticks in their hands. Hockey.  
  
" Hey Botan," Yukina greeted, " It's nice to see you again.  
  
" Good to see you too, Yukina," I always liked Yukina. She opened my eyes that not all demons are obnoxious or loud, but some were quiet and polite, even naïve. She was actually the first demon I have met that did not like fighting. Not that all fighting is a bad thing, it was just a pleasant change for once.  
  
The couch and the floor in front of it seemed full, Yusuke and Kuwabara were laying down on the floor, so I joined Kurama and Hiei at their table.  
  
" What ningen sport is this?" Hiei asked as I sat down.  
  
" This is hockey," I answered.  
  
" The object of the game is to get the puck, see that small black object, that is the puck, into the other teams net," Kurama explained.  
  
Hiei's eyes sparked.  
  
" This is different. For once humans actually fight for something," He decided as he saw two players from opposite teams get in a fight and started punching each other, gloves flying off on the ice.  
  
" Fight, fight, fight!" Yusuke and Kuwabara chanted from the floor.  
  
" Yusuke! Stop it-ooh that might hurt," Keiko replied to the boys' foolish behavior.  
  
The guy in black had punched the orange guy's helmet off, and then punched him again, giving him a black eye. This enraged the guy in orange, and gave him an uppercut, which sent his helmet flying. I noticed Hiei was watching this with interest. It seems like this sport would be one he like. Makes sense, Hiei enjoys beating the crap out of people, and hockey had some of that involved in the game. Yukina gasped at the scene, wondering if both players would be ok.  
  
" Don't worry, baby. Stuff like this happens all the time," Kuwabara consoled.  
  
Hiei growled. I shivered unexpectedly and motioned Kuwabara with my finger moving across my neck to show him he was crossing dangerous territory. I didn't want another fight erupting from the two. Kuwabara got the message and backed off. I sighed.  
  
Hiei scowled at the T.V.  
  
" These humans always destroy the fun," he muttered.  
  
I turned my attention back to the T.V. to see what changed his mood. It seemed that the ref had intercepted the fighters and was trying to separated them, with the two combatants struggling to get some last punches in. The ref tripped and was all but thrown to the side as the fighters resumed their fight. Hold on a minute.  
  
I turned to Hiei. He had a smirk on his face and his jagan eye was glowing faintly beneath the bandage. I gaped at him. I didn't know he could control things on T.V. Just how far did his power extend.  
  
" Go Hiei! I knew that power had its strong points and could be used for good!" Yusuke cheered as he watched the fight.  
  
" Yusuke, I think that little display, would be more appropriate in the evil category," Shizuru said, glaring at Hiei after the word display, but he only smirked in return.  
  
" In the old days whole teams used to get in fights, and the refs wouldn't stop them until like five minutes. Too bad they don't do that anymore," Kurama sighed. Since when did this team become hockey fanatics? Oh well, I guess it was an ok sport.  
  
" Really? How sad. I wish I could change that," Hiei said mischievously. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking or guess what he was going to do. The jagan eye opened again, as the players suddenly froze. Seconds later both teams were in a all out brawl, while the refs were mysteriously unconscious.  
  
" Did it look anything like this?" Hiei asked, smirking at his 'accomplishment'.  
  
" More or less. You know you really shouldn't do that." Kurama scolded though his eyes were captivated by the T.V. screen.  
  
Well who wouldn't? It was a funny scene. The refs were unconscious though it looked like they were sleeping on the ice. The fighters were fighting against the other, but sometimes Hiei got confused about who was on what team so eventually everyone, team vs. on team, it didn't matter, anyone who got in the way was hit.  
  
" Hiei, I don't think they are supposed to hit players on their own team though," I commented dully. Truly, who cared?  
  
" Twerp, how long can you keep this up?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Long enough." Hiei even let the insult slide, he so involved in what he was doing.  
  
" Good, I'll go get some popcorn."  
  
************************** Hiei  
  
Too bad I had to end my fun, but Botan insisted that if they kept fighting like this the officials would get suspicious. What officials? I had knocked them out. Anyway, it was fun. The crowd seemed to like it too. Not that I care about them.  
  
" Hey are we going swimming tonight?" Botan asked.  
  
" Yeah! We haven't done that in awhile!" Kayko agreed.  
  
" Did everyone bring their swimsuits?" Kurama asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
" Ok we'll go change in the bathroom!(which happened to be right next to the room they were in) If we catch you guys peeking, you'll get a knuckle sandwhich!" Shizuru threatened though it was aimed at Yusuke and Kuwabara, " Ok let's go!"  
  
When they finished, the girls knocked on the door and asked if we were finished, which of course we were. Then they opened the door and entered almost shyly. Botan had come out last, wearing a full-piece dark blue swimsuit. Actually all the girls were wearing full-piece swimsuits, I noticed. Must not trust us. I smirked.  
  
Botan saw my cloak, which I had thrown away on the couch. She walked over to it and put it on. I gave her a look. She looked right back.  
  
" What? I'm cold. With your 'demon skin' you shouldn't feel the cold at all," she said, just waiting for me to accuse her. I glared at her but said nothing.  
  
We arrived at the lake, ten minutes later. We split up to do different things, Kayko and Yukina wanted to sun bathe, Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting about we could make a better sandcastle, who demonstrated by making a sandcastle of their own, which by the way looked like crap, it looked like Kurama was sneaking up on Shiz to push her in the water, and Botan, still wearing my cloak, cautiously dipped her foot in the water.  
  
I made my way down to her, but stopped when I was a little more than a foot away. I watched as she dipped her toe in the water, how she shivered from the cold, even with my cloak.  
  
" It's cold."  
  
" Is it?"  
  
I bent down to test the water myself. Not too cold, but then again, I was a demon therefore it is harder to make us cold and whatnot. I concentrated on fire, manipulating my energy to warm the lake. Which is not easy to do because it was an average sized lake.  
  
She noticed the change in temperature and looked at me, trying to decide if it was me or she had suddenly become numb. I smirked to answer her question.  
  
" Still cold?"  
  
***************************Botan  
  
I'm glad I did bring my swimsuit. The girls and I piled into the room with our bags to change. Unfortunately the door was missing a doorknob, which caused two problems. 1. We could not lock the door. 2. The lack of the doorknob created a hole in the door that an eye could easily see through. So it seemed we were constantly listening for snickers or movement outside the door.  
  
I slipped into my navy blue bathing suit and waited for the other girls to finish. None of us were brave enough to wear a 2 piece. Not with four hormonal boys. Nope.  
  
Was it just me or was it cold? Looking at the others it would seem it was just me. So I shrugged to myself and ignored it.  
  
I smiled as I noticed all the girls were wearing their guys' color. Kayko had a light green, Yukina wore blue, Shiz chose her favorite swimsuit, which just happened to be red, and well I had a dark blue. Not black, but close to it. I wondered if they had intentionally noticed their colors.  
  
Shizuru knocked on the door and asked if they were done, to which they replied simply with a 'yeah'. We opened the door and walked through, though I lingered last. I wanted to close my eyes and walk right back in the room. Four, teenage boys, well at least looked teenage in Hiei's case, in trunks and completely shirtless. I felt a blush rise in my face but tried to push it down before anyone noticed. I looked up. No one had. Sigh.  
  
I noticed Hiei's cloak on the couch. I'm cold. Do you think he would mind? Ah, to hell with it. I grabbed and tossed it over my shoulders. Then I turned to him to see how he would respond. He looked at me. Just looked. Was that good or bad? How do you respond to a look? Oh well, at least he didn't tell me to take it off.  
  
At the lake I decided I wanted to swim, only when I felt how cold it was I reconsidered my decision. I sensed Hiei behind me, but didn't say anything. I shivered and my knees started trembling.  
  
" It's cold." I said. If he says one thing about superior demons and their skin I'm going to slap him! I don't care that he might have brought his katana!  
  
He surprised me though. Instead of making a witty remark, he leaned down to feel the water. I guess he agreed with me because I felt a sudden burst of energy from him that felt...warm? Fire? Well, duh, he was a fire demon after all. I wish I could warm myself up like that.  
  
As I felt it continue to get warmer I shot a curious glance at him. What was he doing. He couldn't have been that cold, could he? That was when I felt the temperature rise. What the.? He's warming the water? He warmed the whole freakin lake? Why? For me? My heart fluttered. Did I just say fluttered?  
  
He smirked at me.  
  
" Still cold?" I blushed once again.  
  
" No thank you. You didn't have to do-" I didn't have time to thank him properly because I suddenly met the water, head on. I came up for air and spluttered.  
  
" Hiei! Why the hell did you do that?!" I demanded, " You raise the temperature then throw me in?"  
  
When he didn't answer I continued.  
  
" Oh well, it was your cloak."  
  
Not much of a comeback but it was something. He is just so damn lucky he raised the temperature. The water was almost hot tub temperature, incredibly warm. He must have used a lot of his energy for that. And he tells me not to use a lot of energy for pointless things. Well, he might not admit it, but he did do that for me. Besides I would have gone in anyway, he just sped me up a little. Then there was another splash beside me.  
  
" Kurama!" Shizuru seethed.  
  
We looked back on the smirking males and glared.  
  
" Do you think," I asked, " they planned this?"  
  
" Get him."  
  
****************************Hiei  
  
" So what are we going to do now?" Shizuru asked once we had quieted down. The idiot and his partner had been laughing their heads off for a while now.  
  
We had gotten back from the water, dried off, but not bothered to change clothes. Botan was still wearing my cloak too.  
  
" How about truth or dare?" Kayko asked.  
  
" That game can be dangerous. It usually gets awkward and can effect relationships," my sister warned.  
  
" We all know it's in the name of fun so who cares!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
" I do! That game is personal!" Botan argued.  
  
" So you're a chicken Botan, is that it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" She's not a chicken she's just not stupid like you, is all," I defended.  
  
" Watch it shorty!"  
  
" Kuwabara, remember Hiei is taller than you now," Kurama put in.  
  
" So?"  
  
" Little bro, he means find a nickname that makes sense," Shizuru replied.  
  
" Look, this is getting off subject, either you play or you don't. Dimwit if you break anything you pay for it," Genkai said, who had come in when she heard the argument.  
  
" Fine!" We all chorused.  
  
We formed a circle that went like this: Me, Botan, Shiz, Kurama, Kayko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina. The rules were, you get one question, one dare. You had to do it or you would get a punishment, which would be decided by the person who asked/dared the person.  
  
" I'll go first! Uh, Shizuru!" Yusuke said, braking the silence.  
  
" Dare," Shiz said, asking the inevitable question.  
  
" How about."  
  
******************************  
  
AN: (chanting) Evil, evil, evil, evil! Cliffy! But I did end it there for a reason. I was all ready to write the truth or dare part, when I realized I didn't know what to ask. This part is where I ask you what questions you want to ask. Hint, it can bring out some romance between certain people.*wink wink* So please give me some ideas for truth, dare, penalties,ect. I need some! Can't make the next chapter till I get some. Sooner you want the next chappy up, give me more ideas! I raised the words another 1000. Yep that's right, you're readin' a 7000 word chapter! My longest one! Man these really do seem to be getting long don't they? Oh yeah like the little mush scene with the water? At least I got slight mush in. Too bad Hiei had to ruin it! And I finally got the rest of the gang in! Ha! Miracles do happen!  
  
******************************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Bloopers(pov will be different) ( remember I said I'll give you more for this chap? Well here they are) Last chapter  
  
Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Shizuru ran down the hall, killing demons, humans, and whatever was in their way.  
  
" CUT!"  
  
" Hiei you slashed the wrong way!" the director said.(I don't know who this guy is but I keep using him. Really the director would be me but I'll just use him. Use your imagination for this dude)  
  
" Are YOU trying to tell me the right way to use MY katana?" Hiei questioned glaring fiercely at the 'stupid' directior.  
  
" N-n-no! It's just the script says-" the director tried feebly.  
  
" Who cares what it says?! Either I slice my way or I don't slice at all! Scratch that, I'll slice you!" Hiei exploded.  
  
" Hiei, you can't just kill the director.he pays you." Kurama tried to persuade him to calm down.  
  
" Besides you all took the wrong hall. You were supposed to make a left where you kept going straight," the director continued.  
  
Botan turned red.  
  
" This damn mansion has too many halls! We don't need this many! Why don't you put red x's on the door we are not supposed to go in or white arrows or something! This is ridiculous! I'm not good at directions so you would just have to pick the biggest freakin mansion to shoot this in wouldn't you?!" Botan screeched.  
  
" Botan calm down! What if he fires you?" asked Shizuru.  
  
" He can't fire me! This is anime! He can't just make another Botan! No! He needs me! Let me tell you buddy, I want a raise, a nice, big, raise," Botan said calming herself down.  
  
" That sounds good to me," Hiei said and they smirked at each other.  
  
" What happens if I refuse?" asked the director.  
  
" We kill you," Botan and Hiei replied in unison.  
  
*********************************  
  
" Just how many times do I get hurt in this?" Endusa asked, reading the script.  
  
" Endusa, you are the bad guy. That's the point," Director explained.  
  
" Yeah, I know, but FOUR times? I don't have health insurance for this!"  
  
**********************************  
  
" You better take care of yourself, Botan. I will see you again," he whispered.  
  
'Is this guy making a move on my girl?' Hiei thought. 'I'm going to complain about this! I wonder if I kill this guy later one? I hope so!'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*Slice*  
  
" Shit! This door won't effing cut! Why. Won't. You. Die?" Mystery guy asked the uncooperative door.  
  
" Jarren, you are going to hurt yourself that way."  
  
" Botan you don't know me now, remember?"  
  
" Oh yeah!"  
  
" Now can you get the stars off me?"  
  
" Oh yeah!"  
  
***********************************************************(this chapter)  
  
" Hey, wake up. We're here," Hiei said softly.  
  
" Botan? Botan! BOTAN!" He exclaimed.  
  
" Wha-what?!"  
  
" Ahh! Hiei you gave me a heart attack!"  
  
" Next time just wake up!"  
  
***************************************  
  
" Wow Hiei! I never knew you could do this!" Kurama said, thoughtfully looking at the screen.  
  
" Hiei do me a favor and have someone check that player," Shizuru said pointing at the screen.  
  
" Number 28?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Hiei! She said check not strip on ice!" Exclaimed Botan looking away as the crowed 'ooohed' and 'aaaaaawed' in astonishment.  
  
" Well humiliating works too," Shizuru commented, " that guy is going to be a living hell when the press gets hold of this one!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
" Hiei, this feels so nice," Botan said dreamily.  
  
" Who knew I could make hot springs? You really do learn something everyday," Hiei commented as they both relaxed in the water.  
  
******************************************************  
  
" I think we should have the whole crew have one big game of truth or dare!" Botan recommended.  
  
" Hmm, I dare you to kill yourself while singing the Barney theme song in the shower," Hiei commented.  
  
" Good one," Kurama said.  
  
" I dare you to come to set wearing nothing but a tie. Then you have to run around set the entire day!" Shizuru chuckled evily.  
  
" I NEED to know something for truth," Kurama said seriously.  
  
" What?"  
  
" When you first saw me did you think I was a girl?"  
  
" Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
" No."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ PLEASE READ!: THE AUTHOR ALERT SUDDENLY WENT DOWN, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT DID. SO NOW I'M GOING TO SEND THEM OUT MYSELF AS SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW. IF YOU REVIEWED AND ARE A USER WITH FF.NET THEN I WIL AUTOMATICLY READ YOUR BIO TO FIND YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT TELL ME NOT TO SEND AN AUTHOR ALERT AND I WILL STOP. IF YOU ARE NOT A USER THEN LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN A REVIEW AND I CAN SEND THE ALERT THAT WAY. THANK YOU  
  
DON'T FORGET THE IDEAS FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT THEM! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! THE MORE YOU GIVE THE MORE YOU WILL GET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO GO ON AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! SEE IT? GOOD! IT WON'T BITE I PROMISE YOU!  
  
~Freesia~ 


	11. First Mission Kidnapping

lisafayewest- Thanks for reviewing. I was going to save this chapter for right before school, but I don't know when everyone's going back. I personally go back the eighth but most people I know go before that. So I decided to write now. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Crystal Koneko- I know how happy I feel when one of my favorite fanfics has been updated (it always seems to take too long) but I still feel strange that some people wait the same way for my fics. It makes me feel...special...and wanted. So thanks! Oh geez, I was looking at your page and I'm like I don't remember this Crystal Koneko person...then I realized you were

HieiandBotan4ever! Hiya! Omg some of your quotes are so funny! I'm going to add them to mine if you don't mind! Ok, now I have to do that. Be back in a few minutes. Lol. I was looking and I don't have any quotes up. I could've sworn I did, oh well. Heehee, I'll just steal some of yours! Uh, what was your idea again? I'm sorry, I'm looking back at the reviews but I can't seem to find it anywhere. Thanks for reviewing again! Oh yeah, when do you start school?

shadowkitsune- Wow, I truly think that was one of the most flattering reviews I am ever going to get. You're too kind really. But yes, I have read some fanfics with the pairing of Hiei and Botan that are just unbelievable, in the bad way. There may be some hidden attraction deep down but Hiei would never just blatantly admit them. I can't really see Botan doing that either, but Hiei's just impossible for that to work. Ah, you are a Kurama lover huh? I talked to Sara and she's very happy with her cookies and plushie. Thankies for reviewing! I look forward to more of them if you have the time! You don't know how hard it is to get reviews during the summer! Everyone's out on vacation or something! Or maybe that little problem with undergoing some revisions with the site was the problem...I don't know. But thanks, I really appreciate it! If you ever get registered let me know!

Authoress:MegaRose- Yay! You registered! blush I'm sure my humble fic could not be the only reason for you to get registered, though I'm glad it helped! That was the intention I had in mind when I created this fic. And it seems to have worked. There are so many now I dare say they rival the Kur/Bot pairings! Keep writing!

Sara- My dear twin editor. Quite a weird combo of words huh? Ooooooh the Pocono's! I've been there plenty of times! Lol, water park. Reminds me of Dorney. On my cousins bday party we went to Dorney (Juli was there too) and when it was really late and the sun was down, and freezing (like 9) I got my family to go on all the water rides! It was so fun but so, so cold! I had to buy a shirt and wear it in the car I was so cold! Aww well, good memories. And I got a shirt too! Geniuses think alike I say! I don't know, I had a block on the bloopers. And the flower one was definitely out there, you can see how desperate I was, but I'm glad you thought it funny. I need to check my bloopers. Eeek! The and signs didn't show up! Blah, they did something to the formatting. And it did look centered, wonder why? I'll have to fix it later. Macaroni...that reminds me I'm hungry. Wah. Reunion. Need reunion.

Disclaimer- Don't own, wish I did, that and to win the lottery but these things just don't happen. Life is cruel.

Dedication-To all the people who have put me either on their author alert or favorites list, and the marvelous people who put me on both.

I'm so used to reading fics with a little bit a Japanese in them that I forget some people might not know what they mean. Sorry for that. I switch back and forth a lot without even noticing. Most people already know what most of these mean but just incase for those of you who don't.

Glossary-

Makai- demon world

Reikai- spirit world

Ningenkai- human world

Ningen- human

Katana- sword

The Will of the Fighter

Chapter 12

First Mission Kidnapping

Botan

It was nighttime now, around eleven according to the clock plastered on the wall of Genkai's temple. I rubbed my neck. Even though I used my energy to heal the wounds inflicted, it was still stiff and achy. I just knew I would have hell with it in the morning.

I moaned and winced softly as my fingers felt a particularly sore part on my neck. Wincing more, I continued to rub it enthusiastically, determined to get the kinks out of it. I stopped and looked about the room quickly. It was not my intention to worry the others with my sore neck. As far as they knew it no longer hurt, and I wanted it to stay that way. It really wasn't a gruesome pain, a fall down the stairs could easily top mine for pain; I was just annoyed I suppose, that I was so worked up over it.

No one seemed to be watching. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko were playing one of Genkai's many racing games, and surprisingly Keiko was winning. Kuwabara, and especially Yusuke, were looking none too pleased about it. Kurama and Shizuru had left with Yukina to the kitchen, for they were hungry and wanted to whip up something to eat and had yet to return. Genkai was off meditating somewhere, but probably just gave us that excuse to get out of our company. Not that I blame her, listening to Kuwabara and Yusuke shout and whine, I felt like doing the same thing. Seeing that I was getting no attention I continued gently to massage my neck.

" Does your neck hurt?" Hiei whispered softly beside me. I did a double take. Since when did he get there?

I was halfway through a nod, when a familiar pain exploded again and I opted for verbal speech instead.

" Not bad. I healed it on the way back, but it's still sore for the most part," I replied, grinning weakly.

I was located on the couch, and Hiei behind it. I didn't bother to turn my head back to stare at him, and I'm positive my neck was grateful for that. I let my hands fall from my tender area and practiced twisting it and testing the mobility, and was contented that the pain was still present, but dulled to only a light throb. I gasped and tensed when I felt two warm hands wrap around my neck, but instantly relaxed into the loose grip after I got over the surprise.

Hiei's hands were surprisingly gentle, not at all rough, as I would have thought. Then again I never pictured myself in this situation with any man, much less Hiei being the one doing it. Under his ministrations I felt myself slump back against the couch, remolded into something like a blob. I could not suppress a shiver that worked its way through my body as Hiei skillfully and carefully massaged my tender neck. A moan of pure bliss escaped my lips and I felt Hiei smirk. I don't know if it is actually possible to 'feel' a smirk, establishing it's not yours but someone else's, but I tell myself everyday miracles happen, and I guess this is one of them. Or perhaps I just know Hiei better than I think.

My eyes closed as I concentrated on the sensations my neck was undergoing. I doubted it would ever hurt again after this. His fingers traced circles on my neck, applying pressure here and there. My skin tingled everywhere his fingers touched. This was a dream, it had to be a dream...

I heard snickers in front of me and my eyes snapped open to find the racing game discarded and six pairs of eyes on me. I felt Hiei's hands leave me, and I ignored the protesting yelp my body seemed to scream. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Keiko were viewing us with curiosity. This was definitely _not _a dream.

" Since when did you two become so close? Last time I remember both of you acted like neither existed. I guess the change happened so slowly no one noticed it. But really what sparked the change?" Yusuke asked slyly.

I looked to Keiko who looked torn between listening to the response, and slapping Yusuke for his forwarded question. In the end, to my dismay, she stayed silent and waited attentively. I tried to think of some way to back out of the question, but all I could think of to say was, that picture can fly and hightail it out of there. I realized they did deserve some kind of answer, anyone would be curious. In the time of a few months, two people, who never talked at all really, suddenly, become best of friends? Who wouldn't be curious?

A noise in the hall made me turn my attention from my pondering. Kurama, Shiz, and Yukina stood in the doorway, chips and ice cream in their hands, frozen.

" Why is it any of your concern if we happen to be on friendly terms now?" A voice I knew as Hiei said coldly.

" It's alright, Hiei. I guess they deserve to know." He had moved next to me on the couch and I saw him about to protest but I cut him off.

" Around three months ago Koenma gave me a new mission. You all didn't know about it because only Hiei was needed. I had orders to go along too; because Koenma was worried Hiei might get carried away and go on a killing spree. However, there were more demons than anticipated, and a big surprise was there were human fighters too. We all know demons, including Hiei, cannot kill a human without permission, which we did not have, without serious punishment, so that slowed us down to."

" Hiei fought ahead of me, taking care of the fighters before they could even attempt to approach me, while I hovered a ways back on my oar. Some sneaky demons snuck quietly behind me, and assaulted my back. I was unprepared and outnumbered, and was taken prisoner. My captors quickly bound my hands, and tossed me over their shoulders, before Hiei noticed I was gone. So in a nutshell, I got kidnapped and Hiei saved me. That served as the main icebreaker between us."

" Wow, that's a tale. Yusuke, how come you never saved me like that?!" Keiko exclaimed.

" What you actually want to get kidnapped?! Fine next time I run into troublemakers I'll make sure to ask a favor of them. Sorry my girl friend (as in friend that's a girl, not a official relationship) wants to get kidnapped and play damsel in distress. Could you pick her up for me, she's upstairs, first door on the left," Yusuke remarked sarcastically.

" Reason one, I'm too good for anyone to kidnap you now! Reason two, do you have a memory! You got kidnapped like fifty million times already! Even Hiei kidnapped you, alright!" Yusuke exclaimed.

" Which makes you great how?" Hiei questioned snappishly.

" That's almost like how you saved me, Hiei," Yukina said happily, leading Kurama and Shiz into the room and plopped down next to him. Jealousy flooded Kuwabara as he stood up abruptly.

" He didn't do squat! I was the one that saved you, my sweet Yukina!"

" The only thing you did was stick your sword into Toguro's gut. If you had killed him like you claim to we would have been saved the expense of the Dark Tournament," Hiei returned.

" That's a strange way to become friends," Yukina started, trying to end the argument.

" Well yeah, but I can't stay mad at a guy that saved my life," I replied happily.

" When were you ever mad at me," Hiei wondered. I blushed.

" Well mad isn't the best word for it, but before you were pretty much like a rock to talk to and it was frustrating to say the least. But at least I knew you had some social life since you always talked to Kurama, even though he was the only one you wouldn't always snap at..." I trailed off when he glared at me.

" Was that really the first time you met?" Keiko asked dreamily. I sweat dropped.

" Well it was not the first time we met but..." It was hard to describe. It was the first time we got along? No that didn't sound right. Talked as if we were not strangers? He didn't hate me and I was not terrified of him? Maybe it is best I try not to describe it with words. All the outcome will get me is a headache.

" What was the mission about?" Yusuke asked suddenly curious.

" Umm..."

" To slay a demon who took humans from Human world and turned them into slaves," Hiei replied easily.

I nodded gratefully.

" Yes, they had an organization and everything going!" I continued.

Whew. That was a pathetic lie. I did base it off a real occurrence but with much less drama. Hiei actually did tell the truth though. Our mission, well my mission, with a lot of help from Hiei, was to stop (kill) the demons that had a human slave trade going on. It was a pretty complex situation. We didn't stop the whole thing; most of it is still going on now. Humans are being kidnapped during the night, or if the happen to chance upon a kidnapping in process they get abducted too. I'm happy to say we shut down a section, but unfortunately not as critical a part as Koenma had hoped.

At the time I was so inexperienced that I didn't do much. Thinking back, I did not really do something. Anything. That mission was 100% Hiei's victory. It would have gone smoother if I hadn't been there.

Flashback

" Hiei, slow down! I can't keep up with you!" I cried stumbling clumsily on branches, twigs, and rocks in my way, at my fast speed.

" Of course you can't keep up with _my_ speed even if I'm walking. You have your compass, I'll meet you at the entrance!" That, I decided as I looked up and saw his blurred, black-clothed form jump from tree to tree, could _not_ be considered walking. Tree-jumping maybe-but certainly not walking!

Jerk, I thought. I met Hiei at the entrance. He was looking rather bored and lazy as I panted gasping for breath. He glared at me.

" How the heck am I supposed to train something as weak as you?" He muttered.

" Blame Koenma! I didn't want this job! It's like freakin' suicide!" I grit out. It was then I noticed a few bodies on the ground. One seemed...human. I flipped him over (he was lying on his back) and noticed he was indeed a human.

" There are humans here?" I asked. The report didn't say anything like this...

" Unless mortals go by a new name, yes," Hiei snapped.

" Fine! I was just asking!" I screamed. Why oh why didn't I ask Kurama? So he has school, he's smart enough to skip it once in awhile. At least he wouldn't chop my head off for asking a question!

" Hn. Ask someone who cares."

" If you insist," I smirked. I wasn't thinking, I knew he could kill me for this, but I did not care. I was pissed at his attitude and all thoughts of him doing me a favor by actually coming with me on the mission blew out the window.

" Mr. Rock, do you think that bloodied corpse over there is a human?" I asked with fake curiosity.

" You are more foolish than I thought," Hiei muttered.

" You do! Well then, let us hope there is a pulse," I responded, checking the body and luckily found one.

" Remember you can't kill humans," I reminded, addressing Hiei.

" So ummm, what now?" I asked, dropping the act.

" I will go in first and take care of all the goons, you will follow behind on your oar," Hiei answered.

" Hey, that's not fair! I can beat those guys up too!" I yelled.

" We've hardly had a week of training. It is obvious you are not ready."

I flushed.

" It is not obvious!" I argued, "I have spirit energy! With it I could take down a lot also!"

" You may have some spirit energy now, but it is a feeble amount. Besides you don't know how to use it yet anyway."

" Then, jeez, why did you even bring me along? If all I'm going to do is hold you back all the time!" I screamed.

" It is your mission, so the least you can do is be there," he replied simply, "And when this is over _you_ are going to be the one that writes the report."

True to his word, Hiei led the assault, never letting anyone, demon or human, come close to me. I followed on my oar, bored for the most part. Well this is a dud job. Either I'm worrying for my life or bored out of my mind.

I was so immersed with my thoughts that I didn't see the group of villains behind me. I felt my oar snap underneath me and my feet hit the floor. My questioning eyes looked backwards into murderous blue ones. I didn't even have time to scream for Hiei's help, the angry blue-eyed demon put a hand over my mouth while his followers who I just noticed were there, tied my hands behind my back. Struggling as hard as I could it made no difference and the rope bound my arms tightly together harshly. Hands circled my waist and pulled my down the hall from which I came.

I looked pleadingly to Hiei, but his back was turned to me, distracted with talking on a good twenty challengers but having no difficulty to be seen at all. My anger had dissipated and my eyes filled with unshed tears. Some great detective I turned out to be. As I was pulled backwards, I gradually lost sight of his battle, and not once did he turn around, not once did he notice my life was in peril.

(This is my new separator. is not allowing my old symbols for some reason.)

I glared venomously at my capturers. Damn them. And where the hell was Hiei. I had been locked in this room with these men for over an hour. I pulled frustratingly at the offending material surrounding my wrists and huffed.

All those jerks were weaklings. Wasn't Hiei done by now? Did he get lost? Or did he not care that I disappeared at all? No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't leave me here. Sure, he didn't like me but he did have an honor code. A very odd honor code, but an honor code all the same. I just hoped it included saving a kidnapped partner. He saved his sister right? Yeah, well he loves his sister; too bad I can't say the same for me.

" Hey wench, stop waiting for your little friend to save your butt. He would've come back by now. Face it you're stuck here. He's long dead by now," the imbecile who carried me off spoke.

I glared at him fiercely. "Oh, he's coming for me. Why don't you let me go and I'll see if I can take your sentence down to only hospital care when he finds you," I growled. Hospital care my ass. I'd kill these idiots the second I had the chance. Maybe there would be a chance to reason with them. They saw Hiei kill all their allies, how could they think they could defeat him with a measly six, when with their own eyes saw him take twenty?

" Sorry, girlie. No man can outmatch this building. Do you know how many guards are here?" A demon with blue skin and medium brown hair asked.

" Enough for his warm up?" I spat. I had to get out of here. If I went down on my first mission, Hiei would NEVER let me live it down. The embarrassment would be too much to bear. Assuming that he cared in the first place. I _had_ to get out. I was going insane.

I rubbed my wrists against the wall, desperately trying to loosen its grasp. I pulled, tugged, wrenched, scraped, and squeezed energetically. Let me go. Stupid rope! Die. Die. Die! Alas it would not come loose even a bit. Not that it stopped me.

Four demons and two humans were in the room besides me. My kidnapper seemed to be the leader, therefore safe to say the strongest. It looked like we were in a control room of some sort. Maybe I could self-destruct the building if I ever got free...No that wouldn't work, Hiei was still here, and he'd be caught in the detonation, and I did not know the way out!

My movement began to attract the attention of those around me. I ignored them completely and continued to bang against the wall. Maybe if I were loud enough Hiei would hear me...if not it would at least annoy 'them' to no end.

Glances were passed around the room but I pretended not to notice. Besides my war with my confinement, no noise was made. There was an awkward silence that unsettled my stomach. I could tell they were considering seriously knocking me out, or perhaps killing me. Which reminds me, why haven't they already? I was proving to be an increasing nuisance.

I stretched my wrists helplessly, growling as the rope dug deeper into my tender skin. This was definitely going to leave a bruise. I could already feel the sticky wetness of blood, pooling behind me. The guards seemed suspiciously quite still, and I eyed them warily before I continued yet again in my hopelessness.

This time, though, one of the dopes approached me. I did my best to look as venomous as possible, but it didn't work well. I do not think I could fool anyone easily if my arms were tied, and I was caught like taking candy from a baby. Argh! This isn't my department at all! I ferry ghosts, pass information, give out tools, get our attack forces, not be that attack itself!

" Girl, quit trying to break free. It's impossible, you know. Rope made in Makai is twice as hard as human rope. You would have an easier time cutting through steel," the demon that approached me snarled.

It did feel like cutting through steel. The rope didn't give an inch the whole hour I've been tugging on it. My arm was likely to break off before it gave. Still, I refused to comply. So angry was I that if they told my to stay on an airplane, I would've jumped off the first chance possible, regardless if the means of transportation was airborne or not.

" Girl, I'm warning you!" was the threat.

" Or what? You will punch me? Slap me? Call me a bitch? Go ahead! I can take it and more!" While Hiei had never directly attacked me, yet anyway, his blocks were powerful enough to knock me backwards, and dodging his blows (though they never connected) were like murder. The cut that would have been there from the sword was replaced by the cut from a rock, or twig, or a wall or almost anything for that matter.

" You asked for it. No, you could have just sat there and avoided being hurt, but no, you have to make things difficult!" His claws flexed out and aimed for my face. I bared my teeth that said, "come near me and I'll bite your hand off. Internally I prepared for the blow, never faltering and keeping my eyes staring defiantly.

Seconds before his palm connected, the door literally broke off its hinges and flew right at the bloke who was about to hit me, smashing into him, taking both of them back and through the wall. ( the door was facing the side so instead of both Botan and the demon getting smushed into the wall, Botan was unharmed as the door narrowly missed her) That's a nice trick my mind thought admirably. A black cloaked figured stood in the doorway.

Hiei's eyes flickered dangerously as he gazed around the room. Briefly, I wondered why. Then the thought hit me that he was probably angry with me for getting kidnapped. I did feel ashamed, such a great fighter, forced to take on such a lowly apprentice. No doubt, if not already bound by his promise to reveal my true identity, it would never escape his lips anyway. I was a pure embarrassment to his ego.

" Shit! How the hell did he get in here?!" Demon number 2 raged, "I thought the place was surrounded."

" You should really focus on getting better fighters, instead of capturing onlookers. It's no fun for me when a simple hit can take them down," Hiei hissed coldly.

" NO! You're not the one we're after! You are not the prince's detective!" He pointed to me. "This girl is!"

I was frozen. This is ridiculous! The first mission and my identity was spilled! In a second the speaker was sent spiraling with a punch to the chin. In another second my bounds became undone, and I slowly stood up, with Hiei beside me, katana drawn.

" Koenma may be an idiot, but do you really think a simple ferry girl would be a detective? You saw how easily she was caught, is that the kind of skill Koenma wants on missions?" His voice was frigid, and I winced visibly when he glared at me.

" That's not what our boss said!" Human number 1 piped.

" Then your boss is a liar," Hiei fired.

With that he lunged quickly at the four demons. I readied myself and stopped the first human who attempted to help the demons, which were losing pitifully. I finished him off quickly, using all the anger that had fired up in me for the last two hours. I spun on the other human and delivered a kick to his chest that knocked him back behind a desk.

Who knows how many humans Hiei had killed tonight. But I was sure not to let Koenma do anything to him. Not when he saved me and stood up for me.

Hiei

After safely leading, the ferry woman out of the burning building, courtesy of me, she collapsed under a tree. I sighed. She was tired already? What did she do? She got caught like a perfect little damsel in distress would. Which forced me to become prince charming. I hated fairytales.

" How are you tired?" I asked gruffly. I jumped in a tree opposite of her, neither of us making eye contact.

I saw her glare at me while my head was still turning. Her fist balled up painfully in fury. It was then I noticed that her wrists were bruised and bleeding from where the demon rope was secured.

" Just when I thought you were nice! You! You were so eager to torch the building, leaving only six minutes to run all the way out the exit, without directions might I add! You could do it, but I can't! This isn't my kind of thing let me remind you! I was perfectly happy being a grim reaper."

" Your wrists are bleeding."

" Oh. Yeah, I never gave up on breaking free. Determination is the only thing going for me." A bluish tint surrounded her hands, and I turned to see the blue haired female in concentration. Slowly the blood stopped and the cut healed. Not even the bruise marks remained when she was finished. When she was satisfied her head slumped in weariness.

" I suppose I am going to have to carry you back once again?" I asked, sounding void of all emotion. The girl is simply too weak. I'm going to have to take it up a notch in our training. I jumped down easily, the distance being long enough to break a human's leg, but I managed to do it without a sound and no pain at all.

I picked her up, surprised myself at how gentle I was being, waited for her to wrap her arms around my neck and took off.

" Thanks." She said, though muffled by my cloak. For what? Picking her up? Or saving her hide? Or maybe perhaps for doing HER mission.

" The mission was simple enough. Just be more aware of backstabbers next time," I growled, more harshly than I intended.

" Not that! I mean for sticking up for me! You could be punished severely if anything were to happen to me, but you kicked that guys' ass when he stated I was the detective!" She yelled. I growled again as her voice echoed, torturing my ears. She quieted down once she saw how annoyed I was.

" I wonder how he found out..." The ex-grim reaper whispered.

" Maybe the toddler isn't being as truthful as we assumed."

End Flashback(Notice how he doesn't use Botan's name in the beginning)

Botan

"Botan?" Yukina asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

" Huh? Oh, sorry Yukina! My mind was somewhere else," I replied smiling broadly. Beside me, Hiei too looked like he had snapped out of a memory.

" That's ok Botan, I just wanted to know if you needed your neck healed," Yukina questioned softly. I smiled. Yukina was really sweet and an excellent healer. Wait my neck! I already healed it! Think, Botan, think!

" Thanks for the offer, Yukina, but I already healed it. Koenma gets angry whenever he sees his staff hurt, and I didn't want him to blame Hiei. It wasn't his fault!" I pretended. Koenma used to get mad if I ever came home with so much as a bruise, but I haven't seen him lately. I have no problem with never seeing that little, rotten, spoiled baby until for the rest of my life. If he cared about me getting hurt so much then why did he assign me a job that practically screamed Botan's dead?

Yukina looked a little unconvinced; normally she was the healer that the group would come to. She isn't used to my being able to heal myself now, especially that degree of a wound.

" But it drained all my energy and I'm dreadfully tired now." I smiled sheepishly. My fib seemed to have worked.

" Well, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning." I waved farewell, and began heading to my room. We had all picked rooms in Genkai's temple. She had generously said there was more than enough room, and we happily agreed. It took two hours on a one-way trip to Genkai's that was tiring enough, but we stayed all day, excluding Hiei who hated cars unless he got to drive, which a was a mistake that was never going to happen again. The boys would spar on the training grounds, and the girls did whatever. Sometimes we would watch, but somehow we didn't find it quite as amusing as the boys and Genkai did. Shizuru and Keiko had practically watched Kazuma and Yusuke fight everyday of their lives, so it was no wonder they got bored of it. As a ferry girl, I had to see plenty of fights, and I still do, so when I get the chance to refuse fighting, you bet I'm going to take it. Poor Yukina just didn't like fighting, but no one could blame her. Funny, how Hiei was her twin brother and no one could be more opposite.

So we did anything, we cooked, played videogames, sports, and even went to the movies a few times, but rarely because Genkai lived in the middle of nowhere. The only reason we went was so Yukina could see the town and let her explore a little. She never complained but I knew she got a little lonely at times.

That was the other reason I stayed. Before I even started training with Hiei, I came a lot to Genkai's temple to see Yukina and stayed there whenever I got the chance, normally weeks at a time. Yukina was happy because she got a friend, besides Kazuma (oh god), and I had a place to stay. Genkai was sweet and never minded. In the beginning she even said it was too quiet without me around anyway.

Hiei never wanted a room, but Yukina insisted because she felt bad about him visiting so much, but never having the chance to stay for very long. Giving Hiei a spare room was her solution, and Hiei loved his sister too much to deny her anything.

" Aren't you forgetting something Botan," Yusuke asked, "Maybe truth or dare would ring a bell."

I groaned. Oh yeah. The dare. I blushed. I had to sleep in Hiei's room tonight.

" Well, Hiei, aren't you going to be a gentleman and show the lady the way to your room? Unless the lady already knows where that is..." Yusuke trailed off slyly winking at me.

" Yusuke!" I screeched, and slapped him.

" Dang! She slaps harder than Keiko!" Yusuke swore, rubbing his sore cheek. Keiko huffed and promptly slapped him on the other cheek.

" Jerk!"

I followed Hiei to his room, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to stomp back in that room and make Yusuke wish he were never born. I knew where Hiei's room was; I had just never really been in it before. I tried to hide my nervousness. Nothing was going to happen! I was just spending the night with a guy who was my friend. In the same room. Who was good-looking. I smacked myself. If I kept thinking like that the whole night then something _was_ going to happen.

Hiei opened the door, letting me go in first. Surprise, surprise, the room was totally black. His room was pretty much blank, a few swords on the back wall, which I had a feeling were there if he ever needed to protect Yukina, never mind that he always carried a sword on his person. The bed was against the wall across from a black leather couch. In between was a small coffee table.

" You can have the bed." I looked at Hiei, then at the bed. This was his room; no way I was going to take it from him. Besides, he already did one dare today.

" No, you take it, this is your second dare anyway," I replied.

" Botan, I used to sleep in trees, do you think I mind sleeping on a couch for one night?"

" I used to sleep on oars."

" You used to ride oars, not sleep on them."

" I could have slept on them if I wanted to," I said indignantly. I heard him sigh and grinned thinking I had won. Stubbornness was my sister, and that Hiei knew well. I gasped as I was thrown on the bed. I looked up to see his smirking face and this time I sighed. If I was so stubborn, why did he always win? I decided it was because I was not a childish.

I settled on the bed as he took the couch, but not before chucking a pillow at his head. I'm not childish, just playful. What, it's not a sin. I ducked as the pillow came flying back at me. A playful person who likes winning.

Sorry for the short chapter guys, contrary to most chapters, I made this one shorter than intended. While I was on a cruise I wrote this chapter in a notebook, and it only reached the first two pages of it! So I have the next few chapters made, initially I wrote two, and started another, but it's too long. It may take five chapters to get out all I've planned. Sheesh you guys are hard to get a hold of, I got like five reviews for that last chapter, but I blame it all on having some problems and updating, and vacations...or did you guys really leave me? Come back!!

But..Ahem...how are you guys feeling about school? I don't want to go back either, don't worry. This chapter is my gift to you, I do not go back until the eighth, but I know the catholic school in my area has already started. I pity them...so more reviews!

I'll post the next chapter **when I get to 363 reviews**. It's just thirteen, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Credits:

Authoress-Freesia

Editor-Sara (EvenSong)

Owner-umm I forget who own YYH. If anyone knows, please tell me in a review. Thanks!

Bloopers

" Crap the rope won't come off!" Botan yelled. Hiei appeared looking amused.

" This isn't show time, you can take it off now," he said.

" That's the problem, I can't," Botan said, "I'm going to kill that director! Hiei, get it off for me!"

" Ok, ok, stop whining! Weakling," Hiei muttered under his breath.

Hiei raised his sword in the air, and brought it down on the rope. Unexpectedly, the sword broke in two and Hiei's eyes popped out.

" Hiei what happened? The rope still isn't loose." Botan could not see behind her, therefore did not know that Hiei's sword broke.

" That frigid piece of rope ruined my sword!" Hiei screamed.

" How can a sword lose to rope, Hiei?" Kurama asked, coming out of nowhere.

" I don't know, try your whip if your so smart," Hiei asked smugly.

" Fine. All you need it some skill and...it broke my whip!" Kurama cried.

" Ha ha, told you," Mocked Hiei.

" Shiz, can you undo this rope for Botan," Kurama asked, seeing if he could get her to make the mistake he did.

" Nope, I've got a brain unlike you two," Shiz said offhandedly.

" Hey!"

" I resent that!"

" Will someone please get me out of here!" Botan pleaded, "In this lifetime!"

" Oooooh, what's that?" Yukina asked curiously, looking everywhere.

" That's a bus," Shiz explained.

" What's that?" Yukina pointed to a weird contraption located away from everything on a patch of grass.

" That is a swing set."

" Who's that?"

" The mailman."

" What's that?"

" A flower."

" Oh yeah, heheheh."

" I think my brother's rubbing off on you."

" Take the bed!"

" Take this!" Botan threw a pillow at Hiei's head.

" No you!" Hiei said, grabbling two more pillows off the couch.

" No you!" Botan said, deflecting the first two, but the last one hit her in the head.

" What's going on in there?" Keiko asked Kurama and Shiz.

" We don't know, but it's been going on for an hour," Kurama replied.

Yusuke opened the door and promptly ducked as a stray pillow missed his head.

" When did they get so many pillows?" Kuwabara asked.

" Who knows? Hey everyone, party in Hiei's room!"

363 reviews before next chapter. More would be welcome!

Freesia


	12. Mission In Boxers

Ok I'm back and I'm dreadfully sorry about the long wait. I could make up excuses all day and all night but there really is no excuse for keeping everyone waiting for...umm let me see...November 30th...gosh it's been a year! Ok, ok I stalled enough I know so here's the story...or at least the review responses! I'll make them longer for the wait! Review Responses  
  
Hieis gurl Botan- Wow thanks for supporting my ficcie! Even you pen-name supports it lol. Actually I have read your sisters story, it's really very good. I'm not sure if I reviewed or not (I tend to forget half the time) but please tell her for me that I loved all the scenes with Botan and Hiei! I love them so much! If you ever make a fanfic of Botan and Hiei then review me or email me, or even im me and I'll read it! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
H/B Always- Thank you! Wow, really four times? I remember doing that for authors and authoress' that wouldn't update and I loved their fics. Come to think of it, it got me really mad that they wouldn't update. And this coming from me who hasn't updated in a year! I'm really very sorry I took so long. I never imagined truth or dare would take so long to write...and I lost the beginning of this chapter somewhere and couldn't find it. Oh well, it really wasn't much anyway. No, no I don't think you're being rude at all, just truthful. So here's your fic. I started this on Tuesday by the way; we'll see how long it takes me to post.  
  
botan- Hehehehehe, thank you for the review! I'm going as fast as I can! Sorry it took me about a year!   
  
mimuru- lol! You were joking right? I hardly doubt that I could write that kind of scene properly since I, myself am only 13 years old. Plus I'd have to bump this up to R rated and I really don't think I should do that...I'm too young. But thank you for the review and the idea. There are some other people on ff.net who wrote lemons that you might like. Sorry if you were joking I really couldn't tell!  
  
Lina- Thank you for your kind words. All of you wonderful people make me feel really special that you take the time to write your responses to my story! That's what gives me the push I need to keep writing. Thankies!   
  
Lashka the White Rose- Sorry it took me a year! I'm glad to see you review again! I consider you one of my main reviewers and I love that they don't forget my ficcie! It makes me feel so loved! gives tissue Awww, don't cry! Actually there are many more Hiei and Botan fics(I don't know what other couples you like) now than there were when I started this fic. That's actually why I started writing this fic. Read the recommendations at the end of the fic for some suggestions.  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever- Thank you for your ideas! They really were helpful! I'm not sure if I'm going to make Botan and Kurama kiss but the more I think about it the more I like it! I love the idea of 2 people spending the night in the same room but I'm not sure now who it should be or if I should have them all together in one room or not. I think I will...lol. Thanks and thanks because you reviewed twice therefore you should be recognized twice! Thank you for the suggestions! Hope you enjoy!   
  
Fanficadict- Thankies! You suggestions were really helpful! I love the idea with Yusuke(that's how you spell it, lol) and Keiko. Even the idea with Yusuke losing a fight to Kuwabara on purpose was ingenious! I don't think I will do Hiei being peppy though, sorry. I just don't think I could write Hiei like that very well. I'm laughing at the idea of Hiei peppy right now! Nah don't worry about the misspellings and extra exclamation marks, sometimes (a lot of the time) I want to write the same way but I'm afraid I'd chase away some of my reviews and get a serious headache re-reading it all and making corrections. Thankies and enjoy!   
  
Bloody Love- Thank you for reviewing again. You are one of my most constant reviewers and that means a lot to me. I know I sound reeeeaaaaly corny right now but you'll have to forgive me. I didn't go to sleep on the 4th of July and my eyes are killing me and I'm blabbing aren't I? Sorry about that I tend to get carried away. Truth or dare is very hard to write or so I'm finding so I'm not surprised that you can't think of anything. Don't worry though, I've got some things planned. Oh and sorry for the very LONG wait. And look down below, I didn't see it but you reviewed twice so I think the last one or next to last one you have another message!   
  
Sierra- I'm sorry but I can't write spin the bottle. Writing just truth or dare was very hard to write or so I'm finding. If I wrote spin the bottle I'm afraid it would take me even longer and it's already been almost a year. You needn't worry soon the fic will have more romance and action involved. Just be patient with me a little longer. And I'm sorry I couldn't write spin the bottle! Enjoy!   
  
diety of death- Hello again! Thank you for being a kind person and reviewing my ficcie again! And for reviewing twice might I add! Awwww your really nice saying such sweet things about my fic. Woah, I think you read my mind...sorta. You'll see someone wearing something skimpy (or revealing anyway) but it's not Botan! (Or any of the girls for that matter) Wow I just read you're bio...we have much in common. So much it's also scary. But before I forget of course I'll email you when I'm done! If you wanted to you could just put me on your author alert list and ff.net will take care of that but I'm perfectly willing to do it myself. Kingdom Hearts is the first game I have played for the ps2, it's the reason I got one actually, I'm in advanced classes though same as you. I'm not smart but they really get to you. They're so freakin hard and if they're anything like mine then they keep reminding you how you are in an advanced class you you're work should be better than everyone else's and keep nagging that you are not working hard enough -.-. Thank goodness 7th grade is over is all I can say! Oooh I love Malfoy, though my mom thinks he's a jerk and the 3rd movie did a very good job of making him look like a wimp...Wow I am really dragging this out. Heh heh sorry! I'll leave you alone now and thanks for reviewing as always!  
  
Kaimi Kitsune- Ah you have returned! Thankies for reviewing! I know I do write lots of cliffys don't I? I didn't think this was the worst one but...shrugs Awww you got grounded? I'll beat them up for yah there's no reason to lock a kid up in a room in my opionion. Heavens forbid take away the use of the computer or TV! I think I'd die! I don't think anyone whose watch two episodes of Inuyasha could hate it so of course I love them myself! Do you ever watch adult swim? It's coming on in a few hours I can't wait. Then I can take a break...good rest...I'm tired can you tell? Oof anyway yes you have a long review. I do have some longer ones but I find this one ideal because its written well, the spellings are correct and the grammar is the same. Trust me you don't see many of these, not that I mind the ummm ungrammatical reviews it's just nice to see a change . Thankies!   
  
Sara- Shards of EvenSong is just simply too long even though I've just written it...I know I don't make sense lol! Yeah the last chapter, (I just reread it cuz I forgot the whole thing practically!) did have many spelling errors because ff.net didn't put in the ... and it would show up as a period. But it fixed the problem but I'm too lazy to fix it not to mention I'm going crazy trying to finish this! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok that felt good! Do it with me now, AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok do I need some sugar...if that came out as a period it was supposed to be a ......lol! Paid in quarters hahahhahahahaha! Yeah I've done that and none of the ladies have ever been smiling as the counted up 50 quarters from my pocket...and I think I'm actually gonna send this to you so you can edit it...just skip over the responses to reviews part. Except for yours of course! Lol ok I have to do the others now! falls asleep   
  
PreventerNoin- Wow you changed your name! At first I didn't know who you were! Oh I feel so bad for you! The flu is bad enough but broken tendons too? What happened to you girl? Did you fall off a cliff or something? jk Hey did you get a new im because I never see you online! I know there's a time difference but you are on sometimes aren't you? cries I never get to see you and now I can't talk to you either...but on the bright side I'm glad you liked my fic! Or chapter anyway! Blushes Thank you for the string of compliments though I must say I doubt I am worthy of them. I do love the bloopers although sometimes it's hard to think of something funny off the top of my head. You really are so nice and a great friend, nice doesn't do it justice, extraordinary friend more like it. It's a shame we can't meet in person. Oh and someone will ask Botan where's she's been all this time and Hiei will defend her but not in a dare...heehee but you'll see!  
  
Zennou-sakusha- Nifty name. I simply love your fic LMHMJDLMF! I think I'm going to recommend it if I haven't already. I don't think I can do your singing request(sorry I just don't think I would be able to write that scene very well and I can't see how to put that in) though I do have ideas for the dreams/fantasies one thank you very much, it was helpful! Sad to say I'm getting most of these ideas from wonderful people in reviews because I can't think of anything. Ugh I'm not talented enough for this...but thank you for supporting me!   
  
MystiK- You don't mind that I shortened your name do you? I didn't think you would but you can hit me after your done reading if you like lol. Yeah I did 70 words but like in this one I'm not done the responses and I've got 1,830 words already. And my arms feel like their going to fall off. My fingers are not in shape lol. Does it feel like a years since I've updated? It's almost been a year! Which is sad verys sad, I almost feel out of my chair when I read how long it took me to update! But thanks for being a good friend and reviewing for me! smiles You get a cookie!  
  
Bloody Love- Wow you reviewed twice for me! Thank you! And actually everyone should thank you for the tip on the running around naked. You actually inspired the name to this chapter! Lol I really was trying to get more serious in this fic but I couldn't resist! Thank you so much! Heehee I hope you see this you might pass over it because you saw your name already up above. Guess I should leave you a note...   
  
Hieiandbotan4ever- Thank you for reviewing again! Oww my fingers hurt!  
  
The Will of the Fighter (finally)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Mission in Boxers   
  
Dedication- I think I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who gave me a suggestion for Truth or dare. That was extremely hard to write and all of you people pulled me out of it. This is for you! Last Time: Hiei's Pov  
  
We formed a circle that went like this: Me, Botan, Shiz, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina. The rules were, you get one question, one dare. You had to do it or you would get a punishment, which would be decided by the person who asked/dared the person.  
  
" I'll go first! Uh, Shizuru!" Yusuke said, breaking the silence.  
  
" Dare," Shiz said, answering the inevitable question.  
  
" How about..." Hiei   
  
"Ok," Yusuke said, clapping his hands together with an idea forming in his devious mind, "Your dare is that you have to wear all pink, and a miniskirt until tomorrow."   
  
I inwardly shivered. Pink is a horrible color that is far too perky, bright, happy, and fake in my opinion. Shizuru had a nerve sprouting from her head, fists clenching and glaring fireballs at Yusuke. Yusuke, for his part, seemed to be realizing why the dolt was so afraid of her temper. I've seen it a few times and it's not the most pleasant thing in the world.   
  
"Yusuke, do you have a pink miniskirt I could wear?" Shiz gritted out from her teeth but overall doing a marvelous job of holding her temper. If it was me, something would have been broken in some way or another and Yusuke would be hanging upside down from a tree while I practiced my darkness techniques. That's going easy in my opinion. How I detest that color.   
  
"Nope I don't but Keiko does," Yusuke said cheerily.   
  
"Man, how could you do that to my sister, she hates pink. Way to go!" Kuwabara said, pleased that his best friend forced his older sister to wear pink without getting so much as a beating for it.   
  
"How do you know I have a skirt in my bag Yusuke?" Keiko asked curiously, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.   
  
Yusuke froze for a second.   
  
"You weren't spying on her were you?" Botan asked dangerously. Her eyes hardened as she glared at him.   
  
"N-no! I picked Keiko up in my car but I came early and I saw her pack it! Honest!" Yusuke defended himself at their disbelieving looks.   
  
"That had better be it you pervert," Keiko spat.   
  
Yusuke just nodded and headed to Keiko's bag and started to dig through it. Keiko, Shiz, and Botan still had their eyes trained on his back; mostly Shiz, since she was still mad at him, and Keiko, because she was still suspicious of his excuse but she had no proof to accuse him otherwise.  
  
Yusuke dug through her bag, looking for her skirt and pulled his hands out with a pink...bra. His face turned red, as he just seemed to notice what item of clothing he had thought was the skirt.   
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko shrieked furiously, her face red from embarrassment and anger.   
  
I heard gasps come out of the others and time seemed to stop for a moment. Until Keiko jumped up and started chasing Yusuke. The detective didn't even notice that he still had the bra in his hands and he ran away from the very angry girl.   
  
Kuwabara was laughing, Yukina and Kurama still looked shocked, while Botan and Shiz scowled at the racing boy with sympathy for Keiko. My face held it's usual indifferent look.   
  
They had circled us three times already when Botan's foot shot out tripping Yusuke and she jumped on his back pounding with her fists. Keiko, finally able to catch him tackled him. If it wasn't bad enough, Shiz came from behind and pinned him. All were shouting while Yusuke struggled to get free.   
  
I didn't see what was so important. It was just a bra, it's not like the male population doesn't know that they wear them even thought they're not visible under girls' shirts. I shook my head in wonder. It must be a girl thing.   
  
"C-come on! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to!" Yusuke shouted futilely to deaf ears.   
  
"Yusuke you disgusting pervert!" Botan yelled, still pounding on his back.   
  
"Grow up for once! If my brother acted like that all the time he would be in the hospital half of the week!" Shiz shouted, momentarily forgetting that she would had to wear pink for the day.   
  
"Just when I thought you were past all this!" Keiko exploded, sending him a withering glare, grabbing her bra. She slapped him once more before storming back to her bag.   
  
Botan got off after sighing at the couple. Shizuru only got off after a tug from Botan, then kicked him again in the back.   
  
"That was for the skirt," She said and came back to the circle.   
  
"It's about time someone hit him for being his perverted self. They really got him good this time!" The oaf grinned.   
  
"He's not the only one who could be attacked for being a pervert," I replied snidely.   
  
"Well I can't say it's out of character for him, more like his regular behavior," Kurama sighed.   
  
"I hope he's not hurt too bad," Yukina wondered aloud.   
  
My sister was far too kind. I took a glance at Dumber who slowly got off the floor. His back would ache for a while estimating by the amount time he remained on the floor wincing. It was his fault though and I wasn't about to pity him for his stupidity.   
  
"Damn Botan! Where did you learn to punch like that?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his sore back.  
  
Botan stiffened, as I did. I gave Kurama and Shizuru glances.   
  
"Umm, I've always been that strong. You just haven't been training lately and that's why it hurts so much!" Botan attempted to explain.   
  
"Besides with a job like hers and morons like you she has to be able to defend herself," I defended. Though Keiko got the brunt of his attention, he always had a little extra energy to admire other girls every once in awhile.   
  
"Here Shizuru," Keiko muttered sadly as she handed Shiz the skirt and a pink off-the-shoulder shirt.   
  
Shiz only sighed, already worn out and entered the bathroom. She wandered out stiffly and stomped back to the group.   
  
"I feel like a cheerleader," Shizuru spat out.   
  
It was a detestable outfit to be sure. All the pink was making me woozy. The skirt barely covered anything below mid-thigh and had ruffles near the bottom. I noticed Kurama looking appreciatively but not saying anything, then he noticed my gaze. I smirked at him slyly and he blushed and looking down. Sly fox.   
  
Shizuru huffily sat down between Botan and Kurama (which might not turn out to be a good idea) and the game continued.   
  
"Keiko, truth or dare?" Shizuru drawled.   
  
"Umm, I think I'll go with truth." Keiko obviously didn't want a repeat of what Shizuru had to go through, incase Shiz was feeling particularly vengeful.  
  
"Ok sweetheart," Shizuru smiled, "What's the farthest you've gone with a boy?"   
  
The room became silent. Keiko's ears reddened.   
  
"Oh thanks Shizuru, put the pressure on me," Keiko glared once everyone's attention focused on her.   
  
"You think after what I went through you went get off easy?" Shizuru questioned.   
  
"Truth was supposed to be the safe route," Keiko chanted softly to herself.   
  
"Well Keiko, aren't you going to answer your friend?" Yusuke demanded.   
  
"Shut up jerk! Why should you care anyway?" Keiko huffed.   
  
"Just answer the question! You've got to or you'll get a penalty!" Yusuke insisted. Stubbornness seemed to be the detective's strong point.  
  
"I'm getting to it!" Keiko snapped, "If you can be patient like everyone else! You don't see them making a racket over nothing!"   
  
She made a point looking at each one of us, seeing our curious glances but going no further and stayed quiet, then glared at Yusuke.   
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to retort something back but silenced himself with one glance at her enraged face. He'd been beaten up once today and didn't want a repeat. For once he was being smart.   
  
Keiko smiled at the rest of the group, silently thanking us for ignoring the small spat that occurred, not like we didn't expect it anyway.   
  
"Well, the farthest, in all honesty is kissing," Keiko said finally.   
  
"Really? With all the thugs in our school, I would have thought for sure they would have made some kind of move. Or at least steal your homework," Doof-brain announced.   
  
"Stealing some girls homework is hardly a move. Though no one's probably even done that to you considering you are outsmarted by a five year old," I retorted.  
  
"Shrimp shut your mouth before I do it for you!" Was the idiot's come- back. A five year old could out diss the fool too.   
  
"Oh I'm scared now. What are you going to do use your puny spirit sword and attack me?"   
  
"I'll show you puny!" Kuwabaka (baka means idiot) screamed, gathering spirit energy.   
  
He lashed out at me clumsily and I 'disappeared' right before it connected. He fell over the chair I had been sitting on moments before and cursed.   
  
The fool got up quickly and charged me again. I put my hands behind my back and dodged each one lazily. Honestly, get some skill. This is why I hate humans, they're all talk and their fighting tactics could put you to sleep.   
  
I moved gracefully enough just to let the blade miss me. I smirked mockingly as he continued to get angrier with each slash he missed. I could now see why the brat prince had forced Kurama and me to join Yusuke. And he claims to be the worst thug there is. What has he been fighting ladybugs? (I'm really sorry I've been hard on Kuwabara and Yusuke today but it's just Hiei's personality and it's so funny!)   
  
"Ok you two can stop it now," Botan said sternly.   
  
"Brother cool your jets!" Shiz shouted warningly.   
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei's too fast! Argh, can't you see you're not going to hit him so just give up already!"   
  
"Kazuma, I think that's enough!" Yukina voiced anxiously. My head turned at her voice and butt-brain figured this was his golden opportunity. He raised his spirit sword high above his head and lashed down strongly aiming for my shoulder.   
  
I could've yawned at his expense and sidestepped the swipe, my head still facing Yukina. He must really be mad, not even my sister could talk him out of fighting. Usually he tried to be her 'knight' in shining armor and always listen to her every thought she would share with him. Now he couldn't have cared if she was selling girl-scout cookies. (O.O in this fic someone told him what they were)   
  
"Why. Won't. You. Go. Down!" Kuwabara hissed with every slash.   
  
"That's enough!" Botan pounced on the oaf from behind. The fool had obviously lost his mind. He seemed not to recognize Botan as his friend in that instant because he grabbed her arm and literally tore her off his back, and threw her from in.   
  
From the corner of my eye I saw Yukina cover her mouth with both her hands, Yusuke open his mouth and gape, Kurama's eyes darkened and his lips formed a straight line, which is NOT a good sign, Shizuru's fist clenched, and Keiko's eyes stared at Botan in horror. Botan herself was sprawled out in the air, confusion clearly in her eyes laced with panic, mixed with a dash of amazement that Kuwabara had the nerve to throw her like that.   
  
She wasn't high enough to do a flip to land safely. She wasn't high enough to have enough time to think of a good way to land to inflict the least amount of pain. Actually she was positioned sideways in the air just at Kuwabara's waist. Kuwabara gasped as well, not believing he just threw his long time friend across the room.   
  
I glared at him venomously before dashing across the room, securing my hands around Botan's waist and caught her fall.   
  
"Ooof! That was fun," Botan commented sarcastically, then realizing how close she was in my arms blushed slightly, "Thank you Hiei."   
  
I grunted and set her down. I turned my back to her and glared at Kuwabara that had the power to melt ice, literally. Did he realize he could have broken her neck with a stunt like that? Apparently he had, because the anger had vanished from his eyes and he looked sorrowfully at Botan, an apology forming on his lips.   
  
I stalked up to him meaningfully and grabbed his collar and hauled him off the ground. His face was white with fear, I must have had a look that could scare Satan, but I didn't care at the moment. I could also see his face etched with confusion, he probably couldn't understand why I was being so protective of Botan but as I said before I was too infuriated to care about anything but to give him the pounding of his life.   
  
"If you ever do a repeat of your actions today, I swear I will slit your throat after burning your corpse for a day and playing with my dragon," I seethed in a steely voice.   
  
A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.   
  
"It's ok. I'm fine, really," Botan whispered softly. Her voice calmed me and I found myself complying with her request.   
  
Grunting I lowered the fool to the ground.   
  
"Be glad Botan is more merciful than I." With that I summed up my most deadly glare and stormed off to Kurama, who looked tranquil to all but I knew him well enough to know that he was just as deeply bothered as I.   
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it," Shizuru whispered to me. Good though I won't be able to beat the shit out of him someone will. Later, when no one's around to save him.   
  
"B-Botan I-I'm really sorry. I didn't m-mean to toss you across the room. I didn't realize what I was doing, my anger was so intense it was only after I threw you did I-"Kuwabara pleaded.   
  
"It's ok Kuwabara. I know you didn't mean it, and I probably shouldn't have snuck up behind you like that. I should have predicted your reaction, so it's not fully your fault," Botan said.  
  
"Aw thanks Botan. Now I remembered why I liked you so much when we first met, you are kind, and gentle, and forgiving, I know why don't I make it up to you by taking you on a date?" Kuwabara asked, grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
Everyone in the room held their breath in shock.  
  
"Not happening," Botan rejected him, though still smiling like she won a million dollars.  
  
How much of a jerk can you be? First he hurls Botan across the room then asks her out. Does that make any sense? Well I suppose idiots don't make sense at all. It's like their job, only they're stupid enough to do it and not get paid. I was getting a headache.  
  
"Ok lets get this going again...umm Keiko it is your turn," Botan started, trying to forget the recent events.  
  
"Sure. Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Chicken," I mocked only to be hit by Botan. I glared at her.  
  
"Do you really want to get him started again," Botan whispered, "If he asks me out again, then it's your fault I'm going out with him!"  
  
"What do you mean my fault?" I asked irritably.  
  
"You got him mad by some comment again. You always do then I wind up thrown across the room to stop the fight YOU started," Botan hissed though her voice was still lowered.  
  
"Might I remind you I'm the one that saved you from your crash landing?" I snapped.  
  
"Guys! Did you hear anything I just said?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Uh sorry Keiko, Hiei and I were just having a discussion is all," Botan covered truthfully.  
  
Keiko raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.   
  
".........Anyway I asked Kuwabara if he ever had any dreams about the same sex."   
  
"Did he answer yet?" I asked boredly.   
  
"I was just getting to it," Kuwabara shouted, "Uh, well there was this one dream I had where Urameshi was helping me study for a test..." Kuwabara trailed off as everyone burst out laughing.   
  
"Kazuma do you how ridiculous that sounds? Yusuke can't even study himself much less help you!" Shizuru exclaimed trying to smother her giggles, but failing miserably.   
  
"Hey, it was just a dream, it's not my fault it doesn't make sense," Kuwabara spoke.   
  
"We should continue. Kuwabara I believe it's your turn," Kurama commented.   
  
Kuwabara nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah. Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you know I always pick dare," Yusuke stated lazily.   
  
"Great! Urameshi we are going to have a fight right now!"   
  
"Good I've been wanting a fight," Yusuke announced, cracking his knuckles.   
  
Keiko looked ready to protest, the mortal knew the results of the match and it always ended up with Kuwabara beaten to a pulp.   
  
"Except this time you have to lose to me! So this time I'll be the winner!" Kuwabara cheered happily.   
  
"WHAT?! B-but that's like cheating!" Yusuke stuttered.   
  
"Come on Urameshi! You have a fight to lose!" was Kuwabara's energetic reply.  
  
The fool pulled Yusuke from his sitting position and punched him two times and the detective fell to the floor. Not hurt, obviously it would take a lot more than two punches, especially not from a human to knock him down.   
  
"I'm not getting up so you technically win," Yusuke said sourly, "I just lost to Kuwabara. I'm going to rethink my life."   
  
"Yeah! That makes 204 to 1!" Kuwabara roared in delight, "I beat him, I really beat him!"  
  
"Really, I didn't think you could count that high," I replied, "Besides that's no victory. How can you feel even slight accomplishment when all you have done is degrade yourself even more?"   
  
"Ah, preach all you want," Kuwabara shot back.   
  
"Baby brother," Shizuru nudged, "Don't start."   
  
"Yusuke please continue the game," Yukina asked gently," I don't want another fight to break out between my brother and Kazuma."   
  
"Alrighty, Botan truth or dare?" Yusuke asked. I turned to stare at her. Surely she would have more sense that to ask for a dare. Who knows what the detective could come up with?   
  
"Dare."   
  
Then again, she never did think before she opened her mouth. Unless she's in a dire situation you can throw thinking out the window. Which is exactly what was happening now. Well, it was her problem and she'd deal with it.   
  
Yusuke grinned happy to inflict pain on someone else. I've known the face of revenge since I was six and Yusuke was definitely wearing it now.   
  
' You really shouldn't have done that," I told Botan telepathically.   
  
She jumped, hearing my voice ring in her head unexpectedly, and her eyes met mine.   
  
' Why not?' She asked.   
  
' He's going to take his lost fight with the baka on you now.'   
  
' Why? I didn't do anything!' I winced at her high tone.   
  
' I know that and so does he, but he'll take his revenge anyway he can.'   
  
' Lot of good that does me now!'   
  
' Just giving you the heads up.'   
  
I broke the connection to see Yusuke staring at us pointedly. The devious grin appeared on his face. A bad sign. A very bad sign.   
  
"Botan, I'm making your dare simple," Yusuke began. Botan had listened to my advice and knew well enough to trust me. She glared at him with an unconvinced look.   
  
"All you have to do, is when you go to sleep tonight you have to be in the same room as Hiei! Simple enough huh?" Yusuke explained.   
  
It took a second for it to sink in. Me. Botan. In the same room. Tonight. Why is it always I get pulled in with her problems? It's not as if I do not have enough on my own, but no they just have to add hers too!   
  
"What?!" I hissed.   
  
"Yusuke, I don't know what fantasy you're in but we are not sleeping in the same room! That's absurd!" Botan exclaimed hotly.   
  
"You have to. It's just a dare. You don't have to sleep in the same bed or anything, just in the same room. For the whole night," Yusuke replied simply.   
  
Right then and there I decided I hated the detective.   
  
Botan   
  
Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! I can't sleep in the same room as Hiei! It's just not...right. Calm down, it's not that bad, he's your best friend, what's the worst thing that could happen the angel consoled. (You know in cartoons how an angel and devil pop out on the character's shoulder to represent the good and bad? That's what happening here) Bad things happen when a guy and a girl get in a room together the demon argued. This is Hiei, not just any guy. Nothing will happen the angel assured. Exactly Hiei's a hot fire demon, how could you not want something to happen? The devil grinned innocently.   
  
I did not just think that. I glared daggers at Yusuke. He was the source of all my problems. I need to get him. Bad.   
  
"Kurama truth or dare?" I asked lowly. I glared at him clearly saying pick- dare-or-lose-your-pretty-red-hair-forever. Kurama for once lost his composure and shivered.   
  
"Dare," he said weakly.   
  
I smiled fiendishly. Perfect.   
  
"I dare for you and all the other guys to do you next mission in boxers only," I giggled merrily. I really wanted to get Yusuke bad. After all this time Hiei and I have gotten to be really good friends and he has to put me in another awkward situation!   
  
All the girls giggled at the guys' expressions. I think that's fitting, serves them right. Well Kurama truly didn't do anything, but it was the only way I could get Yusuke back at the same time. Kuwabara threw me across the room, I think that's reason enough but I almost feel sorry for Hiei. He has to go through both dares now. And he was currently giving me his signature death glare.   
  
"Y-You can not do that!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying to think of an excuse not to do the dare.   
  
"You have to. It's just a dare," I taunted.   
  
"I don't think I can beat my younger bro up any more. I'll be too busy on the floor laughing at him to get up!" Shizuru cackled.   
  
"Let's see how you like it when your undergarments are shown Yusuke!" Keiko agreed.   
  
Yukina seemed very out of place at the moment.   
  
"Um I really don't see where Hiei or I did anything wrong," Kurama pleaded giving us his most innocent look.   
  
"No way Kurama! If me and Kuwabara do this, so do you and Hiei!" Yusuke growled.   
  
"Must I be punished for their stupidity? Blame Kurama not me!" Hiei cried.   
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted.   
  
"What! I already have to sleep in the same room as the woman!" He pointed at me, "Isn't that punishment enough?"   
  
"You know I might have excused you, Hiei." He looked at me hopefully. "But not after that last comment."   
  
He growled summoning his energy to make a red aura around him that appeared whenever he was in an extremely bad mood.   
  
"Let's just hope Koenma's next mission isn't until next year," Kuwabara whimpered.   
  
As if fate itself was acting mischievous, my communicator rang.   
  
"Botan, I have a mission for Yusuke."   
  
I guess Koenma didn't want to be suspicious in front of Yusuke so he contacted me instead of going directly to him, like the old days. It has been about five months since I have actually gone along with Yusuke on a mission.   
  
With my new career I had my own missions to handle. Yusuke didn't even know that I could muster up anything useful in a fight besides a strong punch that would do little to any demon, a good whack from my oar, or a blow from my metal bat. Hiei only accompanied occasionally on the delicate missions, or when a huge fight that Koenma thought was risky only having three of the team present, which was rare.   
  
I'm pretty sure that Yusuke thought the missions he got were too dangerous for me, and that Koenma doesn't want to risk my life on the battlefield. Neither of us has talked about the matter so I couldn't be certain, though I was confident he suspected something close to the truth.   
  
In all honesty, I missed him. Even when we first met and he pretended not to care about anything, and how he ignored everyone he cared about there was a special friendship that formed between us. A fun, easy-going friendship that had slowly been fading ever since I got switched from Yusuke. He never says anything but I knew he could feel it too.   
  
"Figures the one time I pray for no missions, ten minutes later we get another friggin case. This is for amateurs too! Hell Botan could do this mission!" Yusuke shouted irritably.   
  
I sniffed indignantly. I could too do this mission my mind screamed! It was rather simple. A bunch of low class demons crossed over to the human world and were using the power of flute to control humans. The flute was the only strength the group possessed besides numbers. Destroy the flute, you destroy the group.   
  
Yusuke walked along the forest path clad in only red boxers. Hiei refused to say anything once we embarked on the mission, in simple black boxers, no surprise there; I doubt he thinks any other color actually exists. Kuwabara gave the silent treatment in the beginning, but we all knew it was just a matter of time before he opened his mouth to ridicule or offer his opinion. Now I think he has forgotten his lack of clothing entirely. Kurama is more withdrawn today, keeping to himself along with Hiei and I can't help but think the two are talking telepathically and plotting some twisted revenge. On the bright side at least it was a nice day! Not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was up at 93 degrees! Ok, so maybe I went a little far in the dare, they'll get over it right? Right?!   
  
Even worse yet, I couldn't actually fight. Well, not fight-fight, I could get my bat out and swing wildly, but that's not very wise. Koenma said there would be at least 50 fighters in their gang, possibly more. While I could undoubtedly take down a few, I would call attention to myself and the numbers of attackers on me would rise. Despite that I have gone through some training and achieved strengthening myself, a bat is hardly capable of taking on a large group of people. Besides, I have not used it much because I find my fists far more effective now anyway.   
  
That was out of the question for me because the whole team was present today, including the half that still didn't know my secret. If I took down more than one demon without either my bat or oar, questions that I can't answer may arise. And that cannot happen. So I will have to play it safe and act helpless on the sidelines.   
  
"Well lookie here. A group of humans have stumbled into our territory," A large 'man' with suspicious blue tinted skin and red eyes. He was wearing human clothes to try to fit the part of a human.   
  
Snickers came from behind him and his gang assembled behind him, easily outnumbering us 6-1. All members consisted of males, with peculiar skin tinted an unnatural color. He smiled showing ragged, sharp teeth staring at the front of our team. Then his gaze went lower and I felt my anger rise and my cheeks flame.   
  
Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru and I made up the front of the group because none of our boys wanted to be there at the moment. They insisted on making it even harder on themselves by dawdling in the back and prolonging the mission. I can understand it's embarrassing to be caught in one article of clothing but good grief, then hurry and get the mission over with so you can dress properly! But, no, they walked deliberately slower than a snail, and forced the rest of us to continue leaving them in the dust. Now they were at least two football fields' distance from us. Perfect!   
  
I turned to look back to see they had stiffened and were now running full speed towards us. Minus one...   
  
"They are so weak they cannot distinguish the demons from the humans," Hiei said disgustedly at my side. When did he get there? Ah he senses were so in tune he probably sensed them once we entered the forest.   
  
"It wouldn't matter even if you were demons, we would still take you down," a demon boasted cockily.   
  
I noticed none of them had looked away yet. I tried my hardest to stay calm, I didn't want Yusuke or Kuwabara to sense my spirit energy.  
  
"Get your filthy eyes off my sister," Hiei growled.   
  
"Oh, thanks for standing up for the rest of us Hiei!" Shiz hissed.   
  
"What if we won't? I personally think it's a nice views what do you fellas think-Ahh!"   
  
Five of the gang members burst into flames, running around wildly trying to put the fire out. Hiei smirked victoriously and I sighed. Boys and violence go hand-in-hand.   
  
"Hey looks like no one taught them the stop drop and roll method. Name's Yusuke and I'm a spirit detective, which puts you in a lot of trouble," Yusuke introduced.   
  
"What's a spirit detective?" A crony asked the leader.   
  
"It's one of Koenma's idiots that think they can beat the demons of Demon world!" the leader replied.   
  
"More like the scum of Demon world," Hiei muttered.   
  
"Is that why they're all in boxers?" another asked. The demon gang finally ripped their eyes off us, and noticed the odd clothes or lack of on our male counterparts.   
  
"Do you think it is some kind of dress code?" an orange-tinted demon piped up.   
  
"Yeah buddy, it's not that hot out!" The group roared in laughter.   
  
Four enormous veins popped out of four heads.   
  
"You think that's funny? Let's see what is so funny when we kick your ass!" Yusuke screamed.   
  
The fight lashed out, Yusuke seemingly had enough and barged right through the center of the pack and started pummeling everyone in his way. The other three just followed suit.   
  
Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru just sat back and watched. It did not bother us in the least as demons were thrown around and what not. I was slightly bothered in the fact that I myself couldn't attack, but I kept on the look for any stray demons just incase.   
  
"Hey have you seen the flute yet?" Yukina asked, "I thought that was the main objective after all."   
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Hold on a sec, Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.   
  
"What?!" Yusuke yelled annoyed at being disturbed during his 'fun'.   
  
"Did you get the whistle yet?!" Keiko shouted back.   
  
"Did anyone get the whistle yet?!" Yusuke shouted to Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.   
  
"Ugh, no not yet! Hey do you know where the whistle is?" Kuwabara asked the demon he was beating up. The demon snarled in return. "I guess that is a no. Not over here Urameshi!"   
  
"I have yet to find it too, Yusuke!" Kurama replied.   
  
"Here's an idea. I'll beat them up you find the whistle!" Hiei yelled.   
  
"Why should you have all the fun?" Yusuke argued.   
  
"Because I'm the oldest!" Hiei insisted.   
  
"Actually Hiei, I'm the oldest," Kurama informed.   
  
"I think I should get to beat them up because I'm the coolest!" Kuwabara exclaimed.   
  
"In your dreams maybe!" Yusuke snapped.   
  
I noticed one of the group slinking away as the guys continued their four-way argument. The demon who was first to talk, the leader. My common sense told me he was the one with the whistle. The coward, taking his prized tool and ditching his friends. Without thinking I rushed after him.   
  
"Hey you! Come back!" I screamed after him.   
  
"Botan don't go off alone! It isn't safe!" Keiko started to run after me but a demon intercepted her. The red skinned demon grinned nastily and raised his claws threateningly, only to be knocked out by Shizuru.   
  
I raced after the escaping demon. Thanks to my training from Hiei, I easily caught up to him. I yelled at him to stop, but he ignored me and kept his pace. Angered, I grabbed a stick from the floor and chucked it at his back. The leader yelped and fell hard to the ground. An object fell out of an inner jacket pocket. Something long, shiny, and metal. I looked warily at the fallen demon, seeing he was knocked out, I bent down and retrieved the flute.   
  
"Give it back! Give it back now!" The demon had awakened with the hysterics. His shirt ripped, as he grew taller, his muscles enlarged, and three horns sprouted from his head. The only recognizable feature that still existed between the demons human form and full demon form was his horrible red eyes.   
  
"Now you puny human! I'll tear you apart myself!" The hysterical demon lunged at my figure, and I gracefully flipped over his shoulder and out of harms way.   
  
Don't attack. Don't attack, I chanted to myself. He's not worth blowing my cover. I summoned my baseball bat and launched him at his head. My swing connected with the side of his head but it did little more than scratch his eye.   
  
"Grrr! I'll show you respect!" the demon howled. The only thing worse than a hysterical demon is a hysterical and mad demon.   
  
Crap! Now what am I going to do? If I could just used my power, I would have him down in two seconds flat...I think his skin is too hard to pierce with just my bare hands.   
  
While I was lost in my thoughts, the demon wasted no time grabbing my neck. He lifted me up with increased power as I struggled to breath. The hand that was not holding the demonic flute automatically grabbed the hand that was trying to suffocate me. The demon took one hand away from my neck and grabbed the flute that I still held with one hand. It started a futile tug-o-war match over the instrument of evil, though I felt myself beginning to black out by the lack of air I was receiving. I refused loosen my grip and my nails dug futilely into my opponents arm but his demon skin was like trying to pierce metal itself.   
  
Hiei   
  
I almost smiled as the last of the despicable thugs hit the ground. The almost smile vanished when I saw Kuwabara continuously stabbing the same demon in the gut screaming 'Die die die' even though the demon had been dead for minutes.   
  
"Uh hey, did anyone happen to find the flute yet?" Yusuke asked.   
  
I looked back at the girls and suddenly felt something wrong. Good, Yukina was there, Shizuru was standing over a battered demon who no doubt tried to jump them, and Keiko was checking Yusuke and Kurama for wounds but by the smile on her face I'm guessing their was none to be found. But where is...   
  
"Yusuke, Botan went after the leader! I would have followed her but this guy," she kicked the demon at her feet," Had to get in the way!"   
  
"Botan did WHAT!" I snapped. She can't use spirit energy; the fool's one good strength is that he's a bloodhound for spirit energy. "Shizuru why would Botan do something like that? She knows she can't fight," Kurama's eyes met mine for the double meaning.   
  
"She thought he had the whistle! And you guys were too busy being bullies to the weaker demons to notice! So she went herself!" Shizuru growled annoyed, blaming Botan's departure on us.   
  
The little fool! What did she think chasing him would accomplish?   
  
"What direction did she take off in?" I asked calmly, too calmly.   
  
"Well last I saw he she went that way...Hiei wait!" Keiko screamed after me, but it was too late, I was already gone.   
  
Botan   
  
"Come on sweetheart, just give me the flute and maybe I'll spare your life," the demon snickered, applying more pressure to my neck.   
  
I was getting desperate. My vision was blurred and the edges were steadily turning black but I refused to give up the flute. Too many innocent lives could be lost if I let go...   
  
I did the first thing I could think of, I bit his hand with all my power, still not using spirit energy. Surprisingly it went through, I could feel the blood on my teeth. The demon howled in pain and his grasp weakened immensely. I gratefully gulped in all the air I could swallow.   
  
"Botan!" I looked to see Hiei emerge fro the forest. I smiled happily and waved. (Ok she almost dies then she waves in a matter of a minute, that's odd...but that's okay. She's special like that.)   
  
"Perfect, her boyfriend comes to rescue the damsel in distress. You humans are too predictable," the leader hissed still holding his arm.   
  
My world turned red and my spirit energy flared.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend! And he's a demon you fat, ugly, monstrous, weak minded, stupid moron!" I screamed in his face. In my rage I broke free of his grasp easily with the use of my spirit energy and punched him twice in the chest, followed by a killer uppercut the jaw. The demon was too surprised by my outburst and overpowering energy to retaliate, not that he could even if he wanted to. His back hit a tree painfully, and probably would have screamed in agony if he were not already unconscious.   
  
"And I don't need saving!" I howled, still seething mad.   
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Hiei questioned coolly, but was that worry I saw in his eyes.   
  
I jumped at his voice, and turned back at him wide-eyed. I had forgotten completely he was there! I glared at the pitiful excuse of a demon on the ground. At his words everything flew out of my head except to murder him.   
  
I blushed and bowed my head. How could I have lost control like that? So the demon declared Hiei was my boyfriend. Was that truly such a big deal? Was it that I couldn't protect myself properly?   
  
Yes, I decided. That was the reason, though in my heart I knew that reason one had played a part too. All my life until recently I was unable to defend myself and always had to rely on others. Sure, Hiei had saved me millions of times in the last couple of months during my training, especially in the beginning. I thought I was passed that now. I had begun to be able to take care of myself, without anyone else, and that had made me proud. Now Hiei saw me weak again, practically strangled by some low class demon! He couldn't even decipher humans from demons! What must Hiei think of me now after witnessing that? He probably thinks he couldn't have picked a worse apprentice. Well actually he didn't pick me I sorta forced my way in but he at least agreed, right?   
  
Worse, I completely blew my cover. There was no way Kuwabara didn't sense my energy. But it just burst out; I couldn't hold it back any longer. Still, I was furious at my lack of control. I didn't suffer taking these wounds on my neck for no reason.   
  
"Hey are you guys ok?" Shizuru shouted appearing from behind the trees, running at full speed.   
  
"Oh, Botan your neck! That bas-oh you got the flute!" She said looking worriedly at me. I smiled despite myself. Shizuru was like the sister I never had. She always put everyone before herself when a friend was in trouble.   
  
"Hey did you guys sense that burst of spirit energy?" Kuwabara asked behind Shizuru.   
  
"Umm yeah, Hiei did it," I mentioned feeling everyone's eyes on me.   
  
"It's a good thing I did too, she and the dope were having a foolish game of tug-o-war!" Hiei reinforced. I nodded thankfully.   
  
"At least I got the flute!" I shouted.   
  
"What would you have done if I hadn't come and burned him?" Hiei yelled back, trying to turn everyone's attention from the battle and to our argument.   
  
"It doesn't look like he's been burned..." Yusuke muttered curiously to himself.  
  
Ok, that's it. I have intentionally planned to insert the part of Botan and Hiei sharing a room in this chapter but it was already too long. I feel sorry for my editor. (Editor's note: She doesn't care how long it is.) There is almost 10,000 words in this chapter, take it as an apology for not updating in so long. I would really appreciate reviews, they keep me going, and it would let me know how you feel about my fic. I thank everyone who has returned to this fic, it's not dead, and I will never give up on it! Just to let you know I'm alive! Constructive criticisms are welcomed if you find the need.

Note- For some reason ff.net has center aligned my fanfic and also I can't use my normal signs for the bloopers and change of point of veiw. Sorry. If anyone knows how to fix this please tell me. Also don't expect all my chapters to be this long! My fingers feel like their going to fall off!  
Everyone make sure to thank my editor, Sara!   
  
Recommendations- I was pleasantly surprised to find how many fics have the main couple Hiei/Botan. When I started this fic there was like four, now there's like 50! Which makes me happy because that is the main reason I've started writing! I usually only recommend fics over 10,000 words, just for those of you who are wondering how I pick the fics. There are really a lot now so I'll give you a few now for not having updated in so long! These authors and authoress' are truly wonderful!   
  
Grave of Fireflies by Sherkoni- This is one of the best stories I have ever read with Botan/Hiei. This is a sequel that is currently in progress so read All's Fair in Love and War first. Hiei leaves Botan after proclaiming his love for Botan and runs off to Demon world. Botan is determined to find him and starts training under Genkai, thinking that if she had been stronger Hiei wouldn't have left. Meanwhile Hiei has joined the Shinobi with Jin and Touya, and is injured after battling an A class demon. Yusuke finds him and he sees Botan again for the first time in a year...will their love be rekindled?   
  
Assisting Hiei by Spiritt- Botan is switched from Yusuke to Hiei! With a weird new ability the enables her to read his mind! And Hiei hers! But they don't know...and Koenma isn't telling...   
  
Last but not least-   
  
The Darkness Within by Skitzo-phrenick Botan is crushed when she sees her crush, Koenma kissing another girl. She is overcome with grief and pain, and decides she doesn't want the problems emotions bring any longer. So whom does she know who acts like that all the time? I'll give you one guess. She asks Hiei to teach her to ignore her emotions and become dark like him, but changing her whole personality is much more difficult than she thought, but slowly she begins to forget Koenma, but someone new takes his place at the same time...   
  
Bloopers!(normal pov)   
  
"I am not wearing pink! I won't do it!" Shizuru screamed.   
  
"Shizuru it's in the script! It's supposed to be truth or dare! The point is you're not supposed to like it!" the director said tiredly. Everyday something new popped up that he had to fix. It was taking its toll!  
  
"No you are not going to dress me up like some friggin cheerleader wannabe!"   
  
"I agree. Pink should be illegal," Hiei agreed.   
  
"So you don't like my kimono?" Botan asked threateningly.   
  
"I never said that woman," Hiei said quickly.   
  
"All it is is pink! You jerk!" Botan shrieked, hitting Hiei with her oar.   
  
"Nice move Hiei," Kurama smirked.   
  
"Shut up and help me fox!" Hiei yelled grabbing the oar and breaking it and half.  
  
"Kurama you are so mean! How dare you make fun of Botan's kimono! It's not her fault she has to wear it!" Shizuru growled and started throwing random things at him.   
  
"Shiz! I never said anything of the sort!"   
  
"Stop covering the facts!"   
  
"What the?!" Hiei screamed running from Botan. "Who the hell gave her a hose?"   
  
"Get back here! Mr.-fire-demon has a date with the hose!" Botan screamed merrily.  
  
Botan and Shizuru were reading the script. Both gasp suddenly.   
  
"Oh my god! They're going on a mission wearing boxers!" Shizuru giggled.  
  
"Duh Shiz, that is the name of the chapter," Botan said.   
  
"This is great potential blackmail," Shiz whispered.   
  
"I'll get the camera!" Botan said excitedly.   
  
"We are NOT sleeping in the same room!" Botan yelled.   
  
"Why not?" Shizuru asked slyly.   
  
"You seemed to be pretty comfortable with him on the last mission."   
  
Botan blushed.   
  
"That was totally different!" Hiei said desperately.   
  
"What Hiei, aren't you going to hug her this time?" Kurama smirked.   
  
"Outside fox! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Hiei said angrily. "Kurama now might be a good time to tell you I found the note," Botan said craftily.   
  
"Craaaaaaaap."   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go on a date with me, Botan?" The gang leader asked. (I'm calling him Bob)   
  
"WHAAAT?!" Our favorite fire demon yelled.   
  
"Uhmm thanks for asking but I'm really too busy..." Botan responded.   
  
"I don't care what the script says! He's dying now!"   
  
"Hiei come back! He didn't mean it! He-oww that's going to hurt!"   
  
"So I wonder what really happens when they blow the flute..." Kurama wondered.   
  
"Let's try it," Shizuru suggested.   
  
Botan blew into the flute softly, and yellow sunflowers with faces sprouted from the ground. They moved with the music from the flute smiling and giggling.   
  
"Now that's odd...but hardly dangerous," Kurama mused.   
  
"Are you kidding? That's the most terrifying plant I've ever seen," Hiei said frantically backing away from the plant.   
  
"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SMILE LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY NOT A FLOWER!"   
  
Sorry they weren't really funny this time. I ran out of ideas. (Sara laughed, though.)

Freesia


	13. Someone's Sick?

Reviewer Responses: (Yes I put them at the top again! That's because I did them before actually writing the fic!)

Sakina B.N. Vega-Now that I'm thinking about it, 30 chapters does sound a little long doesn't it? Maybe 25? Somewhere in there, actually I'm trying to finish this to get on to the sequel of this and TofJ. And nope, you're perfectly right, my chapters are getting shorter! I had one chapter over 9,000 words and now I post like 4000 word chapters, it just took too long writing up, and I'm not cutting anything out, I just decided to make more chapters with less in them. That's why I'm at a loss on how many chapters there are actually going to be. I'm not the most organized person, if you couldn't already tell, lol. Besides that this is my first fic and I'm still relatively just a beginner at this!

Crystal Koneko-I don't think we'll get to the ball in this chapter sadly. In fact I don't even think we'll get to it next chapter, but the one after that! But we'll get there somehow! Thank you for reviewing!

Ryukotsusei-I've been meaning to ask what your penname means? Does it have a special meaning? Yeah, Hiei's not exactly a partygoer so he will be amusing to write about in a high social class event. Not even I know how much havoc he is going to devastate on the unsuspecting party, but prepare to laugh anyway!

Kuwabara99-I have noticed you are a big Kuwabara/Yukina fan! I also support that couple and absolutely love Kuwabara himself; he's just too funny for his own good! So if you think I tease him too much, it's not because I don't like him, I really do! Unfortuneatly, in order to write Hiei in character, I must make references to Kuwabara as a fool sometimes. Also, I will warn you in both my fics, Kuwabara will have a crush on Botan and doesn't know whether he likes Botan or Yukina more, while in the anime Kuwabara flat out dropped Botan when he met Yukina, but I think it will be fun this way to have BOTH the twins jealous. And rest assured, Kuwabara will end up with Yukina because Botan is already head over heels in love with Hiei and he will realize he and Yukina were meant to be.

Kiss-me-kitsune- Thank you very much! Even if you don't write much I still appreciate it a lot!

Asanisan-Let me tell you how utterly remarkable you are! You left six reviews! And that's a lot to write, trust me I know! Ok to answer your first review, yeah there are one heck of a lot of fics where Hiei is training Botan, and they all are astoundingly different. I've noticed most go into how he trained her, while mine starts pretty much after the initial training. Really, I don't think I would be able to write that training stuff very well, I find it hard to write even battle scenes. I have literally no martial arts experience though I try to hide that as much as I can.

Asanisan- Your second review! Ok thinking back to chapter 2, I don't even remember anything. I honestly don't remember having Botan mistake Hiei's head for an alarm clock; did I do that in a blooper? I don't remember the sit thing either, sorry if that was a bit off.

Asanisan-I'm pleasantly surprise that you think I write Botan in character, I think I do a decent job on Hiei, but I tend to write Botan as a more serious character that we only see glimpses of in the anime, not that I'm sure she doesn't have that side to her. I just think she might have changed like that dramatically after being betrayed by Koenma. That really hit her hard. And this is the first fic I ever attempted to write, I wasn't positive of what couples to write, but now I'm sure so no worries!

Asanisan-I'd most certainly give you the pictures if I had them! But sadly, Hiei burned them…I'm a little hesitant to do the bloopers anymore because made a new rule that said we are not to write bloopers anymore, they were fun and I enjoyed writing them, but I don't want my fanfic taken down because of it. If you hear anything different about anything concerning bloopers, please tell me and I'll start doing them!

Asanisan-Yes Hiei is going to be upset when he figures out who is actually shadowing Botan! It brings up a huge twist to the story!

Asanisan-And don't think you're lazy, most people don't even review, much less every chapter, so really, I was quite impressed with your dedication! It's heartwarming! Never fear, keep faith, I will keep updating this story! It just might take longer than you might appreciate! I'm going to start wrapping up this story soon after the ball incident, and I'm still not positive how everything will end besides the general idea! That's amazing! How long did it take to read all the chapters? I'm curious, it must have taken a very long time, I'm happy you liked it enough to continue reading! The ball will be…amusing to say the least.

H/B always-Nope, I'd definitely race Hiei and trip him as many times as I had to in order to reach a cookie before him! Nothing strange about it! And I wish you the best on your report card, you didn't sound very excited about it, perhaps you were pleasantly surprised? I know my parents would kill me if I came home with anything less than an 88, and even then they're disappointed! Perhaps it's the same with you?

Kate326-Which review are you talking about? If I knew, I'd try to add it in lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Kate326-Ok, I'll try to add more fluff for you! Sorry I'm not an expert fluff writer, and this fic probably will not be loaded with fluff, but the sequel and the other fic I'm working on with have hopefully more than this. I'll try to get this fic to have their moments as well!

Aiiro-bara-Up the whole day huh? I've done it a few times so I can relate! Thanks for reviewing when you were sleep deprived!

The Will of the Fighter 

Chapter 16

Someone's Sick?

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

I closed my briefcase and moved to the phone stationed on the wall. Dialing another number, I waited patiently for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" There he was!

2

"Hey, Kurama," I chirped.

"Botan? You sure are up late!"

I looked at the clock. 2:40. Yikes! I guess I had talked to Ayame longer than I thought!

"Sorry Kurama! I didn't realize it was so late!"

"It's alright, Botan. I was waiting for Hiei to return from training anyway. He's been gone all day."

So Hiei's been training all day? Can't say I'm not surprised, training is probably the first thing on Hiei's list of enjoyable activities. But the fact he left alone does. Hiei's always been more of a solitary figure, but when he trains he normally takes me with him for 'improvement' or Kurama as a spar partner. When he went alone it normally meant he's frustrated with something and is training to escape the stress. Otherwise known as a killing spree in Makai.

I don't really care, it's not in the human world and Hiei normally only kills vast amounts of brainless demons in C classes or lower who normally initiate the fight. If he does fight some demon of a higher class, they were looking for a fight and probably want to be defeated by someone stronger than them anyway.

The lower class demons that are normally subjected to Hiei's wrath hardly have souls anyway, but if I read tomorrow that humans or animals have mysteriously been slaughtered, penalties will be made.

"I'm guessing by the time, you have something you want to talk about?" Kurama's voice snapped me into reality.

"Umm, yes, Kurama could you attend a ball in Reikai this Saturday? I know this is sudden, but it's Hiei's request! Since Hiei's decided to go I need help to make sure her behaves himself! He listens to you better than he does to me." I heard Kurama chuckle on the other line.

"So will you go?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll drop by tomorrow for the specifics. Just tell me one thing, how the hell did you get HIEI to go? He hates those kinds of things with a passion."

"You're not going to believe this, but he wanted to go. The reasons for it are unknown to me, you'll have to ask him yourself!"

"How intriguing," Kurama murmured into the phone. I nodded, realizing he couldn't see it.

"Quite," I said to show him I was still listening, "Oh yeah, you'll need a date so I'll set you up with Shizuru! Bye!"

I slammed the phone down before he could try to answer. If Hiei and I play our cards right, Kurama and Shizuru might realize their feelings for each other. No doubt Hiei'd rather not interfere with their romance problems, but I could try to persuade him.

Now I had to call Shiz. Rather than staying with me at the apartment, Shizuru had been at Kazuma's house. I had been told Kazuma had a high fever and the Kuwabara parents (are his parents dead? I don't know and I don't recall the anime mentioning them, so I'm just going to say they're out of town for now) were not in town. Shizuru had been the dutiful older sister and left right away, without even telling me where she was going. Luckily, she called me later and informed me of her whereabouts.

I dialed the last number and listened as the phone started ringing.

"Hello! Just who is this, it's freaking three in the morning! What could you possibly want at this indecent hour!"

"It's Botan, Shiz," I said as calmingly as I could, wincing at how my poor ears where now aching terribly. Apparently, the Kuwabara's didn't have caller ID.

There was a distinct oh and an apology.

"I'm sorry Botan! I didn't mean to blow up at you! I haven't been able to take a break all day. I think it's taking its toll on me." I could hear her voice laced with fatigue and I knew her words were true.

"No problem! You didn't know it was me and you have had a pretty stressful day from the sound of it. How's Kazuma?"

I began calling Kuwabara by his first name a little while ago, especially with Shizuru because she always referred to him as Kazuma. As we spent more time together, I mean we did live together, you begin to rub off on each other and that's one example.

"He's fine. I think. His fever hasn't broken, yet. It's stayed exactly the same, 105 degrees. To top it off he sometimes is delirious but it's ok besides that."

"Hmm, I'll come over tomorrow with Kurama to check his fever. He may have gotten a disease or some demonic fever in Makai. If nothing else it will give you a break."

"Kurama was already coming anyway, I thought maybe he would have a plant that could cure him, or at least determine the problem, so I called him earlier today," Shiz explained. I raised an eyebrow. I knew a lot about medicine and healing, but of course she would ask her lovable fox friend, not her dear roommate. Not that I blamed her, in that type of situation I'd probably lean on Hiei before going to anyone else.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes tomorrow, sweetie. You just take it easy," I soothed.

"Ugh, thanks Botan. You're a saint," Shiz replied gratefully.

"Yep, I know, I'm an angel," I joked, "But would you be free this Saturday? I'm inviting you to a ball hosted in Reikai! We'll have a blast!"

"Sounds fun. Will we need to get dressed up?" the elder Kuwabara questioned.

"Yeah, it's old fashioned that way. Prepare to waltz too."

"Ok. My mom made me take dance when I was six and it covered waltzes. Not that I actually ever expected to use it…"

"Great! You will need an escort so I hooked you up with Kurama! You can thank me later! See you tomorrow, bye!" I said speedily, not giving her a chance to talk her way out of it.

I had used the same tactics on both Kurama and Shizuru, but they were both in denial and were embarrassed when people tried to get them together, and I wanted to avoid an earful.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I walked glumly, yet quickly to Botan's apartment. Upon reaching the building, I kicked into my demon speed, hopping from each balcony, two at a time, until I reached the one that belonged to her. It was easy to locate because potted plants surrounded the railing. Big and small, they dominated most of the balcony save for a swinging bench that could sit three comfortably, four if you were squished and none of the four was considerably overweight.

From the bench there was a thin trail that leads to the inside of the apartment. Kurama had dropped off a few plants as the 'garden' was being built and only I knew that they weren't entirely innocent. They carried toxins that could probe fatal to enemies seeking to get a cheap shot at the inexperienced detective. Kurama had consulted me of the idea and I quickly agreed. If the girls had been attacked or physically injured, the designated flower would explode, alerting Kurama, who would feel the loss of their energy.

My jagan eye would also pick up their diminished existence as well, and I would be able to rush to Botan in seconds to find the source of the problem. Besides alerting us, Kurama could control the plants no matter where he was, and could use them to fight any demons that tried to harm the girls while not even having to be present.

The plants had an assortment of different uses, they could strangle the enemy, stun them with their toxin, and I even tuned up one flower myself. I took a plant that came from the human world, one that obviously was not donated by Kurama, and transferred some of my energy into it. Now if anyone triggered the plant's sensitivity it would alert me, and if I deemed it necessary, if anyone brushed up against it, it could inflict nasty 2nd degree burns.

The girls had no idea the plants were not harmless, and thought them a sweet gift from Kurama to decorate their balcony. I didn't see the need to tell them, it was for their safety and benefited them in the long run. If they were aware, they would probably insist on getting rid of them saying we were being overly cautious. Yet, Kurama and I were not naïve, and knew differently.

Last night I had stayed up until four in the morning in training. Working out my frustrations is a luxury training allows me. That damn ball was still in my head. I had half of my mind screaming at me to cancel.

I was never a party animal that loves bars, loud music (heck any kind of music really), and club dancing but I did not enjoy the fancy, soft, regal looking balls either. Everything was delicate and expensive, filled with nonsense small talk and chatter.

I was not social. Never was, never will be. I only choose to talk to a select few who I deem worthy or those who I only wish to aggravate to the extreme. Shizuru's brother was a prime example.

Also required was a suit, another form of idiocy. The tux prevented movement and was uncomfortable. Ties were twisted around the neck and neatly fitted under the collar. The jacket was only slightly better for it could be made a solid black. And I intended to make certain it was a solid black.

In other words, I had taken a first class trip into hell.

Quietly, I slipped the door open and stepped inside. I was surprised to see Botan up and moving about in the kitchen. I was only six, way too early for her to be up.

"Hiei. Couldn't sleep or something?" she greeted, "I'm sorry, but I can't train with you today."

I frowned. I planned to wake her up and take her to the park or Genkai's to squeeze some extra training in. I didn't want her to become lazy or rusty and she still had a heck of a long way to go. In my book she wasn't past the rank of amateur.

"What is more important than getting stronger?" I growled.

"How about having a life outside fighting," she giggled and smiled, signifying she was only teasing but I still glared at her nevertheless, "Kazuma's sick with a fever and Shiz is stuck taking care of him. Kurama should be here in a few minutes, too."

The moron, figures. Kazuma? I almost forgot Kuwabara was his last name. Not that I used either of his names, I think insults suited him better. And Kurama? What the hell was going on? Was the fool on his deathbed over a simple fever? Humans can get so worked up sometimes.

"Why the hell is Kurama going? And since when did you start referring to the weakling as Kazuma?"

"Kurama thinks he might have picked up something in Makai. Umm Kazuma? I guess because Shiz calls him that and she lives with me. We've talked a few times since I moved in," Botan said sarcastically, "And Kazuma's not a weakling! He's stronger than I am."

Have I missed something or is she defending him?

"Hn. If that is the case then it really is important for you to train until you can beat the fool," I replied lowly.

"I did not say I could not beat him. You, yourself told me there were more elements to the battle then strength alone," she shot back.

As much as I hated to admit it, the fool did have my apprentice in the strength category. Botan had him in the smarts department though, and maybe she could pull a win off of him, but who knows? They never fought and the idiot had this annoyance with fighting women. I personally think he's just too afraid to take the humiliation of losing to one.

"So I did. Lord knows a chipmunk could win a battle of wits with that fool."

"That's not nice, Hiei! Kazuma's your teammate and has helped you many times before!"

"Hn. He's more of a hindrance than a form of aid."

"Ah, speaking of the ill Kuwabara, I see. You know Hiei, when people are sick, the decent think to do is to think nice thoughts of them," Kurama said, strolling through the doorway, pocketing the key into his jacket pocket.

"Who gave you that key, Kurama?" I asked.

"Shizuru gave it to me the last time I saw her."

Botan giggled and winked.

"Met on a private date you mean?" the bluette taunted.

The fox's complexion almost turned to match his hair.

"That's not what I meant at all! Shiz just finally got around to getting another key, at the PARTY with you guys."

My, fox boy was getting defensive.

"How come I don't get a key and fox boy does?"

Botan shrugged.

"Well, I've never actually seen you sue the door coming in. The window in my room seems to appeal to you more than any other entrance."

It was true, I hated to be seen or talked to by the other wretched that occupied the building so I took the round about route to the window where I was sure not to be bothered by anyone but the birds. If I could not get in I had no qualms about using brute force on the shiny glass windows that prevented me from entering.

"So are we going then Botan?" Kurama asked, but his gaze was on me instead.

"Will you be joining us, Hiei?" My best friend asked.

"Is Yukina going to be there?"

"She might make an appearance later this afternoon, but we aren't sure. Genkai's temple is a decent ways from here though and Genkai does not own a car. Not that Yukina knows how to drive anyway."

"Kuwabara may have come across some demon originated illness. If that is the problem my plants might be useful. Botan has healing powers that rival Yukina, I dare say may have even exceeded her limitation on the art," Kurama complimented.

Botan blushed modestly and beamed at the red head.

"Hiei, your power to control fire covers temperature, does it not?" I turned to Botan and nodded. She smiled brightly.

"That's great! If Kazuma does have a fever, you could raise his temperature high enough to kill the virus and then cool him down after!"

"Come on, come on, we're late as it is!"

The bluette firmly grabbed the fire demon's arm and dragged him out the door with them, ignoring his protests.

"Come on, Hiei! Kurama wants to see his girlfriend!"

"HEY!" was the fox's indignant reply.

OOOOOOOOO

Hey guys, sorry this took slightly longer to update, but I have been updating Tales of the Jagan, I actually got three chapters up within a week! As for this fic, thanks to the new hits feature, I can tell just how many of you have actually read this fic and I was pleasantly surprised. Like to know how many people read it? Over 400 people! Which is good, but do you know how many reviewed? 15! 15 out of 400 people! I mean I'm happy and all you guys are willing to read it, but can't some of you leave a review? It doesn't have to be long, three words is enough, and I do respond to everyone so I'm giving back just as much time as you did to write it. I'm not trying to sound unappreciative, I'm glad a lot of you are reading it, but 15 out of 400? Come on, you guys can do better than that! It would mean a lot to me if I got to 500 reviews!

I'm not sure if I'm allowed to write bloopers anymore, one of many new rules, or I'm just not allowed to write a whole chapter on bloopers? If anyone knows, please tell me and I'll begin doing bloopers again. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it had to be done to set up the next chapter.

Because hardly 4 of the people who read the fic reviewed so I'm back to requesting a certain number of reviews again. Let's see, if over 400 people read the fic, I don't think 15 reviews is an unreasonable amount. So I'll update once I get **425 reviews.**


	14. Ugly Pasts

**Review Responses:**

Sara- My lovely editor twin, first to review so I'm writing to you first. Of coarse I send the fic to you first so you have a clear advantage over everyone else, heheheheh but I'll get to them later! Soooooo how's school? I have the S.S. teacher from h-e-l-l and the most boring math teacher of the century! My English teacher's hyper active, my Spanish teacher is probably the most normal and bearable of them all…but I hate Spanish. Oh and my Science teacher is out for two months while he gets surgery…but anyway. Did I tell you I sprained my ankle at the last soccer tournament a week ago?! My coach wouldn't let me play in the games, and the tournament was in Virginia! A whole six-hour drive! It hurt! cries It still hasn't healed, but I got to skip soccer practice because of it, which is allowing me to type this so not all is horrible. Lol, we must chat again on aim! I must get going on the others, the bloodsucking humans (aka teachers grrr) have loaded us with hw! A math test tomorrow, and I had a S.S., English, Science, and Spanish today or yesterday! Live is cruel…. oh so very cruel…

Crystal Koneko- Hello! Wow you play tennis? I've always wanted to play, it looks so much fun! I bet I'd probably kill myself doing so but I can always dream…did you really think my last chapter was ok? I'm reading over it and not liking it one bit. Arg! Strange, I liked it when I wrote it…Heh heh enough of that. I love my dear reviewers who support even my crappiest chapters, my first one has two different perspectives, third and first I think. It's amazing people continued on from it. I would've been like this person doesn't even know how to write properly, onto the next fic! I really should change it, I wince every time I think of it. Thanks for reviewing!

Robin Autumn- Wow ever since I saw you're name I can't stop thinking you're Robin from Witch Hunter Robin. Have you ever heard of it? It's on adult swim at some ungodly hour that I can no longer watch because I'd be dead at school! Thank you for putting me on you favorites list! It means a lot to me. I'll try and keep the comedy coming without getting too ridiculous, it happens automatically when I get silly. Thank you and enjoy!

Chiqa- Sorry that was all for that chapter. I can't have anything rated R and I'm not very good at romantic scenes so it will come but not at this point. Sorry about that, maybe somewhere in this chapter I might sneak a little kiss in somewhere, maybe. I know a lot of the reviewers are pissed there hasn't been that much romance yet, but I believe Hiei and Botan would take longer to develop a relationship higher than friendship, sorry if I'm making you mad, I don't mean to. Uhm, here have a cookie! Thanks for the review, regardless.

Lysia1982- Thank you for your kind words in the review. I love you people! Here take this cookie! Gives cookie

Kg-rose- That was one awesome review! Heehee I love bloopers too, though most of mine aren't all that funny. Just out of curiosity, how long did it take you to read all 12 chapters? Do you think I should shorten the length of a chapter and just make more chapters? I think that's what I might do, it literally takes me forever to write these things up! Lol you got me worried when you said it sounded cool, like you were going to say it totally sucked or something…that would have been bad. Well I got a new computer, which is good, but a pain because now I have to add all the words like Botan, Hiei, and Kurama that my computer doesn't like and thinks they are not words! Evil little thing! Heheheh, sorry about that little outburst, enjoy and please review again!

LadyWOlfBane- Never fear, I will never give up on this story, even if it takes me all of eternity! Which it probably will…but never mind that! Yes, I'm very good at suspense, aren't I? Seems that way at least, but don't worry it will get better! Sorry for the long wait, if I were you I would have shot me a long time ago, lol. So thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

Prainflower- Thank you! I try my best but I know I take too long writing my chapters! It takes me like two months to write one, sometimes longer! I'm so pitiful and I'm extremely sorry for making you wait!

Authoress:MegaRose-I still can't believe I inspired a story! Yay! I know this chapter took several months…at least I got the last one out quickly, right? Wow, in your story Hiei's acting like a big jerk! I hope you set him straight! Actually, he reminds me of Koenma in this story! Botan and Hiei may still not "get together" in awhile, but especially in this and the next chapter, Botan and Hiei will grow much closer to each other. Both are starting to have deep feelings for each other, right now Botan more than Hiei in terms of realizing what it means, but both will get there! I promise it will be very sweet in the end! The sequel will be more romantic probably, just as a heads up! And don't worry about the spelling, that's my job! I'm grateful enough you review!

Dannie-chan-Your review made me burst out laughing! Thank you for yelling at the other people for not reviewing, you're awesome! I'm still laughing, god you're funny! As long as you do not give up on school I will not give up on this story! I know I hate school too. It sucks. Wow, you're a sophomore? I'm not that old, but out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? I know, pardon the long wait, I have no excuse for making you poor people wait like that heehee. Do you have an account, for some reason I can't remember you reviewing before…troubling…but anyway thanks for the review!(and making me laugh!) and enjoy!

LuneTigre- Sorry, I had to wait until I got all the reviews I set and it took me much longer than expected to write this chapter! I won't promise the next one will come out sooner because ironically they usually take longer when I do that. But thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

AnGeL BoRn N hell-Ah the mystery guy, we will find out soon who he is. I'll tell you he's a major character, but I haven't yet decided how important he will be aside from the few parts I've decided on. He's cool though, I think anyway. The Shiz/Kur romance is just a side pairing, but I'll keep it in mind to add more. Sorry but this chapter I think will focus solely on Botan and Hiei again. Also Ayame and Koenma will become important characters too, just a little hint. Lol, I know the bloopers are out of this world, I take anything that comes to mind, literally! I love your reviews! They're so fun to reply to! Oh, and I think you added me to your favorites list, thanks a bunch! Please r/r and enjoy!

Sekai-Thank you for reviewing! It's one of those determined, annoying things about me. Lol, I regularly do assign 15 reviews per chap, maybe I'm a little harsh on that…but anyway. Yeah, I got all the reviews so here's a brand new chapter dedicated to all you people! Lol, you'll be happy to know there are another 15 reviews before next chapter heehee!

MystiKoorime-A computer virus? That sucks! I just got a new computer which semi-sucks because I had to transfer all the files and I have to get used to how this new computer works and all. So I know what you're going through. Has it really been two months? I swear I'm getting de ja vu responding to these reviews! Did I do this one already?! Oh well, you don't mind if I did do you? Maybe because it's my second time reading it or something…I don't know. The last time I updated was 8/28/04 so yeah its been over two months! It's been four months almost! GAH! I better really type! Thanks for the review!

Kouki-Yay! Party! Lol, that has a nice ring to it! I don't think Hiei would very much like hosting a party…funny idea though! Someone should write about a party in Hiei's room! Thanks for the review.

Im me….i think- Sometimes I don't know if I'm me either lol. SPRINKLES! YES! I love sprinkles and caramel and fudge! Heh…randomness…uh thanks for the review!

Dedication-The 15 up people who got us past the 15 review obstacle! We love you!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! If I did I would be rich and I have like….15 dollars.

The Will of the Fighter 

Chapter 13

Ugly Pasts

-------Hiei-------

It was late at night now, according to the moon that was visible by the full window and drawn curtains, around two in the morning. Yet, I could not find sleep. Drowsiness seemed to not exist today, even if I had stayed up all day and not a minute of rest I doubted I could sleep anyway. It must be one of the curses of being a superior.

Unless I am training I am rarely ever tired, which is one of the reasons I train intensely, to get stronger, have peace of mind, reach my limits, all were a part of my vigorous routine. Today I hadn't trained at all, or done anything near difficult, so it was no wonder my body refused to succumb to sleep's spell. Ironic, the Darkness technique I have nearly mastered completely drains me to the point of unconsciousness to recuperate in hibernation, in often the worst times. Now I find myself fighting a losing battle until I finally recognize defeat and surrender to the land of dreams. Now, I found myself almost wishing for an anvil to drop onto my head.

My partner, who I had forced to take the bed, was not asleep either. I was dead bored, but I relaxed my body into a lazy pose, both of my hands behind my head, feet going off the other side of the couch, and my back propped up against a pillow.

" I know you are not asleep, what's wrong?" I asked, the boredom overwhelming me at last. If sleep will not come I could live without it.

" Nothing…" was the reply.

" Really now?"

" Well, I don't want to pry," Botan said slowly.

" What is it?" I snapped. She could just spit it out already!

" Hiei, what happened in your past?" she suddenly blurted out.

I froze and sighed, closing my eyes, but did not question why she wanted to know. She was sitting up now, her eyes gazing into mine. Her eyes seemed distraught for some reason, a conflict raging within them. Against my better judgment I gave her a reply.

" I grew up in Koorime until about five or so, demon years of course. I spent most of my time at that point with Yukina, my mother, (Hina) or sometimes my mother's best friend, Ruri. My mother never talked about my Father, but I didn't want to trouble her with asking a question that so obviously troubled her so much."

I didn't know why I was telling her all of this. Yeah, her eyes are troubled. Big deal! Yes, there was bound to be some trust between an apprentice, and a master, but not his whole life story! Even Kurama would not pry this deep, for fear of me pulling out my katana or getting quickly pissed. I am a fiercely secretive and distant from other beings. It's like a second nature to me to be alone and hack down anyone who annoys me. I never told anyone anything, aside from insults and mocks. Yet, here I was describing my childhood to an ex-grim reaper, because she asked! I will not go soft, my mind screamed. Being soft was a weakness I was never cursed with, even in my childhood, and I was forever grateful for that. Still why am I telling her? I decided to ponder later, but finish my description. So what if she knows, if she tells, or fails to keep her mouth shut, I'll kill her simple as that. The answer consoled me a little, but in the back of my mind I knew she was one of the few people I respected, and one of the fewer I would never lay a hand on.

" The village elders are an interesting topic. They hated me because I had fire demon blood in my veins. (In this story, Koorime had other males, but they were all 100 ice demons. Sorry, I know this clashes with the anime's ideals) the whole island was afraid of me, rumor had it that my father was of a very high class, and as a demon of fire, their most hated enemy. Eventually the people came around and began to act friendlier when I wouldn't hurt anybody. It was actually when I saved one of the daughters from a pack of demons that they truly accepted me.

xxxxxFlashbackxxxxxx ( Different Pov)

Two children stood a few feet from a pack of dangerous looking demons. Their figures were distorted, and looked nothing like a human, while the children could pass easily, if the girl's hair was not a cerulean shade of blue. The young girl had unusually dark blue eyes, while the boy had even more unique crimson eyes that made him look devilish and handsome already at his young age.

As the laughing ugly, demon pack jeered, and made threatening actions, clearly enjoying toying with the little ones. They showed off their razor sharp teeth, pointy fingernails, and brandished their weapons and took practice swings in the air, as if giving a preview of what was to become of them.

The little girl's hands were clasped in worry, lips quivered in fear, tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She was too proud for that. If she would die, she would die with her dignity. The boy however, had cold eyes and an emotionless face. He glared hard and the band of demons.

The demon gang was slightly unnerved and showed it by giving each other suspicious glances, but otherwise ignoring it. Who was this kid, completely unprotected, to act so at ease. Surely he knew, what was to become of him soon? It was an odd thing to be sure, but the evil gang knew they had the upper hand, and were only amused by the boy's reaction. The young boy knew he was in a tight position, but refused to let it show. He had heard his father was feared all over the demon world, at an age even younger than him, so if his father could accomplish such a title, why could not he? The jeers didn't bother him in the least, nor did the threats, as he grew up with them all his life. It wasn't his fault the people hated him, but he didn't care, he loved his mother and sister with all his heart, and Ruri was like an aunt to him as well.

As the gang got bored of simple threats and ran out of taunts to use, they crept forward slowly, for good measure, hoping the two children would flee. Chases were always more fun, especially when the escapers begged for their life after being successfully caught in the end.

The boy nudged the petrified girl behind him, thankful the girl complied to his unspoken request. He had never spoken to the girl before, but he had seen her on occasion. He had no doubt what terrible things her parents had told her of him, and he figured after this nothing would change between them, even if he did save her.

A single demon charged forward, opening the attack, trying to gain some respect from the other, stronger gang members, by eliminating this child. The boy with black hair was unspeakably fast though, and in a flash, had punched him in the gut three times, and landed an impressive blow to his face. The surprised demons fainted immediately after the last blow and slumped to the floor. The other members backed of in amazement, and a little fear tinged into their eyes.

The crimson-eyed boy was also in wonder. He had never known he had the ability to move so fast. He had always been able to out-run his sister, Yukina, when they playfully played tag, and sometimes purposely slowed his pace so she could catch him, but never that fast. Had this power come from his father? What would his mother think if she saw his speed? Would she hate him like all the others, or smile calmly like she knew he would inherit his speed. And never had he been in a fight before. His strength was also surprising. Never had he made a fist and punched anything before, not even a tree or wall in frustration. The sensation was new, and he liked it. It gave him a new sense of power, laced with hidden confusion in him, but he felt much more at ease.

A glimmer of light crossed his eyes, and he saw a polished sword lying on the ground next to its fallen wielder. Interest claimed him, and he examined the sword by picking it up and scrutinizing the item. He took two practice swings in the air, happy at how natural it felt in his hands. The gang was now frightened at this strange child and all charged together. The little girl gasped but did not run away. Instead she looked at the boy with admire and trust. The boy wasted no time in slaying the rest of the members, jumping and flipping his body to evade attacks, while landing each member a critical blow. It took his only one hit to crumble every member with his new weapon. He frowned as his prize was covered in blood after he was finished. The little girl stepped forward and giggled, smiling brightly.

" How did you do that?" she asked sweetly.

Hiei was confused. No one his age would talk to him, and he was unused to her voice high pitch laughter. So he remained quiet and looked at her weirdly.

" That was amazing," she said, as if it would explain everything.

" I'll tell my parents, and you will be a hero!" she exclaimed, " Your name's Hiei right?"

" Yeah," Hiei said dumbly, not used to making friends. Actually he had never made one, his sister being the only one to love him and play with him, and he could never remember a time when she wasn't there. (Well duh, they are twins!)

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him along to the village, as if he'd forgotten the way. Hiei flinched, not used to being touched, by strangers or anyone else, (once again excluding Yukina, Hina, and Ruri) nevertheless did not pull himself from her grasp and let her have her way.

XxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxx

" The girl's family was one of high class, and were grateful to me for saving their daughter from doom. The girl however became infatuated with me and followed me everywhere. She told all of her friends about her rescue and soon the rest of the kids followed me as well. In a day I went from an outcast to a hero, groupies that followed me at all. If the girl heard anyone say a skeptic remark or badmouth me, she'd yell at him or her right away, even if they were older than her or parents. The girl practically demanded I be with her at all times. Today I would call her possessive. She was always hanging off my arm if I would allow her, always smiling at me and trying to make me laugh. What amazed me was how nice she could be to me and how mean she could be to others. Before she found out that Yukina was my twin sister, she despised her, now I know for how much affection I openly showed to her. Even after, the girl was always jealous of Yukina, but she never mentioned it, for she knew I loved my sister more than anything so she put up with it anyway."

I smirked wistfully. Those were the good moments of my life, things just went down from there. Taking note that my apprentice was taking in my description intently. As I was talking, she had come down from the bed and kneeled next to the couch, her eyes focused on my face. Her brows were scrunched up in concentration in remembering everything, almost like she was trying to memorize every exact word I said. She nodded and I took that as the signal to continue.

" Soon the elders found out how much popularity I was gaining. They didn't like how I was becoming idolized and praised, so they decided to take drastic measures. They claimed I was a monster, and demanded that I be thrown off a cliff. The people who once hated me, were now in an uproar, but the elders were like gods, they held all the power. They came quickly, so my mother wouldn't have time to find out about their plan. They knew of her dedication to me, they knew if she found out she would hide me until it was safe then escape with me when it was safe and run off together. If she had the chance, she probably would have taken off with me and left Yukina in Ruri's care, but like I said, she didn't have the chance. Yukina and I were sleeping, when my mother started yelling and crying, which woke us up with a start."

That is probably the reason today that I hate it when women cry. My mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, she tried to remain strong on the outside, and I knew she was hurting constantly on the inside. I never questioned my mother's love for me but I always thought secretly she would have had a better life had she never met my father, and never gave birth to me. My mother almost never cried in from of me, but I heard her crying nightly, when Yukina, and she thought me, were sleeping. That is the one noise that can actually break my heart. It was sickening how much she loved my father, and I grew to hate him for abandoning her. Instead I tried to always be strong for her, and never ever complained. I'd try to help her as much as I could, and keep Yukina happy at the same time.

" My mother had to be held down by five people, remarkable, for she was a small woman and not physically strong. Yukina was crying in Ruri's arms as the older demon tried to soothe her as best she could although it was no use. The little girl I had saved was being held back by her parents and was struggling viciously. I had the feeling if she got free she would have jumped off the cliff right after me. I think her parents thought so too, for they tightened their grips and tried to pull her away from the scene. She kept shouting something over and over but I can't remember what she said. Anyway, before I was thrown off, my mother somehow got to me, long enough to say she loved me and slip a necklace containing one of her tear gems around my neck before she was ripped away from me again and I was cast off the cliff."

Actually I remember what the girl had said but Botan didn't need to know that. It wasn't if it had mattered anyway. I saw Botan gasp and pain filled her eyes and tears formed. I scowled darkly, if she cried then that would be the end of the story. Why was she crying anyway? She didn't have to live through that and I hate sympathy. I glared at her and she froze.

" Shed one tear woman, and I'm ending this story now."

" I'm sorry. I know-I just don't see how anyone can be that cruel-especially to a little boy. I promise no more tears." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and tried to smile, though it looked wobbly at best.

" But as you know, I lived. I was about seven (demon years) when I was thrown off. The sword I confiscated for the run in with the demon gang that altered my life so much was kept with me at all times. I grew attached to it and I practiced with it whenever I was bored and experimented with it. When a thief's band of demons found me at the bottom of the cliff they immediately wanted my mother's stone necklace that she had just managed to give me. I wasn't about to part with it. The leader picked me up and examined it while it was around my neck, and although I struggled he was far stronger than I was. I bit his finger as he fingered my necklace and he yelled in surprise, giving me the chance I needed to break away from him. It was then I remembered my sword, and I pulled it out and went into a defense stance. The leader laughed at my willingness to fight and offered I joined their gang. I figured it was worth a shot and I would probably die on my own anyway so I agreed. I never let anyone touch the stone though. That was mine and mine alone. They taught me to kill and steal with perfection, both which they said I had a knack for. They taught me advanced lessons to use with my sword and how to control my demon energy, which I had never used before. It wasn't a happy tale of a family though. Even though I was part of the gang, if I ever lost my usefulness I'd be killed or kicked out without a second thought. I learned to take care of myself and became a great deal colder. I picked up quite a vocabulary from the foul-mouthed thieves too. I learned very fast, too fast, because it became apparent how much more power I had then the rest of them, including he leader. At age ten I could already whip them all. Soon I was kicked out because the leader feared I would take over and didn't want to lose his position. After I wondered how my family was doing and I heard about the Jagan eye that would allow me to use my mind to see anything I wished. I wanted to have one implanted and I eventually found a demon that could help me, and so I had it implanted."

" Hiei, didn't you have anyone in the gang that you considered a friend?" Botan asked. It was the first time she had spoken.

" There was one, he was young like myself and also stronger than the rest. We sparred a lot and tested our skills against each other. He used a sword too, and we always competed in everything. Often if the gang leader had a mission, he would send us to complete one and use the rest of the gang to finish another."

Our gang was weak, most all C class demons, but as the saying goes there are strength in numbers, and we certainly had that. Over 200 other members were in the clan. Now that I think about it, the two of us were done before the rest. Pretty pitiful, huh? We were two of the youngest but at age 10 two little boys could show up over 200 older, more experienced demons. If our task were to steal a rare diamond or something we would both start in different areas, to attack at two separate areas, and to see who would be the first to reach the item. You could say it was a friendly rivalry we had. (Some of you may think I made a quotations mistake, but Hiei did not tell this to Botan!)

"It didn't bother us much when we were kicked out, we knew we were far superior and soon would have left either way. It was amusing to see our former leader so scared and untrusting, like we would kill him when he told us. Like we would kill him for control of that worthless gang," I scoffed.

By that time I was cruel and hard as a stone. My partner was my only friend, but I didn't care about that, he was an actual friend not some idiot. He had strength too, so much that it compared to mine. We were more than friends, rivals, allies, partners, and best friends. When I got the Jagan implanted, so did he. We supported and stuck by each other. We were so much alike it was scary….I wish I knew what happened to him…

------------Botan--------------

I didn't know why I couldn't fall asleep. Ok, well I did know, but wouldn't admit it. There was a hot fire demon sleeping four feet from where I was. I smacked myself, he was not hot! H-he was my…mentor of all things! I couldn't help but open my eyes to peek at him again though. He was so mysterious, and looked so irresistibly cute when sleeping. Ok, he was an attractive fire demon, but that doesn't mean anything right? And he was strong and dangerous, too! He creams me every time we spar, or train, it's amazing he hasn't killed me already for being weak. But…he never hurt me…and I can't help but feel protected and safe when he's around. And right now he's keeping me from my sleep!

His detached personality was alluring, and his mysteriousness was intriguing. I couldn't help but want to get to know him more. And I did, he was more or less my friend, practically closer than I was with Yusuke. He's probably been there for me more than anyone else in my life, and I hardly know a thing about him. It suddenly hit me that I don't really know anything about him. About his past, likes, dislikes(besides that he hates mostly everything, especially Kuwabara) pet peeves, anything. And shouldn't I? I was his apprentice after all! But even if I asked, he would never tell me, not even Kurama can get him to spill hardly anything. What chance does that give me? I looked at him again, trying to search his face for some of his secrets, but of coarse was sleeping. The poor guy was sleeping. So I settled down and tried to force myself to go back to sleep. Trying to find a comfortable position, I rolled back and forth every few minutes.

" I know you are not asleep, what's wrong?" My eyes shot open and I froze. He was awake the whole time?! What if he saw me looking at him?! Despite my fears and anxiety and kept my face calm. Now more then ever I wanted to ask him the question, but I bit my tongue to keep it down. Now was not the time!

"Nothing…," I managed to reply.

" Really?" He didn't sound convinced in the least.

"Well, I don't want to pry." Could he make it any harder? I don't want to ask him and then have him refuse to answer on the spot! I knew he didn't trust me, but to have him actually tell me would break my heart.

" What is it?" He snapped at me, and I saw annoyance plainly in his eyes.

" Hiei, what happened in your past?" I blurted out. Oh, god here it comes. The 'Do you really think I'm going to tell you that' or ' I can't trust anyone, your no exception' was coming. I sat up and looked at him, the emotions swirling in my eyes, but I didn't know what effect they would have. Hiei studied me carefully and then started to speak.

I felt my heart swell up when I heard his voice. I listened to his tale intently, determined to remember it for all time. I never noticed how relaxing his voice is. Hiei was a man of few and harsh words, and I was surprised at how well he could tell a story. Sometimes back in Rekai the girls and I would exchange stories, but his was far better then they ever were.

Sometime after he started his story, I got up and kneeled down to the couch to get closer to him. As I listened I realized some of the things that probably turned him into what he was now. Understanding and compassion flooded through me and I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. No wonder he is so cold, after his own people had treated him! Hiei glared coldly at me and I froze. I hate it when he glares at me like that, Hiei glares all the time, it could be his middle name, but sometimes he glares so coldly that I swear it could freeze the sun. That's the type of glare he is giving me now.

" Shed one tear woman, and I'm ending this story now."

" I'm sorry. I know-I just don't see how anyone can be that cruel-especially to a little boy. I promise no more tears." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and tried to smile, my tears probably weren't helping I know he didn't appreciate it. So I tried to smile the best I could, wordlessly promising I wouldn't cry anymore. I was a little scared he would stop. His story was fascinating, and I found myself wishing he would tell me stories every night especially about his own past adventures.

As he continued, I felt myself get bolder at every word. I was extremely interested about his past as a beginner thief. According to Hiei, they were barley adequate but surely one of them had Hiei's respect. I waited patiently for an answer to my question, but it never came. I didn't want to push my luck by asking another question, but if he answered my first one, why not my second?

" Hiei, didn't you have anyone in the gang that you considered a friend?" I asked when he got to the chapter of the Jagan eye. I was surprised that Hiei had a friend like that before Kurama, but I was also thankful. If not for that person, how distant would Hiei be today? Scary thought. I used to think Hiei was untouchable and withdrawn, and he was, to a certain extent, but he would slowly begin to trust someone after time.

He trailed off at the end. I noticed he didn't mention how his past with his friend ended, but I didn't want to pry anymore. If he didn't want to tell me, I could wait. Maybe he would tell me on his own later. I was already immensely pleased with what he had told me. I was so happy that I knew things about him, things even that Kurama himself didn't know. I don't know why I was so happy about it, maybe it was just so unlike Hiei to open up to others. I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that I had part of his trust. So then, why was I so surprised when he asked me about mine?

Mwhahahahaha! I'm ending it there. Next time you will hear Botan's past and what happened. It will be much different, for Hiei's past I saw pictures on some website that gave me an idea of what happened, though I largely made up a great deal of his past. But I don't have any references for Botan, but I'm sure you won't be displeased. I'm skipping the recommendation this time and adding it to the next chapter! I'm pressed for time and I'm so sorry it's been about 4 months! Please pardon all the spelling mistakes, I didn't have time for my editor to check it, so it may be worse than usual.

Freesia

--------------Bloopers(the pov will be different here)-------

" Hiei! I can't believe how handsome you looked while you were saving me!" The young Koorime girl exclaimed, latching herself onto Hiei's arm.

" That's it! Get off! You've been hanging onto me for days, don't you have a life or know how to shut up! God, if I knew you were this annoying I never would have saved you in the first place!"

--------------------------------

The first gang member charged Hiei, but with one slash of his new sword, he was down. On the way to the second demon, Hiei tripped and hit the demon in the knee, causing him to fall as well. Unfortunately , all the demons were in a straight line and were not smart enough to get out of the way in time, so the domino effect went into motion.

The girl Hiei was protecting screamed and ran to Hiei and tried to help him up.

" Are you ok, Hiei!"

" God damn it! Get off me, get off, get off, get off!" Hiei smacked her hands away and got up himself. Looking at the damage the set was in he winced.

" That's the problem with doing all you own stunts."

--------------------------------------

Botan just couldn't get to sleep. Every few minutes, she'd toss and turn to try to find a comfortable position. It seems she rolled over a bit too much, for she rolled right off the bed.

"Ahhh! Crap that hurt!" Botan screamed as she hit the floor.

" Hahahaha! That has got to be the funniest thing I ever saw!" Hiei exclaimed.

" Oh shut up you jerk," Botan stuck her tongue out at him and threw a pillow at him. In return he threw one back at her.

" Yes! Party in Hiei's room part two!" Kurama shouted.

" Whoohoo! Hey how come we weren't in the chapter? Ow! It's on now!" Shiz exclaimed as she was hit from behind with a pillow.

--------------------------------------------

Ok I have 366 reviews now and I need 15 before the next chapter. **That's 381 total before the next chapter! Please after you finish this fanfic check the number of reviews and leave one if it is not at 381! The sooner I get the reviews the sooner you get your chapter! Don't make me make you wait another 4 months!**

**Freesia**


	15. Botan's Past and Hiei's Puzzle

Review Responses: I love you all very much! This story is for you!

FlyBoy-62-Hey thanks for reviewing! You have some quite lovely fics yourself! I won't nag you about updating because then I'd be a hypocrite. I checked your bio-and cool we're the same age! Uh yeah…most people on are older than 14 so I thought that was kinda cool. Heehee!

NehSeiKyu-Wow I'm glad you turned into a Hiei/Botan lover. Sorry my first couple of chapters were pretty bad grammatically anyway, if not bad as a whole because I had never done this before. Luckily, I think I've gotten a bit better since then. What do you think? Oh you read my other story? Which one do you like better, even though one has only one chapter…that one's going to be really really long so I wanted to finish this one first, but then I might make a sequel to it, but you know how long I take to update! I could be 20 before I'm done! Uhh excuse my ignorance, but what does KCYA mean?

chica-Thanks for the review! It means more to me than you know! The romance will get better, I promise! Or at least I hope it will. I just hope no one expects a lemon because I am in no way capable of writing something like that yet! But the romance will come later, no worries! Gives another cookie There you go!

Crystal-Koneko-Yay! You called my fic beautiful! Thankies! You probably will find out about what the girl said, I myself forget right now, but I'm sure it's pretty important! Good call on that one! I saw Hiei's official past on dvd, but mine will have to do for sake of the fic. Personally, I like mine better anyway . To bad there was no way of getting around him getting thrown off a cliff huh? Poor little guy…

Kitsune Kit-Aww thank you! You're marvelous! I love the people who support me by putting me on their favs list! Heehee, enjoy the chapter!

Omega Weapon-Thank you, this is the first fic I ever made, so the first few chapters I'm sure are filled with errors! Who am I kidding all my chapters are filled with errors, but thanks for supporting it anyway! Careful with your head there lol.

Dream-Dancer-Salem-Don't worry! I'll never quit this fic and rest assured there will 99 be a sequel. I guess it depends if you want the sequel more or the other fic that has only one chapter on it! Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to teach me to dance someday!

MystiK-Heyy! It's been forever! Thank you once again; you're an awesome reviewer! Botan's past is largely made up by yours truly, because for whatever reason in Yu Yu Hakusho there is no past whatsoever for Botan! So yeah, just go with me on this lol. I'll do my best.

Authoress:MegaRose-Aww thanks! Your reviews are always so sweet and kind! They always brighten my day! That girl Hiei saved will have a larger part in the fic so don't forget about her! I know a lot of people have been wondering but you'll just have to find out! Actually the anime does explain part of it, but it hasn't showed on air yet, I bought the dvd, that's the only reason why I know. I did base part of Hiei's past on it, so some of it really is true! But for Botan, I just made it up because it's not mentioned in the anime! Botan might be a human, I'll give you a hint I shouldn't be giving, whatever Botan's race is in this story is probably one of the most important keys in the whole fanfic! Heehee, I'll just leave you with that little cliffy!

Angelbornnhell-Wow I updated on your birthday! What a coincidence! Happy birthday! How old are you now? The girl in Hiei's past has a very very big chance of having a larger part in the story, so don't think she's done yet! I can't wait to see what you guys think of her! Heehee your reviews are funny, I love them! Ahh, please don't hunt me down! You'll have Botan's past, I promise! Besides if I get killed, who's going to update the fic? Ha, see you need me! Heehee, I can't be killed yet! Ahh! Runs away while being chased by dogs

Shadow's dawn-Oh, I'll try to read your fic once I'm done with this chapter. I'm jealous, there's a lot of things in this story that I don't know how or what's going to happen but I'm sure it'll work out. Thanks, you too. Let's spread Hiei/Botan stories together!

Kuwabara99-That's good, too few people like Kuwabara! I don't know why, he's a really funny character. I'll give you a heads up, there's going to be jealousy coming up in the future chapters, but the end pairing will be Kuwabara/Yukina, promise! Jealously is such a fun little toy to play with lol. Thanks, I hope you like Botan's past in this chapter.

Eloriel-Well no, it's not a joke, but if I didn't get the number of reviews I would still continue anyway. It's just a goal for every chapter I write I guess. Thanks for supporting my story!

WaterLilyofLife-I'm glad you like the storyline, a good deal of it I'm making up as I go, so I hope the story flows and all. My writing style is a little different from other writers, just in the point of view. It's the easiest to write for me but can get pretty long to write. It's fun though, so I don't mind.

inuloverfreak14-Your review made my night as well! Enjoy the chapter!

Jade-8199-Thanks, I try recommending the fics I like because in all truth, some fics are better than others. Be sure to look for the recommended fics this time too, because I've read a few really good ones! Yep, that was my take on the Koorime, now you get the opportunity to see life in Reikai!

Amanra-Thankies, that leaves me with a good feeling for the last chapter! I'll try to make this one even better! Thanks for reviewing! WOW! You reviewed twice! You're my new hero! Hiei a little prankster punk and Botan a choir singer huh? That could work! I love any fics with Hiei as a rebel or badboy. I don't know why really…and Botan plays the part of an innocent singer so well don't you think? If your into high school fics, you're really going to enjoy the sequel to TWOTF. If you decide to make the fic tell me ok, I could recommend you! Wow, I have fans 0.0. I feel so happy now!

toasty fresh-Lol. I think that's the first time I've ever been called a sadist. . Umm this is your second Hiei/Botan fic read or the second one you really liked? Either way, I'm honored. Hahahhaha! My friends are the same way! They can't even pronounce Yu Yu Hakusho the right way! I think they do it on purpose just to get on my nerves! I'm the only one who likes anime out of them all! And they think _I'm_ weird. Choppy? Umm can you give me an example and I'll try to fix it.

Anonymous monkey- Mostly I just used google to get pictures. Clicking on one of the pictures there might lead you to a Hiei site with lots of pictures of out favorite fire demon.

Disclaimer-Why do I even have to do this? We all know what the answer is. This is my take on Hiei/Botan which FUNIMATION never made into a couple! So no, I don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics to convince people they belong together!

Dedication-I'm going to say this is for my poor little guinea pig who died yesterday. I loved him with all my heart even if I only had him for a short time and I'll remember him always. Rest in peace Naru!

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**The Will of the Fighter **

**Chapter 14**

**Botan's Past and Hiei's Puzzle **

**By Freesia**

**oooooBotanooooo**

I was in a jumble of emotions as Hiei finished his recollection of the story about his past. It's pretty amazing what a sleepless night can do for two people, huh? Granted, I suppose you could say nothing really happened, but I feel like I no Hiei much more now than I did before. Perhaps he thinks of me as a true friend now? I can only hope.

In truth, I was almost giddy with happiness. I had always been interested in Hiei, ever since the first time I saw him. Before the first time I saw him! Once, a long time ago, when I was still training to be a ferry girl, I was looking through some records and spotted a picture of him. It wasn't attached to a piece of paper or anything so I figured the rest of his files were lost. The picture didn't even have a name on it so I had no clue where it belonged. Instead of handing it over like I should have, I kept it for myself in my room. There was something special that drew me to him, even if it was only a picture.

As a child I would always wonder what his name was, what he did, what he was like. I wanted to know everything I could about him. I knew he was a demon though, and I still didn't care. Reikai generally did not have good feelings towards demons, their power was known to all, as well as their blood-thirsty appetites hungered for death. He had a hairstyle that deferred from that of the humans' own style that became my first clue. I could tell his hair naturally spiked upwards, and had blue tips, with a unique starburst in the center. What really convinced me though, were his eyes. The only humans that had red eyes were albinos, and if that were true for him he would have very light hair, instead of his pitch-black locks.

You can imagine my surprise, when I actually _met_ him during Yusuke's first mission. I took in all I could, but as I quickly found out he had a bad temperament, and hated being defeated by Yusuke. I'm sure he blamed part of it on me, my being Yusuke's assistant and all. I practically fainted when I saw the wanted criminal who had stolen the shadow sword! What would have poor Yusuke done then?

I wanted to get closer to him, but in all honesty to myself, I was scared. Not that he would kill me, which he could do that too, with ease no less. I was not much of a fighter back then, who am I kidding, he could kill me now if he wanted to! But what I was really afraid of was him not liking me. It wasn't like I could just walk up to him and say I found a picture of you in Reikai when I was very young and I spent a lot of time wondering about you, so do you think we can be friends? NO! I couldn't do that! Things didn't get better either, I hoped his hatred of the human world would fade after time but apparently that was not the case and I took that it was just his personality. So I stayed away and kept my distance, doing the next best thing.

When I went back to Reikai I tried looking up his files, but by the time I did so they had already been erased. Completely vanished. With only one option left, I turned to Kurama. Unlike Hiei, Kurama and I had become fast friends with each other. As embarrassed, as I am to say it, a lot of our conversations were about Hiei.

Now, back to the present, for the first time I didn't have to find out from some other source, Hiei himself told me directly. I am very happy I have the chance to talk to him now, basically whenever I want. Maybe I mean something to him now as well? Even though I have known him for less than a year, it already feels like I've known him forever.

"So how was your past? Doubt it's worse than mine," Hiei stated. I blushed realizing that I had been staring at the ground, lost in my thoughts for how knows long. I paused for a second, wondering if I really wanted to tell him about my past, but immediately smacked the thought out of my head. He tells you his history and you won't tell him your own! After I came to my decision, I momentarily squealed in my head that Hiei was even interested about me.

" It doesn't have as much drama," I admitted, "but it is slightly unusual, I guess."

I glanced over to make sure the fire demon was listening. Our position hadn't changed, and Hiei was still resting on the couch while I kneeled next to him on the floor. The only difference was now he was looking expectantly at me instead of the other way around. I began wondering how to start. I suppose I should tell him some basic things about Reikai that he probably doesn't know. Yeah, that's probably a good place to start.

"Most ferry girls are daughter's of rich family's in Reikai. You know, the well to do, smart, overly beautiful daughters. Especially if they have a chance of being married off to Koenma. Most princes of Reikai have brides that were once ferry girls. There are other possibilities of becoming a ferry girl if there is something unusual or special about you. Also, in Reikai, becoming a ferry girl is the best kind of honor there is for women in Reikai. It's almost like being a princess. You're always treated the bests and work directly for King Enma. It's every girl's wish."

"That would make you pretty high up there, wouldn't it? Aren't you like head of the ferry girls or something? Did you get in because of your parents? Where I come from you actually have to work for your position," Hiei snorted and I could tell he thought I was some prissy, spoiled, little daddy's-girl! That brat!

"Yeah, I was Koenma's head ferry girl! I worked hard for it though! It couldn't possibly have been because of my parents, I don't even know who they are. No one does…" I trailed off sadly, the spark of anger fading. The look on Hiei's face proved he truly regretted what he said but before he could say anything I cut him off. It's not like the GREAT Hiei would apologize to me anyway.

"Anyway, the most usual circumstances would be the girl would be a reincarnation of one of the families in spirit world. Instead of going off to one of the separate worlds, sometimes they are offered a job as a ferry girl and are reunited with their families."

I was looking down at the floor, still a little annoyed with his presumption.

" But I am neither of those cases. Some resident found me and he took me to King Enma. I can't remember anything of my life before that. I don't even know if Botan is my real name or not. I'd bet it isn't though because all ferry girls are given the name of a flower for some reason. I guess it's a tradition of some sort. One of the Kings must have thought it was ladylike or something. King Enma took pity on me and welcomed me into Reikai. They did a search for my parents but they never were found, so they kept me in the castle. I became fast friends with the people in the palace; I even became one of Koenma's best friends. I was nearly four at the time. It was decided that I would work as a ferry girl, so when I was old enough, I began my training. I was a quick learner, and exceptional in my abilities. I was more graceful on my oar than even girls with years more experience and practice than I had. I learned how to heal thoroughly a year later. I became somewhat of an idol or prodigy because of my rare talents. King Enma was pleased I was doing so well, he even gave me the high position as Koenma's personal assistant. I couldn't have been happier. Koenma and I became even closer because ogres and women who were far older than us surrounded us both. Funny, as we were both the ones in charge. A few years later, the rest of the girls graduated and were put into the office under Koenma and I. It made me happy and excited to see them. The least part of my job I liked was the actual ferrying part. At first, I didn't mind because it was a new experience and I enjoyed meeting new people. But after awhile it started depressing me as the people I met cried about dieing, told me about their families, and sometimes even shouted at me or threatened me saying it was my fault they had died. Luckily for me, as Koenma was given more and more responsibilities to prepare him for being a ruler, he was in need of more help. So as his assistant, I had to drop my ferrying work, much to my delight, and was upgraded into helping Koenma only. Years passed and I became the chief pilot of the river stix. Then Yusuke died and I was sent to retrieve his soul because it was a special case and I was the only one King Enma trusted to do it. Then I moved to become Yusuke's assistant and here I am now!" I sighed after my long tale. (Long paragraph or what?

"That skill doesn't explain why the brat prince made you a spirit detective," Hiei muttered lowly, "from your story it seemed as if he was fond of you."

I shook my head. "I can't answer that, I don' know. There were no warnings or signs at all. I didn't even make him angry or anything!"

"Did anything unusual happen recently during that time? Something different?" Hiei questioned again.

I sighed, trying to think back.

"Well, I did start attending Reikai balls…" I trailed off. I didn't see how that information would be of any use at all.

"I was not aware Reikai held balls," Hiei replied curious, one eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Oh, yes. Reikai is famous for them. They can be held for large festivities, holidays, or treaties with a band of demons or rulers, or smaller things like a spirit marriage, a newborn baby, or the graduation leading into a deity. Until a few months beforehand I never had time for any of that, but after the Makai tournament, everything began to calm down. I could not find an excuse not to go, and my friends had been dying to take me. I was practically dragged there," I explained.

"Did you have a good time?" Hiei asked.

This question surprised me but nonetheless I answered.

"Yes. I got to meet plenty of families from spirit world, allowing me to converse with old friends and new ones. The food is absolutely exquisite," I added, "the dancing was fun, too. As a ball, it was formal, and it gave the other deities and I the chance to dress up a bit. Most of the time my friends would end up getting a romantic date or hung around their crush for the evening, but I think only one or two lasted longer than two months. Plus, it was a bonus to meet demons who had manners and pride for once."

"Wait. Demons attended?" Hiei looked shocked.

"Of coarse. The royalty, or leaders of those who are loyal to the spirit world are always invited to the balls of Reikai and the ones that just made a treaty with Reikai are also welcomed. More likely they would have a ball to celebrate the treaty and the demons would be invited thereafter. But don't worry; they are all polite and respectful. Absolutely no violence is allowed," I finished. My mouth was getting dry from all the talking; I was going to need water soon.

"Around how often are these "balls" of yours held?" Hiei quizzed.

"About every two weeks, I suppose."

"Do you still go?"

"I am a ferry girl…or was, but I was able to keep my powers so all things considered I could pass for a deity but since I came to you I've been too busy. To be honest I forgot about them. To the original question yes."

"Tell me, are you permitted to bring a guest?"

"Well, I'd have to ask Koenma, but I do not think he would deny you entrance after all the help you provided. I mean you've been helping two spirit detectives, Yusuke and myself. Would you like to go?" I asked, not really knowing what to expect. This wasn't like him at all. I would think a ball would be a miniature version of hell in his mind. Yet, he seems genuinely interested. I'll never get this guy!

"Botan, did you meet someone the last few times you had attended? Someone you might have spent more time with than others?" Where was this leading?

**oooooHieiooooo**

I instantly regretted what I said once the words spilled out of my mouth. I was just used to people that were in high positions were likely offspring or related to someone that once held that same position. Even if they did suck. I already knew Botan wasn't like that, she definitely was not a fighter, but she worked hard to get better. She still has a long, looooong way to go, but she's still trying. Obviously anything she did, she worked at, and if she was the captain person of whatever river, then she must be good at it.

I quickly noted out position had gotten closer. I was lying down on the couch and Botan was kneeling close to me. Some would say too close. I wonder why I haven't pushed her away yet, why I didn't mind she was so close. Generally I strike anyone that invades my personal space, but none of the alarms rang in my head screaming to kill nor have I been plagued by a deep sense of annoyance. My apprentice must be growing on me.

As I listened to her story I was determined to solve the puzzle. I knew Koenma wasn't going to throw away his best ferry girl, not even he is that foolish. He practically sentenced her to death; if I had not stepped in…I don't even want to think about it. Koenma was not expecting me to train her, of that I am sure, hell even I, myself was shocked. I saw it in his eyes when I came to discuss the actual training of Botan. At first, despite what the woman had told me, I wanted to see if she had had any training that might have been useful, or to see if she had pissed him off.

The answer to both was no, no training whatsoever, and she had done nothing to irritate the bratty prince. I even resorted to speaking with those lowly ogres in order to receive some information. Apparently Botan and Koenma had always been good friends, and when the child was pissed off (which was not unusual) it was Botan who had the best chance of cheering him up. So not only was she his best worker, but also his friend. It didn't make sense.

Trying to get more clues out of her story, I listened intently. If I had been drinking I would have spit it out on her face in surprise. Reikai held balls? I had never heard of this, yes, I'm not an expert on Reikai, I don't particularly like it actually, but surely one could not keep balls from demon world's ear. Someone had to have known this! If these balls were a tradition, how come I did not know? Ah, well, you learn something new everyday; I think the mortal cliché goes.

The wheels started turning in my head, of Botan's description, something must have happened at one of these "balls". So far, it was my only lead. I asked her to elaborate, ignoring her look of confusion. I was working here, and I was going to get answers, even if it does make me seem out of character.

A ball every two weeks? One would think that balls as grand as Botan had described them, to take at least a month to prepare. Not to mention cleanup…now wonder King Enma was always on our butts to finish missions, here he is enjoying a party, and we're off saving the inferior human race! Some king he is. If at all possible, my opinion of Reikai just got lower.

Never mind that, I reprimanded myself. I'll have plenty of time later to think about how much I loathe the spirit world, along with the human world. Now I had to concentrate. Koenma and Botan were close, and had a good relationship…relationship! Maybe Koenma wanted Botan to be his lover or something? No, she would have told me, it would have been obvious that that was why she was fired in the first place. Besides, Botan only looks up to him as a superior, and I friend I suppose.

Perhaps Koenma had just laid down hints? Yes, Botan was oblivious to that kind of thing. Now that I think about it, the frequent trips we take to Makai and she never seem to respond to the male demons' catcalls, I have noticed. Thank god too, I don't want to be the one saving her ass from horny demons, I come to her rescue enough as it is! It proves, though, she can be quite oblivious and innocent when she wants to be. The way Koenma was her boss and friend, she never would have caught on unless he physically told her himself. I'll have to watch the way Koenma looks at her now, my apprentice is not getting involved with the most annoying toddler I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Oh yes, I forgot, she hates him now, so that's not a problem.

I nodded. It could work, knowing both Botan, and sadly Koenma, the situation could be true. It didn't seem right though, something was missing. Could Koenma have gotten jealous? Maybe he saw them flirting at a ball? Especially if it was I demon, now that I knew that demons could actually attend. If this demon and Botan had met and grown closer, that might have triggered Koenma. It's not as if the demon was an underling of Koenma, he couldn't just boss him around. The only power Koenma held was his title, after all that was why he had the spirit detectives, to be the force he lacked. If he threatened the demon, there's a good chance he would just laugh in his face. Though the prince knew not how to fight, I had no doubt the demon did. It seemed like only the leaders were allowed to attend, the strongest most likely of the pack, and if they wanted something they would not submit to a puny little prince. If that were true, there was no possible way the Reikai prince would allow his dream girl to be with a demon, regardless of how she felt, and assign her to Earth in order to keep them apart.

This was just a guess, but the only one I could come up with. Of coarse my whole theory will turn to dust if it turns out she hasn't met anyone at the balls.

"Botan, might you have met someone at the balls? Someone you have grown close to? A demon perhaps?"

**ooooooooo**

Ok, that chapter was a little short. I'm very, very sorry about the long wait, but never fear, I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. So just try to be patient with me, ok? I'd continue apologizing but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. Feel free to talk to me in reviews! I like it! My email address is if anyone is interested and my aol im is xxshikonxx! I invite you all to talk sometime so take me up on that offer! I might just reveal a little extra information wink wink. The reviews are currently 386, which I couldn't be happier about! Just think, I might actually make 400 reviews! I think I'd die! Oh yeah, I'm on the favorites list of 16 people and 23 people put me on their author alert! Thank you all! I love you guys so much!

**ooooooooo**

Onto the bloopers and sorry for my blabbing!

(All of you probably know this by now, but the POV is different here!)

Both were sitting close together, too close almost…suddenly…

"Crap!" Hiei yelled as he fell on Botan landing right on her chest.

Botan blushed and sputtered.

"Hiei Jaganshi get the hell off of me right now!" She screeched loudly.

Hiei covered his ears and quickly did so.

"It wasn't MY fault! The fox pushed me!"

"Oh yeah, sure, blame Kurama! He's not even here-KURAMA! How dare you, you JERK!" Botan saw Kurama hiding behind the couch.

"Nope not happening," Shiz declared, "you're not touching my fox."

"Your fox is going to die!" The blue haired woman raised the infamous pillow.

"He did you a favor! Now you actually hit a base with Hiei! And besides, he's just annoyed he wasn't in the chapter again!"

Botan blushed and glared furiously.

"I never wanted to go to a base with Hiei!" She screamed and began destroying everything in her path, and Shizuru took the hint to run away.

"Am I really that bad?" Hiei asked, but he wasn't hurt by Botan's comment.

"Nah. She's just acting mad because she knows she liked it." Kurama smirked.

"Oh, and I suppose YOU are an expert?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Hn. At least you're good at some things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know I could whoop you any day in a fight, the director just pays me to make it look like we're equals!"

"You liar! Bring it, three eyes!" The two boys took out their pillows and started a furious battle of their own!

Suddenly the girls stopped fighting, well actually Shiz stopped running and Botan stopped chasing her. Their eyes were wide as they watched the men fight.

"Botan, go get the popcorn!"

"Ok!"

"Go Kurama!"

"No way! Hiei's going to win!"

"Kurama!"

"Hiei!"

"Kurama!"

"Hiei!"

"KURAMA!"

"Hiei!"

"KURAMAAAAAA!"

"HIEIIIIIIIII!"

"Great, now we get stuck with two wanna-be cheerleaders."

"Yup."

"Ungrateful gits!" The girls yelled. (Sorry I was reading Harry Potter, and git is used a lot heh heh)

**ooooo**

Yikes! I forgot about the recommendations! Ok, I'll just add them here! There are tons of good Hiei/Botan fanfics out there but here are some ones that caught my eye and I encourage you to read them! Besides it gives you something to read while you guys are waiting for mine! See I know you guys wait for mine, so while you're waiting, read these!

First up! Drum roll please!

Tender is the Night by DarkSidheChild!

If you like action adventure H/B this is definitely for you! Hiei's a big time thief and Botan's some sort of cop, and she disguises and learns how to steal and hack like a master thief in order to work as Hiei's assistant in order to give proof to her agency that he has been the one, without a doubt, and have evidence of him doing the crime. Unfortuneatly, (or fortunately) Botan gets in a little too deep for her own good! I suck at summaries but this story is really good so go read and review it! Here's the link:

Go read! Go! Go! Off with you now! Have you read it yet? You sure? Ok, then, if you promise! 

Rhythm by Dancing Doll!

This fic stars a lot of couples, actually the main couple is Yukina/Kurama but there is also a pretty big focus on H/B. This story features Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama in college and have formed a band and are practically idolized by the whole school! It's completely awesome! Hiei's one of those badboy people! Anyway it's really cute, so go read it!

Don't forget to review! Thanks! Also, when in a million years, or whenever this fic is finished, would you prefer I do the sequel first, or continue Tales of the Jagan? Tell me in a review so I know what you want! Oh yeah, I know the last chapter was titled Ugly Pasts Part 1, well Ugly Pasts Part 2 is coming, but later. Just if you were wondering. 

Freesia


	16. Ball Bound

AN: The review responses are at the end of the chapter this time!

The Will of the Fighter

Chapter 15

Ball Bound

OOOOOHieiOOOOO 

My new theory is that Koenma had a thing for Botan, which I guess is understandable, my apprentice is an attractive female, or so I have noticed. Don't go and think I'm some kind of pervert, because I'm not. The moron and the detective cover that area. When I took Botan as my apprentice, she became my responsibility until she completed her training and became stronger than me. Which is probably never going to happen, let's be honest.

So until she finishes her training under me, I have to look out for her and protect her, and anyone who does try to hurt her will suffer my wrath. That protection includes males stalking her or taking advantage of her as well as her physical health. From time to time perhaps her feelings are included in the package as well. Sometimes.

There is a great possibility that at one of these balls she met someone and got along with him really well. Botan probably didn't know Koenma liked her and thought of him only as her boss. If Koenma got jealous and possessive, he would rather send her off somewhere where neither of them could have her instead of losing her to someone else. All children have their temper tantrums, especially toddlers. The situation only worsens if the character was a demon, as I recall Reikai doesn't have much respect for most of the demon race.

"Botan, might you have met someone at the balls? Someone you have grown close to? A demon perhaps?"

My whole theory would be shot down if she answered with a negative.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

What was he getting at? Yes, I had met a lot of demons, and danced with more. Some relationships were built but I never had one as a boyfriend or anything. Some of the other ferry girls did, much to Reikai's dismay, but I was always supportive and happy for them? Who cares what race they were from? True love doesn't go by rules or races. If a human fell in love with a fish, I would still want them to be happy. Well, that was a bad example, how many people fall in love with fish anyway? It's unheard of, but you get the point. I found ferry girl/demon relationships adorable. What, they're cute, admit it!

"Yes, I made a lot of friendships?" I said more as a question, wondering if that was the answer he wanted.

Hiei shook his head, not satisfied by my answer.

"Someone you hung around with a lot?" Hiei questioned again.

"Well, there was Damion (dame-e-on)…" I mused trying to remember all of my relationships and encounters into my head. Damion was the one who stuck out the most, and he was probably the one I got closest to.

"Who was he? A demon?"

"Yes. Damion was-is a demon lord from one of the farthest reaches of Makai. (In this fic, there are whole bunches of demon lords, not just three, so don't let that confuse you, he's not Raizen, Mukuro, or Yomi's heir or child or anything like that) His father had just died, making him the new king, and the first thing Damion did as the new ruler was negotiate a treaty with Reikai. I met him at the ball held for that occasion," I answered truthfully.

"Did he like you?" I looked up to see Hiei looking at me sternly, but I could see that the glare was not intended for me, but for Damion. I knew that glare, and most of the time it ended with someone dieing. I didn't like killing in general most of the time, but I had gotten used to Hiei's killing sprees.

I felt like I was being thoroughly interrogated. Was every little detail that important to him?

"Just answer the question!" Hiei barked, and I winced at the tone. I could tell by his frustrated voice that he was slowly getting angry and I didn't want to be at the receiving end of his temper.

"I suppose you could say that. He was always such a gentleman with me and we enjoyed each other's company greatly. His reputation has him down as one of the handsomest, powerful lords in Makai. I still think we are only friends though," I reinforced. There was nothing romantic between and I wanted to make sure Hiei knew that because I liked hi-someone else. (She was going to say him if you couldn't figure it out)

"Hmm…this ball seems very interesting. When is the next one scheduled?"

I looked at the schedule up on the wall and ticked off the events and festivals in my head.

"Four days."

"Book Shizuru and the fox too."

"You're going!" I screeched loudly, wincing at how my own voice sounded.

"Do you think I would have asked all these questions if I wasn't?" Hiei asked smugly.

I bowed my head and pulled my hand to my forehead in concentration, eyebrows narrowed, thinking if this really was a good idea. Then I nodded, making up my mind. I really could deny him anything, not after all he's done for me.

"You owe me one, Hiei."

"I owe you nothing. I saved your pathetic life a thousand times over."

I didn't even wince at his words, I knew by now that he didn't mean it. I got used to Hiei and his way of communicating very quickly. If he had really meant it, his eyes would be glaring and his tone hard. He was merely trying to point out a fact, in his own unique way. He just had to add that extra adjective to sound like a tough guy who didn't care. But I knew that he did, just didn't like to show it.

"I'll send a message to Koenma tomorrow. But Hiei, you know it's formal, right?" He looked at me so I got the image he didn't know what I was talking about so I elaborated," You will need to wear a tux…"

He tensed and his fists clenched so tightly I thought he was going to draw blood and I knew he was weighing it down in his mind.

"Can I keep my sword?"

I almost blanched. He really did want to go didn't he? I wonder why? A dance didn't seem to be on the top of Hiei's wish list. There must be another reason…

"Some of the other demons, lords especially, carry weapons, but if that sword ever, EVER leaves your sheath, if I so much as even see the sheath, you are dead meat!" I exclaimed. I knew he'd want to take that stupid sword, he takes it everywhere. It reminded me of a child his teddy bear, inseparable.

'Let me remind you I am no child, and this 'stupid' sword has saved your life countless times,' Hiei growled telepathically. I tensed as I always did when I heard his voice in my head.

'Get out of my head! It's rude you know!' I thought, 'What if he heard something he wasn't supposed to?

'Like what,' Hiei asked, still tuned in to my head.

'Like that,' I hissed, smacking myself mentally. Well, I could have slipped up worse, I suppose.

"Anyway, do you understand the rules? You need a tux, the sword stays out of sight and you need a date," I reminded.

"A date?" He looked stricken.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that part! I never needed a date because I was always invited, but anyone else who did not receive an invitation needs to have a date!"

I saw his eyebrow twitch and I knew he was seriously contemplating giving me some more 'training'. Basically that meant he was going to chase me with his sword while I ran away.

"I guess I'll be your date," I offered quickly, turning red once I realized what I said. Great, now he's going to be even madder at me! I'm such an idiot!

"You?" His tone was questioning, not threatening and deadly like I had expected, I took this as a good sign.

"Yeah. Well the only people you are probably going to know are Shiz, Kurama, and I. That will limit you to us three, you can't take Kurama because he's a man, and I'd prefer Shizuru to go with Kurama because you and her seem to lose your tempers quickly, and I don't want either of you smacking the guests. That way I can keep an eye on you, and Kurama can control Shizuru," I said logically. It was true, I knew both of them could lose it, and a brawl was the last thing I wanted to happen at a ball.

Hiei still didn't look convinced.

"It won't be that bad, Hiei! We don't have to dance or anything like that, it'll just be like going to a party as friends!" I tried to comfort him, knowing this was probably hard for the little Koorime but it was his own fault! He decided to come! I did not force him; I wasn't even planning on going myself. I didn't much like Reikai anymore, Koenma was always there…and I never wanted to see him again. How could I after what he did to me? The only thing I can be grateful for is he brought me closer to Hiei…and Kurama and Shizuru and the others.

I flushed; I was going on a date with Hiei! No, it's not a date! Don't go there, Botan! We were dates, but not as in a real date! I was just watching over him, we were going as friends, I kept reminding myself, but I couldn't help getting a little bit excited anyway.

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

Damion, I had heard very little of him in all my years in Makai. All I heard were rumors of him being good looking as well as powerful, as Botan had mentioned. Another was that he was very possessive and liked women. It was odd I didn't know more, demon lords loved to boast about their heir, it was usually the talk of Makai. My heir's got this, my heir's got that, and whole magazines were printed solely about them. They were the equivalent of human singer and movie celebrities. Either this lord was mute or his son had an extreme power deficiency.

I planned to meet him at this ball; it was my whole reason for going. I hated all those parties as you can probably expect from me, I'm not exactly a party kind of guy. In fact, I detested them with a passion. It would all be worth it in the end, if I got the results I wanted.

This demon lord could pose a threat to my young student. I smirked, malice appearing clearly in my eyes, those that sparkled with a promise of pain and suffering. I made sure my head was ducked so Botan wouldn't see the malicious look.

Yes, this lord might very soon find himself dead. I looked up from my musings when I heard Botan yawn.

"To bed." I pointed to the bed where she was previously sleeping not too long ago.

It was amazing what had happened because of a simple dare and a sleepless night. I learned of her past, she learned of mine, and I hopefully, was one step closer to solving the mystery that surrounded Botan.

I could see the look in Botan's eyes and knew that she was going to fight me, determined not to take the bed again. I swiftly moved behind her, so fast she didn't even see me move, and threw her onto the bed again.

"Hiei!" she screamed at, preparing to toss another pillow at me.

This time I was prepared though, I easily threw my sword so it got stuck in the pillow, without even looking and settled down back on the couch. I knew it reached its destination when I heard my apprentice's gasp.

"Hiei, that was Genkai's pillow you just ruined! And what if that hit me?"

The pillow went threw the pillow, but stopped a few inches before actually touching her skin. I loved it; she was so easy and so fun to freak out.

She probably would have protested more, but I saw her eyelids droop with sleep and saw that she would be out in a few minutes. Well, we had been talking for over two hours; it was understandable why she was so tired.

In a last attempt at some kind of revenge, she pulled my sword out of the pillow and held it close to her. My eyes widened at the picture, her almost sound asleep with the sword I was so fond of clutched against her chest. I searched for the words to express it…it was adorable? I smacked my head. The lack of sleep must be getting to me!

When she was fast asleep I phased next to her, grabbing my sword and took it from her. It wasn't a good idea for her to sleep with it; she could hurt herself with it if she wasn't careful with it. As I had reminded her many times, it was not a toy, but a killing device.

I was prepared to walk away with my sword in hand, when she grabbed my hand, probably in her sleep thinking it was the sword. I tugged my hand, but she only frowned and pulled me closer. I didn't want to wake her, so I pulled as gently as possible but I couldn't get free from her grasp. All that training must have rubbed off on her grip, I thought smugly. Wait, this was no time to be proud of my training programs! Every time I pulled harder, she retaliated by holding me more firmly. Figuring if she hadn't woken up already, she wouldn't wake up period, I pulled as hard as I could without pulling her off the bed, but stopped when her nails started digging into my skin.

Scowling, I did the only thing I could think of. Moving my free hand, I moved it to her armpit and lightly ran my fingers under it, making her giggle. I wiggled my fingers faster, making her giggle more and shift, trying to get away from my merciless assault. Finally she let go of my hand and rolled over, turning away from me and settling down, and falling into a peaceful sleep once more.

Happily, I returned back to my spot on the coach to get my sleep.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I promised to take Hiei with me to the ball, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Perhaps he just wanted a little chitchat face to face with my former boss. No, that couldn't be it. It seemed meaninglessly drawn out; he could just demand a conference with him, as he always does, sometimes with a little sword action. I really didn't care if Hiei was upset with him, Koenma had it coming. And if he could frighten Koenma a little, more power to him.

I must convince Kurama to come or I know Hiei is going to slice someone's head off. Besides that, I already promised Hiei that I would invite Kurama and Shizuru.

It was the night after the sleepover; everyone had gone home that morning. It was pretty much uneventful, the wise cracks about Hiei and I sleeping together in his room ended when Hiei knocked Kazuma unconscious, so that his head fell right in his breakfast cereal.

I mostly slept the rest of the day back in my apartment, catching up on lost sleep. I didn't know where Shiz was, but she was missing the whole day, leaving me alone in the apartment. It was time to finish the preparations for the ball.

I scooted over to the bed and pulled out my white briefcase that contained the detective items. Carefully, I entered the code that unlocked the box and opened it. The inside of the box was in pristine shape, not a smudge of dirt anywhere, and everything was sparkling clean. I grinned, it wanted to keep these items in the best condition, because I knew they could be handy with my lack of powers, and I couldn't just fly back to Rekai to get replacements anymore.

A blank screen attached to the top of the briefcase, stared back at me as I wondered whom to call first. Deciding I should make arrangements in Reikai first, I dialed a few numbers and waited. I still refused to speak to Koenma. The arrogant little toddler thought because he was a superior he could do anything he wanted.

Ayame's calm face appeared on the screen, her pale complexion, and gorgeous blue eyes made her a top beauty among ferry girls. A beauty that I never would, never could possess. Her face, though pretty was set, revealing nothing, even her eyes were guarded. In that instant I thought of how much she resembled Kurama with that face. Really, they looked nothing alike but their expressions couldn't be more similar.

Her silky black hair was pulled into the usual perfect bun that gave off the impression that it was straight, when in reality it was a mass of curls that were just suppressed by gel. I was one of the few that knew this secret.

Upon recognizing my face, her blue eyes sparkled and dropped that guarded look, and her calm exterior melted, a huge smile spread across her lips. I grinned back happily and waved.

"Botan! I've missed you so much! You should really contact your best friend more often, you know," She reprimanded.

My face turned into a frown and my head lowered in guilt. I hadn't spoken much to Ayame since my career change. I didn't forget her; much of my day is spent on wondering on how Reikai is doing. It's just I've been really busy lately with training, missions, and get-togethers with the gang.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I promise in the future to call you at least once a week. Oh! And here is my number, so you can call me yourself now! I finally got an apartment!"

"Thank you, Botan. This will help us keep in touch," Ayame said, waving a piece of paper with my number on it, "I've missed you a lot since you left. It's just not the same without you, everyone feels it. Everyone's a lot grumpier it seems these days."

"Yeah, well I'm coming back for the ball, which reminds me, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Really? That's great! What favor?"

"Well, I promised three of my friends, two don't know it yet, that I'd take them with me."

"Hmm, well that's going to be difficult. Every one of our invitations has been accepted, so you can imagine how many people are going to be coming. Two boys and a girl?" I nodded in confirmation, "Well as you always receive an invitation and are expected, take one of the boys as your date, and pair the other two up. I think that's the only way I could squeeze you in."

"Thank you, Ayame! You really are a great friend!" Botan could always count on Ayame for anything.

"You're welcome! My prize will be to see you there! Oh, and Hinageshi is going to be there too! She'll be so thrilled to see you again!"

"Really? Geshi's going? Wow I haven't seen her in forever!"

"I know! This is going to be the best reunion!"

"Oh, shoot, Koenma's here. I can tell you want to avoid all confrontations with him so I will see you at the ball ok?"

"Great! Thanks again, Yame!" I said, using my nickname for her. I hung up seconds later, thankful she was aware of my need to avoid Koenma. Hopefully he wouldn't know I was going to attend and wouldn't see me there. With so many people there, it should be easy to miss me in a crowd of people. With that done, all I had to do was tell Kurama and Shizuru and we were set!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry to everyone for taking so long! Well, has been changed to be even more kick ass but I'm not used to the new formats so forgive me if this looks a little weird. I don't have time to do bloopers or recommendations but I'll do the recommendations in the next chapter so tell me in a review what fics you guys liked that have the pairing Botan/Hiei and I'll recommend them to everyone! I might add the bloopers later so keep checking back after reading this, they may be up! I'm in a rush because I'm trying to get the second chapter of Tales of the Jagan up, so if you read that fic, look out for it!

I want ten more reviews for the next chapter, which would be 405! You don't know how much it would mean to me to break 400!

OOOOOOOOOO

Review Responses:

Crystal Koneko: Yup! Another cliffy! Aww, you know you love the suspense! Sorry I didn't have time to do bloopers this time, maybe I'll add them later! Thanks for reviewing!

HakushoRurouni: Thanks! I like your penname by the way. It's nifty. I hope the good story line holds up throughout the fic!

MystiKoorime- He does not! He loves Aeris or Tifa! I recently started liking Tifa! So there! Heheheh, I think I took months to update again, sorry! Don't kill me please! Yeah, Botan is kind of OOC in this, but I like her like that and keep writing her like that! I think Hiei's mostly in character, keyword mostly…thanks for reviewing! You're the best! Cloud doesn't love Yuffie! Nyah!

Kitsune Kit: Sorry now I forget what the preview was…did I say something? Sorry! Memory's not currently with me lol. OK, I'll try to do the sequel and the Tales of the Jagan at the same time because it seems pretty much an even tie! Never fear, I'll get it all up one day…

Sakina B. N. Vega: Wow! Let me first tell you, you're an extraordinary reviewer! I love the long reviews! You're awesome! Umm, I think this fic will go on to about 30 chapters, maybe more. It's going to be over 20 though, I don't have the whole fic totally planned yet, but I've got it going to at least 19 and haven't finished! It's going to be loooong! So you want Tales of the Jagan first? Ok I'll try! Oh, I'm going to work on chapter two of that right after I finish this up in about a half hour so look for it ok! I'm going to try to do both at the same time. Just so you know, I think the sequel is going to be better than this fic right now! Glad to know you like my other fic too! Thanks for telling me what KCYA means! I get it now! Yeah, my writing has gotten a lot better, but my mistakes are still ever present! Thanks for your support!

Shadow-inu14- Thanks for taking the time to review my story! Sorry for taking so long!

H/B Always: Aww, you were grounded! Mean parents! You should…throw cookies at them! When they're gonna kiss is…unknown. The sequel's gonna be more romantic. They'll kiss eventually, I just don't want to rush things. So one day they will kiss! Just not this chappy, they're starting to realize they care about each other though, that's good, right? He's obsessed with being popular? That sounds like Da-umm someone! He just has to be so freaking cute! I don't like him, I don't! Really! Why don't you believe me!

AuthoressMegaRose: Nope! So off! But thanks for guessing, I like to know what people are thinking! If they are, then they are in for a major twist! Reread the second chapter or somewhere in the first couple of chapters where it's in Koenma's pov, it drops a few hints. Koenma is not in any way trying to push them together! Oh yes, Hiei's going to get very jealous very soon! We think alike! Aww, happiness and joy! That's so cute! Yup, he's pretty much all business now, but because you're so nice I'll give you a special clue! Hiei doesn't know he really likes her, he thinks he's just protective over her and that's why he doesn't like other males around her much! Boy is he wrong! But he'll realize this soon! Way to show your computer whose boss! Stupid things should obey they're masters!

Dolphingirl32173: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story! Sorry I took so long to update and for not having time to do the bloopers this time!


	17. The Promise

Reviewer Responses-you might want to read your reviews again to remember what you said so you can understand how I replied. Lord knows it's been several months since that last update heh heh.

Ryukotsusei- Oh so that's why the name sounded so familiar. I thought I heard it before somewhere. Yeah, Hiei's not too thrilled to be going to a ball, even if he's the one who convinced her to go. Such a confused little fire demon lol.

Aiiro-bara-Yeah I was surprised so many people read this little fanfic. Too bad all my hits were erased so now I just have to guess how many I used to have and add it to the ones I have now. So troublesome lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Crystal Koneko-Kazuma being sick is going to cause some jealousy problems but so is the ball. Damien's going to be there and a certain fire demon is going to meet him soon. I wonder what will happen then?

Kaikira Matsunaga-I'm glad you like the ending of the last chapter. I kind of just threw it out there hoping you guys would like it so I'm glad you did. Thank you!

Kuwabara99-Yep, I think Yukina will be in this chapter. Possibly. I think. The plant part just came to me, I figured both of the boys would be pretty protective over them since they are very inexperienced but I don't think the girls would appreciate the guys thinking they were weak so they're just going to keep their little secret to themselves. Smart boys.

H/B Always-Hah, your grandparents showed up in the middle of the review? Funny. Your report card really wasn't that bad and now I'm interested to see what you got on your progress report! I got all A's except an 88 in ENGLISH! How ironic that's my best subject too. My mom was like what the heck! I was just like weird but oh well. Life's strange sometimes! Anyway thanks for reviewing! Luv ya!

Kate326-Thanks for the encouragement. Don't worry, even though I may take awhile, this fanfic will get finished one way or another. I do apologize for the long wait though.

Dolphingirl32173-Botan's playing matchmaker with Shiz and Kurama, cute right? Thank you for reading my other fanfics as well! Hope you enjoyed them!

MystiKoorime-Ok yeah, I kinda let this fic go for a while, but I'm doing well on my other one! Geez, I think the last time I updated this was in July! Or some really long time ago! But you forgive me, right? Riiight? …Or not…runs away so she doesn't get killed Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsune Kit-I'm not sure if I could live three months without my computer…brave soul.

Kitsune Kit- Thank you very much!

Wolfie-I'm glad you liked the bloopers!

Wolfie-The world has ended! Hiei was mistaken for a teddy bear! And Botan's still alive! Miracles happen!

Wolfie-I'm starting to think you really like the bloopers! I guess I'll have to try to continue them huh?

Xmiahimex-I'm glad you're getting a lot of the questions that I throw out there for you to catch. All will be explained in due time! I can't just spill it all at once, can I? But yes, Koenma does have a good reason and the demon lord aka Damion's personality is not really a player…he has the looks to pull it off and the charm to go with it, but he's more serious I think. But he's very determined and gets what he wants. Enter Botan. Enter Hiei. Enter problems galore! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer-I still haven't found a way to own Yu Yu Hakusho yet and not end up in jail so for now I have to say Yu Yu Hakusho does not, in any way, belong to me.

OOOOO

The Will of the Fighter 

Chapter 17

The Promise

OOOOOBotanOOOOO 

I knocked on the white door that led to the Kuwabara residence. A short while later hurried footsteps were heard and the large door was opened, a haggard looking Shizuru appearing in its place.

Our eyes met and I smiled reassuringly. The look in the brunette's eyes gave me inkling to just how tired she was feeling. Her clothes looked crumpled, bags hung under her eyes, the hair was mussed up, and her body spoke volumes of weariness. The poor girl looked as if she could collapse from exhaustion on the spot.

"Botan!" Shiz said in relief, "Kurama? Hiei?" Her confusion was evident; she didn't expect the fox demon and fire demons to make an appearance.

The fire demon stood in front of her, attired completely in black, katana undoubtedly hiding beneath his cloak somewhere, arms crossed and a glare adorned his handsome face as if it were all the older sister's fault he was there. Hiei was ever the happy one of our group.

"Would you guys like some coffee?"

Shizuru still remembered her manners even after spending over twenty-four hours by her brother's side, playing the part of the nurse. She ushered us inside with energy I would have guessed would have been drained out of her hours ago. She and Yusuke must have hung out; just when you think they're beat they surprise you.

"Sure Shiz, thanks. Kurama! Don't be so stiff! Sit down and get some coffee boy!" I spoke, all but forcing him into a chair. We had entered the kitchen where Shizuru was preparing to make some coffee. All of the ingredients needed were already located on the counter; it didn't take much to guess she had been living off of it the past few hours.

"Hiei? Coffee or no?" The drained psychic questioned.

I saw the hidden lost look in his eyes and decided to take pity on him. Even after spending all this time with me in the human world, the poor fire demon was still unaware of a great many things that were common in every day human life. It did make him feel out of place but if ever questioned, he'd say he wouldn't want to know 'idiotic human customs' and in all truth he probably didn't. But we were human, well at least Shizuru and I were, Kurama was technically only half, and if he wanted to fit in with us, he'd have to learn eventually.

"It's the hot drink with caffeine. It tastes better when you mix it with sugar and milk," I reminded.

Once before training, in the morning of course, I forced him against his will to consume a cup of the drink. By force, I mean bribe. No person I know of can force Hiei to do anything. Even Koenma, in all his mighty influence, could not deter Hiei from something he truly had no intention of doing. In the time spent with him, I learnt that, and while forcing him was out of the question, bribing was sometimes the way to go.

I demanded the demon down the cup and in return, I'd promised to train doing whatever hellish exercise he wanted to practice, without breaks, until lunch. Needless to say, lunch came early that day, but Hiei had been satisfied.

Sadly, ever since the training with Hiei had begun, I had become a major coffee addict. The liquid was truly of lifesaver. I prefer my coffee with lots of sugar. No really, at least four packets if not more. Apparently, Hiei likes it that way as well. The last time he had some was at Kurama's house and he made it the normal way, much to Hiei's displeasure.

"I'll make it for you," I offered. It was easier because we like our coffee the same way. Many times, I had to specially prepare Hiei's meals or he would refuse to eat it. He was a surprisingly picky and stubborn demon and if he were human, he could have had a chance as a food critic, as much as he complained.

Finally, he nodded.

"So, where's Kazuma?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. You can go see him if you want," the elder sister replied.

"Ok, tell me when the coffee is ready. And take a break, you need one."

I noticed how tense her muscles were and a sneaky thought crossed my mind to ask fox boy to give her a backrub but I pushed it away quickly. As amusing as it would be, Kurama could only be pushed so far so early in the morning. I didn't doubt he'd never hurt me, but he could use that brilliant mind to sick a plant of some sort on me and claim it as training while I ran for dear life. With that kind of logic, I couldn't even count on Hiei to come to my aid. Bad predicament to enter, in any case.

Up the stairs I went, only to find a sleeping Kazuma. His bare chest was showing, the blanket only going up to his hips. I had to say, along with the other boys, Kazuma had a nice six-pack.

The orange-haired hero had a heart of gold, and had a kind way with me but he did get a little goofy or slow on occasions. In all fairness, Kurama was practically a genius, and Hiei had hundreds of years more wisdom and experience than the high school student. Yusuke's common sense wasn't much better, and he had Raizen's genes to thank for his moments as a fighting genius.

I walked up to the side of his bed and fluffed up his pillows. Kazuma's eyes fluttered open and I greeted him with an apologetic smile.

"Relax, it's just me Kazuma," I whispered gently.

"Oh, hey Botan. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just here to help out."

A bucket with a cloth next to it lay by his bedside table, so I decided they were there for a reason and to make use of it. I lifted my hand to touch his forehead, moving my face until only a few inches separated me from him and frowned. His temperature was still high. Kazuma's whole face was tinted red.

"You poor thing, you're burning up. You must feel awful," I cooed sympathetically.

I took the cloth and dipped it into the water-filled bucket. Wringing out the excess water, I slid the cool rag onto the sick boy's forehead.

OOOOOKazumaOOOOO

I woke up to a slight ruffle beside my head. Groaning, I opened my eyes and braced myself for the world to start spinning. When my vision focused again I notice Botan looking down on me, a smile on her face, looking sad and apologetic that she had woken me from my light slumber.

"Relax, it's just me Kazuma," she whispered gently.

"Oh, hey Botan. What are you doing here?" My voice was hoarse and rough. Even I had to wince at the gravel tone.

"I'm just here to help out."

She came here to check up on me? Wow. I was reminded just how kind and selfless Botan was as a person. My sister doesn't even want to be here and my sweet love, Yukina is nowhere to be found. I suddenly remembered that I used to harbor a small crush on Botan, before I knew Yukina. I became all too aware why I had ever felt anything for the bluette stronger than friendship.

She was unbelievably kind, fun to be around, sometimes ditzy in a cute little way…

Her hand came across my head and landed on my brow. When she frowned in concern, I tucked in a breath when I noticed how close our lips were. God, she had pretty eyes, they were even prettier than Yukina's. I loved everything about Yukina of course, but even though her eyes possessed a certain gentleness in them, the shade of them always reminded me of Hiei.

Botan had an equally rare color of a soft lavender color.

My eyes locked on her lips and I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Whoa! Where did that come from? I thought I was all for Yukina. Botan was just a close friend, right? Of course she was. She pulled back all too soon.

Botan's hair wasn't in her normal ponytail; instead her gorgeous, blue hair was free to spill over her shoulders. I was surprised to realize I actually preferred Botan's sky blue to Yukina's mint green. Perhaps it was the new look, and if Yukina wore her hair down as well I'd like it the same. I had never seen Yukina wear her hair down, so I couldn't say if it was the style or color that attracted me to the ferry girl's hair. Perhaps it was both.

I felt my face flush even hotter. Man, why am I thinking these things! This is Botan! BOTAN! It must be the fever talking. Either that or I am sick, mentally as well as physically. If poor, sweet Yukina could hear these traitorous thoughts of mine…would she even care? Yukina enjoys the attention and my company, I know that much, but I've never actually seen her take an interest in me in a more romantic relationship, even as I declared my love for her over and over again. My affections had never wavered once, regardless if it was one-sided, and even with my rediscovered attraction, my heart still fluttered when I thought of Yukina.

My feelings for my sweet ice demon hadn't faded in the least, but now another woman could also make me flush with a mere glance. My heart still wanted Yukina, but had decided Botan was a worthy candidate too. I remembered in middle school I had a crush on two girls at the same time and a feeling of repetition settled itself in my brain.

The pain from the fever temporarily numbed my mind into a delusional state and I welcomed it to separate me from my conflicting emotions.

"Well, your temperature hasn't gone down any, that's for sure."

"That's ok Botan. I feel better somehow now that you are here," I said, a wide smile present.

Being sick wasn't so bad when I had a pretty girl, not blood related, keeping me company.

OOOOOBotanOOOOO

I laughed easily as Kazuma went on about how he got locked in a closet at his school. It was nice to hear someone else blabbing for once. Hiei, just forget it, Kurama was more on the quiet, polite side, and Shiz was a teaser and friendly, but rarely goofy. Of our four-person group, I was the wild one.

It felt nice to have the tension melt away in a two-sided conversation.

"And you missed all of your classes?"

"Yeah, they thought I ditched school and called home. Shizuru got really angry, but after the janitor found me trapped in the closet everything was forgiven. Our principal was in a lot of trouble for that. I was locked in a closet for four hours."

"Well, you can't blame them for not suspecting you ran off, you and Yusuke miss quite a lot I hear," I scolded lightly.

He had the decency to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well…yeah I guess we do," Kazuma agreed, not finding a good excuse and wasn't about to lie about his poor attendance.

I laughed again with him happily. Who knew taking care of a sick person could be so relaxing?

"Well bro, you sure are feeling better today," Shizuru remarked, walking calmly into Kazuma's bedroom. Hiei and Kurama followed her in.

"Well, the company's gotten better."

I giggled as a vein appeared on Shizuru's temple and laughed more as the sister hit her younger sibling with the rag. I frowned. An apathetic mask once again covered Hiei's face. Maybe because of Kazuma? I knew they didn't like each other very much but…

"Hey Kurama, shorty, when did you guys get here?"

"We arrived with Botan but remained with your sister while we were making coffee," Kurama supplied, handing me two steaming cups.

I sat down at a table and Shiz placed the coffee tray in front of me. Diligently, I began my task of adding the proper portions of sugar and milk to the ceramic cups.

"Hn. We prefer to converse with someone who has a brain," I heard Hiei growl.

"Why you…" Kazuma sat up and suddenly jerked forward in bed, then howled, clutching his head, unready for the jolt of pain cause by his movement.

"Let's tone it down on the fighting boys," I warned sternly. I pushed Kazuma's head down to rest on his pillow with my palm. Finished with fixing the coffee, I handed one of the mugs to Hiei while lightly sipping my own.

"Botan, were you worried about me?" Kazuma asked me with sparkling eyes that confused me.

"Umm, yes your condition is worrisome. Kurama thinks you may have caught something in Makai," I said carefully.

A wide grin burst on his features.

"You do care!" the sick boy exclaimed happily.

"Uh, why wouldn't I?" I blinked. Kazuma was acting weird. Almost like when he first met me. It couldn't be…oh god…it _can't_ be…

"You know Botan, I could see us very happy with each other in the future." Somehow I deciphered a blush on his red face that wasn't caused by the fever, imagining something I didn't want to get into.

"Sick," Hiei hissed aggressively, hands clenching, but he stood still and I knew he wasn't talking about the fever. I feared he would spill that precious hot coffee onto the sick boy, but Hiei had more self-control than that. I hoped.

"Do you think he's delusional?" I asked nervously.

"I've only ever seen him act this way with Yukina. He hardly even looks at other girls," Shiz added.

"If I remember correctly, Kuwabara did have a huge crush on Botan when they first met," Kurama interrupted.

I chewed on my nails. Kazuma was simply delusional, not thinking straight. It was impossible that he had started to like me; the boy was head-over-heels in love with Yukina. It was just the fever talking. Once it was gone, so would his fever-induced emotions.

"Now I know he is the worst possible candidate for my sister in the three realms. He's only in his teens and the retard has proclaimed his love for two women already," Hiei spat venomously.

I think one of the better pieces of Hiei's personality is how much he loves his sister. Probably the only person he can bring himself to love, in fact. But on the bright side, at least he puts his whole heart into it. I drowned the little fit of jealously back down in the dark hole in which it came.

He cares about her more than anything; he'd die for her at any given moment just to keep her safe. It's one of the things I've come to admire in him. It was my first look into his soft side.

It made me a bit jealous of Yukina, or any woman for that matter who had someone who would readily throw everything away for the well being of another. She was really lucky that way, and deserved every bit of it for the dark times she must have endured during her lifetime. I don't have anyone that would throw away his or her life for me. Sure, I love my friends, but every once in a while a girl needs more than that. Sadly, no one likes me like that. I've never even had a boyfriend before.

"I checked his fever. It appears normal." Kurama's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"That's a relief. Little bro isn't in any mortal danger," Shiz said softly.

I let a sad smile pass my lips. I could tell Shizuru was in love. If they only could admit their feelings, they would get a chance to be so happy together. And where would that leave me? Alone again. I sighed deeply and walked out the door.

I loved looking at the stars. They were the only things I could constantly depend on to be there. In the spirit world, the human world, or even in the demon world the stars were always there. I truly didn't know what had gotten into me. I never had a boyfriend and lived happily enough until now.

Perhaps it could be that everyone had a relationship or a secret love forming in his or her lives. Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama and Shizuru. Ayame could still be in love with Koenma for all I know. She had a crushed on prince two years ago, never telling me, but never needing to. She knew I knew, and I knew that she knew that I knew. It had always been a taboo subject, but if I left the two alone I'd offer her a teasing wink or a hidden smile that always made her blush a deep shade of red. Koenma had somehow never picked up on it though. The godling could be so dense at times. Hinageshi had already been through three boyfriends but the last time I checked, she was single.

Yukina liked Kazuma and though he might have some passing attraction for me, in his eyes I could never hold a candle to his true love. I didn't have the right to feel lonely. I have great friends that love me as a friend. Some people have nothing.

"Will I be alone forever?"

OOOOOHieiOOOOO

I followed Botan as she walked silently outside. She practically radiated sadness. Her gaze moved to the skies and I noticed briefly there was not a cloud to be seen. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice my presence.

Anger welled inside me. I taught her to never let her guard down. What if an enemy were to strike now? She could be dead before I had the chance to do anything. I hated to think of Botan dead. It haunted me more than Yukina, which was not right; Yukina should always be my first priority. I came to the conclusion that it was because I trained her, and if she died, it would reflect badly on me. But I was lying to myself and knew it.

I was more open with Botan. I didn't have to guard my thoughts and worry that I might upset her. Yukina did know I was her brother now, and was as affectionate as a sister could be, but I still kept at a distance. So many years of watching her from the shadows had never fully faded and left an imprint in my head that I could protect and love her without her knowing. That it was better that way and that being related to someone like me would only soil her character. I knew Yukina didn't think that way and would reprimand me for thinking that way if she somehow became a telepath like me. But twins or not, she didn't have the jagan, so that was very impossible.

And Botan was in danger more often. I trained Botan so it would be a direct insult to me if someone were to attempt to slay the girl. I frowned, thinking.

Is that all she was to me? Pride?

"Will I be alone forever?" The words spilled from her lips.

Alone? She thinks she's alone? Botan, the Queen of Happiness, alone?

"You think you are alone?"

The blue haired woman whirled around, alarm in her eyes. She sighed deeply, seeing it was only I.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough," I prodded. I didn't have to voice the question vocally for her to know what I wanted. As a man of relatively few words, Botan had learned to listen to my tone for the words I would not speak.

"You'll think it's stupid," she said flatly.

"Try me," I insisted.

If something was going to be on her mind, something that took priority over being aware of her surroundings, then I, her master (of sorts) should have the right to know.

She sighed and broke down.

"It's just that practically all our friends have some kind of relationship going on. I never cared until everyone around me started developing interests in each other. I can't help but wonder why haven't I?" the newly appointed spirit detective spilled.

"Because you are stronger. Love is a weakling emotion. It will only kill you in the end."

Love is a joke. It destroyed my family. It killed my mother.

"I agree love can be painful. It can literally tear you up inside until all you feel is pain and sorrow. But it can also make you the happiest person alive. Love is the strongest and most dangerous emotion of all. Tipped either way, one side can make the desire to live and have the joy of life burn forever or the other, wishing everyday would be your last."

"Hn. The fun only lasts a short while. It's not worth it in the end."

"Yet you love Yukina. She is so lucky and she doesn't even know it. To have someone care enough to put their life on the line without regret," Botan whispered, looking away.

"Yukina is all I have left of my family. Of course I wouldn't let her be taken away without a fight. But I wouldn't let you die either. No one may touch you under my protection and live."

"You'd protect me?"

"If you were powerless or unable to do it yourself," I said truthfully.

I wanted to cram the words right back in my mouth. It was an open invitation to mock me. I don't like to let others in; wasn't my style. It's too risky and chances getting hurt. I learned the hard way that no one can hurt you if you don't give a damn. Works like a charm, let me tell you. But she looked so glum and down; I hate it when either of the two women in my life is hurting and it nags at my conscience.

The second she smiled and her eyes became teary I lost all my thoughts.

"Promise?" Botan asked hopefully.

I never go back on my word.

"Promise."

OOOOO

Hey guys, sorry for the really long, overly extended wait. This fanfic is becoming harder and harder to write as of late because I need to start winding things down in preparation for the end, and things start to get hectic from there. I already have the next chapter almost done, but it's a short side chapter that gives an inside look on things with Ayame and Koenma. Happy New Year! I'll post the next chapter soon! Reviews are very much appreciated!

Freesia


	18. Side Chapter: Koenma and Ayame

The Will of the Fighter

Chapter 18

Side Chapter: Ayame and Koenma

OOOOOAyameOOOOO

For the past couple of months I have had troubling, conflicting thoughts centering on Koenma and Botan. As children the four of us, Botan, Hinageshi, Koenma and I used to play together. In humans years Koenma was the oldest at eleven, then me at nine, Botan following at eight, and Hinageshi was the youngest at the age of six.

Koenma was the loud, rash prince, Botan was the joy and teaser of our group, Geshi was the innocent, sweet little girl, who also was energetic and often hyper, while I played the part of a young woman, reserved and logical. Koenma would sneak us into the kitchens for midnight snacks, and gathered keys to locked rooms in the palace. Our pastimes revolved heavily on exploring, looking for secret passageways, hidden doors, and searching as many rooms as we could. Many of the rooms in the Rekai palace were rooms of storage that were absolutely amazing to have a good time in. It was incredible how some of the objects in the room could be used for playing pretend. Our favorites were usually dressing rooms, piled high with numerous articles of clothing.

We would play for hours dressed up in kimonos and pretend we were well-respected princes and princess (well Koenma was a prince, but that was beside the point) that had come to balls or parties. Sometimes the older girls would even slip us cheap jewelry but as children, we couldn't see the difference so we didn't care. Koenma would pull down a curtain or use a towel to make into a cape. The ogres that acted as Koenma's bodyguards were forced to play the role of servants or maids or even just as another dancer.

Funny, out of thousands of Reikai people, the four of us scored top positions and rankings at the palace. Koenma, of course, was the heir to the throne, and gained more responsibilities, as he grew older. I chose the path of a researcher or a scribe against the more common task of ferrying souls. My dedication and reliability paid off because four years later I became the head of the researching division. Botan had exceptional skills that almost made her legendary. So quick was she in learning and flawlessly completing her grim reaper assignments, that King Enma was forced to have her graduate and become upgraded to a trainer, where she taught none other than Hinageshi.

Geshi, under Botan's careful watch, grew into once of the class A ferry girls. She was moved to the Human world at fourteen years of age, where she remains in charge of preserving a holy shrine. Some may even call her a priestess now.

Botan moved up again until she became head ferry girl of the palace, directly under Koenma. Her reputation could only grow once word got out of her impressive healing powers and divine assistance to the Human world as Yusuke's assistant.

Geshi, Botan, and I were all ranked first class, which was so high and rare we were practically royalty as well. Promotions are rare in the Spirit world, and only through hard work and talent could one achieve a high position.

The good times were not to last as Botan was assigned a new, risky job the Human world. That was all I was able to find out. If I, the head of the Spirit world's research team, could not find out more, no one could.

Botan was my best friend and her situation was not at all fair. We didn't even have time to say a proper goodbye. Heck, I was still wondering about her disappearance until four days later she had gone, I found a note from her.

I was angry and marched off to Koenma promptly after that. On the other hand, I knew Koenma cares for Botan; he would not have sentenced her to Ningenkai without a good reason. Even if he had hated her, which I was certain he didn't, he could not reassign her anywhere except her area of expertise. Enma would not allow it; she was too valuable for Reikai. So some grand reason must have come up for Koenma, with King Enma's permission, to lose his best ferry girl.

Also, I harbor deep feelings for my prince. I fear I have fallen in love with him; no matter what he did, I could not hate him. I knew beneath his childish, rude, arrogant exterior lays a man of great knowledge and leadership. I admire him greatly, but he only thinks of me as a friend. Still there may be a slight chance that he feels the same. I am nervous, feeling as if I was walking on glass, the temporary calm before the storm. But he must be aware of my love. I can no longer hide it.

Even if he does not feel the same, I must admit my feelings to begin to get over him. I would regret it forever if I didn't do this no matter the consequences. So now why was this so hard?

I stood outside my lord's room. I gulped hard and shakily banged the doorknocker. I heard something that sounded like a 'come in' from inside so slowly, I entered.

"L-lord K-koenma?" I curse myself for my stuttering but it was hard with my whole body trembling.

"Ayame? Are you all right? You look awfully pale," Koenma said looking up from his desk that was stacked high with countless papers.

"Did one of the ogres send you? I'll sentence them to one hundred spankings if they did."

"N-no sir. I came of my own free will. This is something I need to tell you."

Koenma studied me for a moment then nodded and left his desk to stand by me.

"Is it that important? I have a meeting that I must attend in a few minutes." He looked at the clock.

"It is important. At least to me it is."

"Then speak," he ordered.

"Koenma, for a long time I felt myself drawing closer to you. I feel happy when you are near and miss you when you are not around. Koenma, what I'm trying to say is I love you."

He stared at me a good while before pressing a button on his desk.

"Ogre, cancel my meeting."

For a long time, he didn't move nor speak, just stared at the wall, looking everywhere except for where I stood. I was far beyond uncomfortable and felt incoming impatience was on the way. I had just given my heart on a silver platter and this is how he responds?

"Koenma, have you nothing you can say?" I asked, surprised at how sturdy it sounded.

"I do not want to speak, Ayame, because I cannot tell you what you want to hear. I love you, but I am not in love with you," Koenma told me sadly in an even voice.

"It's Botan, isn't it?" I said without jealousy.

He looked away, but I knew that I was right in my assumption.

"Then why did you send her away?" I wondered.

"There were…circumstances in which I had no other options left. I care for Botan too deeply to let anything happen to her. I do not regret my decision. If having her detest and hate me is the price I must pay for her safety, then it is a small price to pay for the woman I love."

OOOOO

Reviewer Responses:

Kitsune Kit-You got a new computer? Awesome! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Crystal Koneko-I agree Hiei/Botan is much better than Kuwabara/Botan, but it's simply too much fun to make Hiei jealous. I must admit that in both my fics Kuwabara has a one-sided crush on Botan, but it's a lot of fun to write and it gives more interaction between characters.

Kuwabara99-Poor Kuwabara's sick, you can't expect him to think very clearly can you? Hiei and coffee…I can see Hiei becoming a coffee addict somewhere in my mind…Koenma/Ayame will be something as a side pairing. Hopefully Koenma will try to let go of Botan and instead will change his affections to Ayame.

Keke-Kikyo's-Daughter-Thank you, I will!

MystiKoorime-Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Hiei/Botan should be in the anime more I believe, as Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Shizuru (I swear there are hints, you just need to look for them!) are all hinted. There are a few Hiei/Botan hints but I think the pairing came from people liking those two characters and thinking they would look cute together to be honest. The anime just doesn't have enough hints!

Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl-Thanks for noticing my mistake! I don't know how I managed to screw up the chapters, but it's fixed now!

OOOOO

It's true this chapter is dreadfully short, but it is important because you learn of Reikai's point of view on Botan's departure to an extent. Ayame and Koenma's feelings are revealed as well, which I'm sure will bring up many new questions! Plus you get a little more info on how Botan's childhood was and their roles in Rekai. So a small, yet important chapter.

I'll start the next chapter when I have 447 reviews.

OOOOO

-Freesia-


End file.
